Oh my God!
by inconnue
Summary: La vie et les emmerdes d'une Sang-Pur qui se dit que, parfois, c'est compliqué!
1. Prologe

**Salut, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît**

_**Prologue : Tout commence par un nom.**_

Je suis une Totaligton.

Regarder bien cette phrase.

Pour toute personne non initiée, c'est une phrase banale, juste une fille qui se présente. Pourtant, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Oh oui, beaucoup plus.

Totaligton.

Comment un nom, un simple nom (pas forcément sympa), pouvait il impliquer tant de choses ?

Malheureusement pour moi, je le portais, ce nom, et j'ai hérité avec de toutes les contraintes et surtout ……………………. De la tante Adélaïde !!!

« Tiens toi plus droite, tu es une Totaligton, ne l'oublie pas !

Parle plus lentement, tu es une Totaligton, ne l'oublie pas !

Ne souris pas comme ça, tu es une Totaligton, ne l'oublie pas ! »

En clair, d'une enquiquineuse acariâtre prête à tout pour me pourrir la vie.

Elle est passé au stade professionnel quand j'ai eu 13 ans et depuis c'est ma « gouvernante », mais pour moi, ça reste une vieille peau.

Certains peuvent se dire :

« Mais pourquoi une telle fixette sur une nom ? »

Franchement, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie, ou même à votre réputation, ne posez JAMAIS cette question à un sorcier ou, pire, à un Sang-Pur. C'est un conseil d'ami !

La lignée de ma famille remonte, selon la légende, à la nuit des temps, à la création du monde et même de l'Homme. (Perso, je pense que c'est un peu exagéré, mais bon on va les laisser rêver !)

Tous les Totaligton se sont toujours distingués des autres sorciers. Soit par leur réussite sociale, ou tout simplement à cause de leur puissance.

Je vous vois arriver :

« Et Dumbledore, il est plus ou moins puissant »

La réponse est difficile, car il faut prendre en compte de nombreux critères, mais elle est positive. En effet, les membres de ma famille ont toujours été très puissants. De plus, ce sont les seuls dont le sang est encore assez fort pour leur permettre de faire de la magie sans baguette, et je dois dire qu'a défaut d'être discret, c'est très pratique !

Aujourd'hui encore, les Totaligton ne sont pas seulement une famille de Sang-Pur.

Non

C'est La Famille

La plus noble, la plus illustre, la plus influente, la plus respectée et accessoirement la plus riche.

Et moi, pour couronner le tout, je suis la dernière (avec mon papa) à porter ce nom.

Et croyez-moi, ça ne m'apporte que des emmerdes.

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Salut, c'est ma première fanfic**

**Donc, s'il vous plait laissez une review, négative, positive, même pour rien dire elles sont acceptées**

**Inconnue**


	2. Une super Nouvelle

Salut, c'est moi, donc je le répète, c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent.

Merci

_**Chapitre 2 : Une Super Nouvelle ! **_

Je suis dans mon lit (si on peut appeler ça un lit vu qu'il y a de la place pour quatre personnes)

Le soleil rentre tranquillement par la baie vitrée est de ma chambre.

Tous les matins, ma première pensée est :

« J'ai de la chance, j'ai une chambre immense avec deux baies vitrées recouvrant entièrement les murs est et ouest (C'est super pratique pour les coucher de Soleil et tout…), un dressing génial… »

Et puis je vois Mouki.

Mouki, l'elfe de maison. Enfin, un des elfes de maison.

Il vient tous les matins pour me réveiller et m'exposer la programme.

A ce moment là, ma bonne humeur est toujours morte et enterrée. Mais le pire est, quand de temps en temps, il dit, est malheureusement, aujourd'hui c'est la cas :

« Bonjour Melle Lexington, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi**. Votre père vous attends dans son bureau** »

Puis il part sans demander son reste.

C'est dans ces moments-là, que moi, Lexington Totaligton, fille unique de l'homme le plus riche et le plus craint du monde tremble.

Attention, je n'ai pas peur de lui, je l'adore même, mais quand même, je n'aime pas aller dans son bureau.

Je me précipite aussitôt dans mon dressing et prend au hasard, parmi les milliers de vêtements présents, de quoi m'habiller pour ce « rendez-vous » avec papa.

Avant de partir, comme toute jeune fille qui se respecte, je jette un regard dans mon miroir.

J'y vois une jeune fille immense (1m 80), très fine, certains diraient même maigre (je mets quand même du 32) au cheveux noirs corbeau raides comme des baguettes.

Mais ce qui retient mon regard, c'est mon visage, le même que ma mère, morte dix ans plus tôt, quand j'avais sept ans. Nous avions les mêmes yeux bleus océan, les mêmes lèvres roses pales s'accordant parfaitement avec une peau claire.

Mais bref, passons.

Je me juge acceptable et je sors.

Je me dirige le plus rapidement que me le permettent mes talons de 10 cm, vers le bureau de Papa.

A chaque pas, mon cœur s'accélère, mais je garde l'attitude que l'on m'a enseignée depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Celle des Sang-Pur. C'est-à-dire froide, guindé et tout le tintouin.

Après avoir toqué à la porte du bureau, je l'ouvre et me retrouve face à mon père, qui me regarde d'un air solennel.

Dans ces cas là, je me dis :

« Mais qu'est ce qui va me tomber dessus cette fois ? »

J'ai pris une grande décision, princesse

Là, j'ai peur…

-Tu feras ta dernière année à Poudlard.

Je savais que j'allais avoir une merde. Mais j'ajoute quand même :

-Poudlard ?

-Une grande école de sorciers ma chérie, et puis, comme tu n'as toujours pas été lancée dans le monde, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer plus tôt ceux que tu côtoiera toute ta vie.

Ca y est !

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, ou faire une crise cardiaque.

C'est vrai quoi, j'ai jamais trop aimé ce monde d'hypocrites et d'opportunistes.

C'est pour ça que les profs sont toujours venus à la maison (au passage, c'est plus efficace, mais bon, passons).

Je me suis toujours sacrifiée et je suis toujours allée en camps de vacances avec des gosses de la Haute. (Des crétins snobinards au passage)

Mais, là, je ne m'imaginais pas passer un ans, 365 jours, seule, au milieu d'une bande d'hypocrite sans cervelle et sans moralité, qui veulent juste me côtoyer pour ce que je représente : l'héritière de l'homme le plus riche du monde.

-Tu sais princesse, dit mon père (peut-être pour me réconforter, avec lui, je ne sais jamais), je suis persuadé que tu t'y plairas très bien. Regarde, tu t'entends très bien avec la petite Effington, de Salem, pourquoi tu t'entendrais pas avec les autres ?

-Oui, papa, mais Alex, elle ne me considère pas comme « l'héritière Totaligton », mais comme une vraie personne.

-Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu t'appelles Lexington Totaligton.

Et là, une idée me vient, et je m'exclame :

- Papa, si je prends le nom de maman, n'y a pas de problème !

-Pardon ? Mon père me regarde abasourdit, il a vraiment du mal à me suivre des fois.

-Si je ne m'appelle pas « Totaligton », on ne me considèrera pas comme telle, et pour moi, c'est franchement mieux. (Je vois qu'il n'est pas convaincu). De plus, si je suis « juste » une Hatkins, je pourrais plus facilement voir la vrai face des gens, savoir de qui je peux m'entourer, sans être influencée…

Et c'est ainsi, que moi, Lexington Totaligton a été inscrite incognito (enfin presque, Dumbledore, le directeur est au courant et a absolument tenu à me nommer préfète en chef) à Poudlard.

Et sincèrement, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose.

LTLTLTLTLTLTL

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic**

**Un petite review s'il vous plaît …**

**Inconnue**


	3. Le train, c'est super pour réviser son v

**Salut c'est moi pour la suite. **

**Je précise que les reviews sont appréciées, même si c'est pour rien dire**

_**Chapitre 2 : Le train, c'est parfait pour réviser son vocabulaire**_

Ca y est, c'est le 1er Septembre.

J'avance dans la gare de Londres bourrée de Moldus. Je souris mais j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Je souris car il faut paraître (… et à par ça je déteste les hypocrites !!!)

On m'a dit de me rendre au quai 9 ¾ , j'ai pas trop compris comment on faisait mais bon, c'est pas grave, on trouvera !!!

Bien sûr, je suis seule. Mais remarquez, venir accompagnée de gardes du corps, je ne pense pas que se soit le must pour passer inaperçu.

Les Moldus me dévisagent tous et franchement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder mon reflet dans les vitres des wagons. Leurs regards sont insistants. Comme s'ils savaient mon secret. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Non ?

J'arrive, enfin entre les quais 9 et10.

Bon en toute logique, le quai 9 ¾ doit pas être loin, non ?

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on ce dit qu'on a été con de pas écouter les consignes. Ca évite de paraître stupide, comme moi aujourd'hui.

Toujours perdue dans ma pensée philosophique, je vois deux personnes courir puis disparaître devant la barrière.

Et bien, je crois savoir comment on passe maintenant !!!

(Oubliez ma pensée philosophique, écouter ses parents, ça ne sert strictement à rien !)

Bon maintenant faut passer.

Je m'arme de ma superbe et me dirige vers la barrière où viennent de disparaître les deux sorciers.

Je fais bien attention à bien relever le menton, à rester droite…. Bref je fais ce qu'il faut pour respecter le règle 59 du C_ode des Bonnes Familles_ : être parfaite en toute circonstance.

(Perso, je me demande toujours comment on peut être parfaite en poussant un caddie, j'avoue n'avoir encore jamais essayé)

J'ai cru que traverser le passage serait le plus difficile.

Et bien, c'est faux ! Le quai est véritablement surpeuplé.

Et quand je dis surpeuplé, je dis surpeuplé !!!!

Bon, j'arrive à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, mais comme chez les moldus, tout le monde me dévisage.

… et non, je vous rassure, je n'ai pas de tache sur le nez !!

Je bouscule légèrement un grand métis :

-Pardon, dis-je distraitement.

Puis je gagne le train sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Dans le train, là aussi, il y a du monde.

Je vois des groupes d'ados s'amuser et un doute s'immisce dans mon esprit :

Peut-être que cette année va être sympa ?

LTLTLTLTLTLT

**PV Drago Malfoy :**

**Encore une année à se faire chier !!!**

**Je les vois tous, ces mioches qui s'agitent dans tous les sens. **

**Non mais, ils savent ce qu'est la dignité ?**

**Apparemment non.**

**Père et Mère sont aussi dégoûtés que moi. Mais bon, ils ont tenu à m'accompagner.**

**On fait donc front ensemble (et je vous avoue que ça fait bizarre de dire ça)**

**Enfin, j'aperçois Blaise, qui se dirige vers nous avec ses parents.**

**Franchement, ce n'était pas trop tôt !!!**

**La conversation commence, nous discutions de tout et de rien. **

**Nos pères de politique et de commerce.**

**Nos mères, elles, sont plus branchées mode, défilés, potins….**

**Mais malgré tous ces beaux sujets de conversations. On en choisit un autre, un peu moins, comment dire…. Barbant ?**

**-T'as vu les Canons ? Comment ils se sont fait ramasser, commence Blaise, mais je cesse de l'écouter.**

**Je la vois**

**Elle**

**C'est la première fois que je la vois,**

**Et c'est un ange.**

**Un ange déchu, voila ce qu'elle est !**

**Elle semble parfaite.**

**Elle bouscule légèrement Blaise et dit :**

**-Pardon.**

**Mais, ce simple mot fait battre mon cœur.**

**Je veux lui parler. Je dois lui parler.**

**Mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle est déjà disparue.**

**Pire…**

…**Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.**

LTLTLTLTLTLT

J'entre dans le premier compartiment vide que je trouve.

Je déteste les trains. Il n'y a jamais rien à faire.

Juste rochonner.

Mais heureusement, je ne ronchonne pas longtemps.

Une fille avec une véritable forêt sur la tête (je vous jure, l'Amazonie) entre, suivi par une grand dadais roux couvert de taches de rousseurs et un freluquet.

La fille demande s'ils peuvent s'installer.

Je vais quand même pas dire non.

Quoique …

Mais je finis par accepter et Melle Forêt me demande :

- Salut, tu es nouvelle ?

Non, on ne s'est jamais vu mais je vais à Poudlard depuis des années.

Des fois, faut utiliser son cerveau.

- Oui, je rentre en 7eme année, répondis-je avec ma plus belle voix

Oui, je sais c'est mal de faire de l'hypocrisie

- Oh, cool moi c'est Hermione Granger.

Je relève un peu la tête. Juste pour voir à quoi elle ressemble exactement.

Mais attention, je la regarde discrètement, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte que son nom ne met pas totalement inconnu.

Non, mais oh, je ne suis pas une groupie moi !!!

Ainsi, j'avais devant moi la « meilleure » élève de Poudlard.

A partir de ça, je suppose que le rouquin est Machin Weasley (J'ai complètement oublié son nom). Et l'autre ce doit être :

L'unique, l'incomparable …… Harry Potter.

Honnêtement, je le plains, mais bon, on ne va pas lui dire.

On va voir si ils sont sympas.

-Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter, et lui c'est Ronald Weasley. Sinon, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Moi, c'est Lexington Hatkins !

-Ah, « Lexington » comme l'Avenue de New York, s'exclame Hermione

-Oui, ma mère était mannequin.

-Che comprends mieux pourchoi tu ressembles à cha maintenant, me dit Ron en mangeant, salement, une chocogrenouille.

-Ron, hurle Harry. Excuse le, c'est un rustre.

Tu m'étonnes c'est un rustre. Et en plus c'est un porc !!

Et sa phrase,mon Dieu, j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire !

-Sinon, me demande Hermione, tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

Des fois, dans la vie, faut mieux paraître stupide.

C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire aujourd'hui .

-Aucune idée, je peux aller où ?

Hermione et Harry se lance alors dans un explication très complète de Poudlard, mais, je vous rassure, rien de très différent que ce qui est écrit dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Finalement, il est possible, j'ai bien dit possible, que je puisse m'amuser cette année.

**PV Drago Malfoy :**

**Je discute avec Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle dans un compartiment.**

**Pansy me colle. Pire qu'une sangsue.**

**Tu me diras, avec une gueule pareille, on pourrait facilement dire que c'en est une.**

**-A mon Draginouchet adoré tu m'as tellement manqué !!**

**-Je sais Pansy, tu me l'as déjà dit. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!!**

**Quand elle me parle comme ça, j'ai qu'une envie : lui mettre une baffe dans la gueule et l'envoyer bouler. **

**Mais je suis un Malfoy, je dois me contenir.**

**Blaise parle du dernier Balai « Le Rapace » de chez Nimbus.**

**Mais moi, je suis complètement ailleurs. **

**Je pense à « Elle »**

**Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette fille me fait cet effet là….**

**Mais je suis interrompu par Fly, qui arrive et dit :**

**-Les Gryffondors sont juste à coté. Si on allait leur rendre une petite visite ?**

**Je me décide à y aller moi-même. **

**Après tout, ça me changera les idées **

**Et j'ouvre la porte de leur compartiment, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons.**

LTLTLTLTLTLT

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont plutôt sympas finalement.

Depuis des heures, on n'arrête pas de rigoler.

On est en train de parler des rivalités entre les maisons quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Franchement celui qui a fait ça est vraiment mal élevé.

Non mais oh, on fait ça à la maison mais pas dans un train !

Le Mal-élevé en question rentre dans le compartiment.

C'est un type avec des cheveux super blonds, presque blancs en faite. Il a les yeux gris et, je dois le reconnaître, une carrure d'athlète.

A voir ces traits, je suis presque sûr qu'il fait parti de la Haute.

On va voir ce qu'il dit.

Il est suivit par…

… deux monstres

Ils sont énormes, gros, énormes, horribles….

Oh mon dieu !

Ces « trois » énergumènes doivent être à Serpentard : Ils en porte le blason sur leur uniforme.

-Alors, les minables, reprit Mr Mal-élevé, vous passez de bonnes vacances dans vos piaules minables ? Oh pardons, vous vivez soit chez les Moldus, soit chez les miséreux. Oh pauvres petits chéris….

Mille gallions, mille !!! Il fait partit de la Haute.

Je suis trop forte pour les reconnaître. Et ouais, j'ai de l'entraînement !!!

Par contre, je pensais que Mr était juste snob, prétentieux, arrogant, mais je me suis trompée.

Il est juste très snob, très prétention et très très arrogant.

On va voir ce qu'il vaut à la joute verbale :

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Parce que j'ai pas trop compris là !

Je vous un éclair de stupeur passer dans les yeux de mon interlocuteur.

Il ne devait pas m'avoir vu.

Pauvre petit chat.

-Je ne crois pas te connaître. Qui es tu ?

Woauh, polaire la ton, un brin méprisant, mais j'ai déjà vu mieux.

Et d'abord, c'est moi qui pose les questions !!

-Je t'ai demandé de répéter, il me semble. Oh pardon, tu as peut-être un problème d'audition.

J'entends les trois gryffondors rirent.

(Et franchement, ils ont raison !!)

Par contre, le blondinet, il trouve ça beaucoup moins drôle :

-Comment oses-tu ? (Là il est à moitié en train de s'étouffer) Mais à qui tu crois parler ?

-Aucune idée, et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à fiche !! Bon maintenant, au revoir. La sortie c'est derrière !

Se cacher derrière un nom, une identité. Non, mais oh. C'est bon à la maternelle !!!

-Je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. Et écoute moi bien, je serai toujours supérieur à toi, et mon père est sans aucun doute beaucoup plus riche que le tiens.

C'est pas vrai !!!!

Je n'ai pas quittée la maison depuis deux jours, qu'on me la sort déjà celle là….

Non, mais c'est trop fort.

C'est la plus grande connerie que j'ai jamais entendue !!!

Finalement je crois que je vais bien m'amuser cette année.

Je ne peux pas me retenir. J'explose littéralement de rire.

Malfoy a l'air furieux de ma soudaine crise de rire

-Pourquoi ris tu ? Tu me dois le respect !!!

Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier !!!!

Non mais il rêve le mec.

-Si tu le dis, articulais-je entre deux fous rires.

Autour de moi, personne ne comprenait ma crise de rire, mais après tout…. On s'en moque !!

Malfoy s'apprête à sortir une réplique, quand un pauvre élève à la mauvaise idée de nous signaler l'arrivée imminente du train à Pré Au Lard.

Pauvre petit Malfoy, c'est fait massacrer par la méchante fifille.

Le pauvre chéri.

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Une review ? please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Même pour rien dire !) **

**Inconnue**


	4. Serpentard? C'est la Sibérie, non?

**Salut, c'est moi pour le troisième chapitre**

**Ps : Pensez à la review, s'il vous plaît…**

_**Chapitre 3 : Serpentard ? C'est la Sibérie, non ?**_

Une fois sur le quai, je me demande ce que je dois faire.

C'est vrai quoi ? Moi, je ne suis jamais allée ici !

Soudain, il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne et je vois…

…Un géant.

Il est immense ce mec. Ce doit vraiment être un géant.

Y a toujours des personnes avec lesquelles on se sent petit. Et avec lui, on se sent très très très petit. Je me sens très très très petite. Et pourtant je mesure 1 m 80.

Je rejoins donc avec lui le groupe de premières années. Et eux, on dirait qu'ils sont de taille réduite. …

…. Y a pas eu de problème durant le voyage ?

Dit moi qu'on n'a pas tous rétrécie ?

Faudra que je vérifie !!!

Bref, on embarque tous dans des barques pour traverser un lac.

( ça par contre, c'est très stéréotypée comme idée)

Et puis tout à coup, j'entends un grand :

« WAOUH !!! »

Mais vous voyez, le truc super discret.

Enfin, passons, j'aperçois le château.

Bon, je dois dire qu'il est pas mal. Même carrément beau, mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour ressembler à un poisson rouge, comme tous mes voisins !!

Non mais quel manque de tenue !! Je vous jure

Puis, un professeur à l'allure super sévère nous conduit dans une grande salle bondée.

Y a des centaines d'élèves, qui nous regardent, mais surtout … qui me regardent.

Mais bon, comment leur en vouloir.

Je détonne un peu avec mon mètre quatre vingt au milieu des premières années.

Et j'ai même l'air carrément stupide.

Dans ces cas là, on applique la règle 36 du code : toujours rester digne.

Et je vous avoue que c'est franchement pas de la tarte !!!

Je vois Dumbledore me lancer un regard amusé avant de commencer son discours.

Débile du reste : Miam hiboux, célèbre, Quidditch et facétie.

J'ai pas trop compris l'intérêt mais les autres ont rigolé.

J'ai du louper un chapitre…

Puis ils ont apporté un vieux chapeau tout pourri.

Tellement pourri que même Mouki n'en voudrait pas.

Et pourtant il adore les trucs horribles.

La prof qui nous avait amenés commence à réciter une véritable litanie de nom.

A chaque fois, il y a un stroumf de première année qui va vers le chapeau avant d'être réparti dans une des quatre maisons.

A la fin, il ne reste plus que moi.

Et j'avoue traverser alors un grand moment de solitude dans tous les sens du terme.

Puis Dumbledore reprend la parole et me présente :

- S'il vous plaît, je dois encore vous présenter notre nouvelle préfète en chef, Lexington Hatkins. Elle rentrera directement en 7eme année. Je compte sur vous pour lui accorder un accueil digne de ce nom.

Puis il me fait signe d'aller essayer le « chapeau ».

A peine a-t-il effleuré ma tête qu'il semble hésiter :

- Tiens, tiens, une Totaligton. Je ne pensais pas te voir jeune fille.

- S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien…

- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille. Je ne dirais rien. Mais tu me poses un problème. Tu es très difficile à répartir.

Tu possèdes le courage légendaire de tes ancêtres, et Gryffondor serait honoré de t'accueillir en sa maison.

Mais, je vois aussi une intelligence hors du commun. Oh oui, Serdaigle adorait t'avoir.

Mais je vois aussi de la ruse, beaucoup de ruse…

- Pardon, mais ça ne me dit pas où je vais passer mon année.

- Je pense que vu ton stratagème, la meilleure des maisons serait pour toi

…. SERPENTARD !

Dans la grande salle, tout est calme, puis les Serpentards applaudissent.

Je me dirige alors vers leur table.

C'est bizarre, ils me regardent de travers.

L'année va peut-être pas être aussi amusante que ça, finalement

Je m'assois à coté d'une fille blonde de 7eme année.

-Salut, moi c'est Callista, Callista Brook, me dit-elle enjouée.

-Lexington Hatkins, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Autant essayer de se faire des amis tout de suite non ?

Autour de moi, je vois trois garçons discutant ensembles.

Il y a aussi trois filles, super moche, qui roucoulent autour d'un garçon…..

J'ai gagné le pompon. !!!!

On applaudit tous bien fort…

Je suis dans la même maison que Mr L'Arrogant.

(J'avais pas percuté avant)

Manquait plus que ça !!!

J'ai quand même droit aux présentations.

Les trois goules se nomment Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode et Tracey Greengrass.

Franchement, les pauvres, je les plains, en plus d'être de vrais thons, elles doivent avoir le QI d'une clé à molette. Et encore, je suis gentille !!

Je revois le garçon métissé que j'ai bousculé ce matin sur le quai. Il se présente : Blaise Zabini.

J'ai déjà entendu ce nom là, mais, comme pour Granger, je fais comme de rien n'était.

Ils ne doivent absolument pas savoir que je connais leur nom.

Sinon, ma couverture est bonne pour la décharge.

Les deux monstres du train se nomment Crabbe et Goyle.

Ne me demandez pas qui est qui, je ne sais pas. Pour moi, ce sont juste deux erreurs de la nature.

Je vois aussi un petit blond, Fly. Et il est plutôt mignon, je dois dire.

Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, ma grande.

-Alors Hatkins, coupe Mr Malfoy avec un ton polaire, dit nous ce que fait ton père.

Oh le salaud.

Si il y a une question à ne pas poser, il la pose.

Mon cœur s'alarme.

Il ne peut pas savoir. Non, il ne peut pas savoir !!

Trouve quelque chose à dire, vite ma grande :

-Oh pas grand-chose, juste un peu de commerce.

Pardon papa de dire ça.

Mais bon, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'agit de montants à neuf chiffres. Non ?

C'est terrible comment une simple petite phrase, une semi-verité, peut changer la donne.

Pour eux, je ne fais plus partis que de la plèbe.

Mon père est commerçant.

Je suis un parasite.

Et on ma jamais traité comme ça !!!

Franchement, j'adore les personnes que je vais côtoyer toute ma vie. !!!

En plus, l'atmosphère à cette table est glaciale.

Je crois qu'il fait plus chaud en Sibérie.

-Oh fait, ça a été super long ta répartition. Il a du te dire plein de trucs intéressants, non ? Me demande Callista.

Elle ne semble pas se moquer. Juste s'ennuyer. Allez, discutons !!!

-Ah bon ? Plus long que d'habitude ?

-Oh oui, pour certain, ça prend que quelques secondes. Mais toi tu viens de battre un record au moins. Tu vas avoir droit à ton nom dans la salle des trophées.

Merci papa, devoir supporter le nom, plus une plaque dans la salle des trophées, ça en aurait été plus que je ne puisse en supporter.

Non mais c'est vrai.

Totaligton est déjà assez connu pour ne pas attirer l'attention encore plus dessus.

Puis je me rends compte que le banquet est servi.

Il y a plein de trucs, de tous les horizons, des trucs chinois, mexicains, italiens…

Je regarde les autres Serpentards discuter et mes impressions se confirment.

Les trois filles sont connes comme des balais, et les mecs sont en admiration devant Malfoy.

C'est franchement décevant.

Mais bon, Callista semble fréquentable.

La maison n'a pas totalement touché le fond

-Oh Dragounichet, j'adore ta cravate, s'exclame une gourdasse, Pansy je crois.

Elle n'a pas touché le fond, ……. Mais elle creuse !!

A la fin du banquet, je suis Callista vers les dortoirs des Serpentards.

Les dortoirs sont sympas, mais on est dans les cachots, et il fait un peu froid.

Bingo !

Je sais pourquoi ils sont aussi froids !

Ça leur est monté au cerveau, et, pour les filles, ça l'a gelé !!

C'est pour ça qu'elles dont aussi connes !!

Oh les pauvres petits cœurs !!

Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher tout de suite.

Chez moi, je regarde toujours les étoiles avant de m'endormir. Et avec les baies vitrées, je dois dire que c'est pratique.

Il ne doit rester personne dans la salle commune c'est tout calme.

C'est d'un calme de glace.

Mais alors que j'admire la Grande Ours, une main me saisit à la gorge.

Apparemment, j'étais pas toute seule !

-Alors, comme ça, tu oses me manquer de respect, siffle ….Malfoy

Mon Dieu, j'adore faire tourner les gens en bourrique :

-Ah bon, je t'ai manqué de respect ? Je vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu faire, puisque tu n'en mérite aucun !

J'adore prendre les gens pour des cons, mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça va mal tourner.

-Chut, me susurre –il à l'oreille.

J'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin là !!

-Je t'offre une occasion de te faire pardonner, reprend il.

J'ai peur !!!

Je sens ça main se poser sur ma cuisse !!!

Non, mais oh, il me prends pour quoi la ?

Pour sa copine ?

Je lui lance un coup de pied bien placé.

Et ça y est, il m'a lâchée.

Par contre, il semble avoir mal.

(Papa a insisté pour que j'apprenne le Karaté, ça aide)

Et vous savez quoi, c'est bien fait pour lui !

-Dans tes rêves Malfoy !

Et je monte me coucher comme si de rien n'était.

Message important :

Je doute que cette année soit de tout repos !!

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Vous pouvez cliquer sur le bouton review ?**

**S'il vous plaît ?**

**Inconnue**


	5. Une matinée réjouissante!

**Salut c'est moi**

**Voici le 4eme chapitre :**

_**Chapitre 4 : Une matinée réjouissante !!!**_

Le réveil sonne.

Je suis super courbaturée

Oh mon petit lit, tu me manques déjà.

Bon faut se lever.

C'est pas vrai, les 3 G (3 gourdasses) sont déjà en pleine conversation :

-Oh, il est trop beau, s'exclame Pansy

On parle de qui là ?

-Oh oui, répondent en cœur Tracey et Milicent.

Je regarde Callista abasourdie. Elle me sourit et murmure :

-T'inquiète pas elle font sa tous les jours.

Là, je m'inquiète :

Elles sont suffisamment connes pour faire ça tous les jours ?

Oh mon Dieu !

Où suis-je ?

-Mais le pire, c'est dans la journée, me glisse-t-elle.

Parce que y a pire ??????

-En fait, ce n'est qu'un pâle extrait. Elles suivent Malfoy toute la journée et gloussent dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

C'est pas vrai !!!

Dites moi que c'est une blague !!!

Et je dois être sympa…avec des trucs comme ça ?

Vous croyez que je peux pas plutôt appeler l'asile ??

Bon on va s'habiller.

Ce qui est bien avec l'uniforme au pensionnat, c'est qu'on a pas trop de mal à choisir :

C'est jupe standard obligatoire

Chemise standard obligatoire

Chaussures standard obligatoires

Et cape standard obligatoire

Vous avez une très grande marge pour exprimer votre créativité, c'est terrible.

Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Après avoir revêtu notre uniforme standard obligatoire, Callista et moi descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Quand nous arrivons elle est presque vide, mais des élèves commencent déjà à arriver.

Bon, remontons nous le moral : qui a-t-il au petit-déjeuner ?

Réponse : des toasts, de la marmelade, des toasts, du jus de citrouille, des toasts, du lait, des toasts, des céréales et encore des toasts.

C'est bon on risque pas de manquer de toast !!!

Attends, Attends, il y a aussi ……………du Nutella !!!

Merci Merci mon Dieu.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon !

Je discute de tout et de rien avec Callista et Fly.

Il vient d'arriver. En plus d'être mignon, il a de la conversation.

(Et ici c'est très important, je peux vous le dire !!)

Mais soudain Malfoy vient gâcher mon petit-déj : il a la mauvaise idée de s'asseoir à coté de moi… et pire… de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Je le déteste !!!!

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux aujourd'hui Malfoy, lui lançais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Tiens Hatkins, ton emploi du temps.

Je lui prend l'emploi du temps des mains, le remercie aussi chaleureusement qu'un glaçon et me tourne vers Callista pour reprendre notre conversation.

Il croit quand même pas que je vais me forcer à discuter avec lui aujourd'hui.

Il prend vraiment ces rêves pour la réalité, ce mec.

-Hatkins, j'ai regardé ton emploi du temps et on a cours ensemble toute la journée et…

Mon Dieu, dites moi que c'est faux,

Que c'est une blague

J'irai à l'église

Je ferai ma prière …

Et merde, j'ai cours avec lui….……………

-Donc si tu veux je peux te guider dans Poudlard et te faire visiter le château cette après midi, me propose-t –il avec un sourire séducteur.

Trouve quelque chose ma grande, il en dépend de ta survie.

Et la je vois l'emploi du temps de Callista :

Merci mon Dieu, elle a cours avec moi aujourd'hui.

Je sors mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et lança à Malfoy :

-C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais je préfère rester avec Callista. Mais tu peux proposer la visite guidée à Pansy, je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie ! Bonne journée Malfoy.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça apparemment, vu sa tête. Dommage je n'ai pas d'appareil photos avec moi.

J'aime beaucoup aussi la tête de Callista.

On dirait que j'ai commis un crime. Elle est complètement éberluée.

Mais elle me suit quand je quitte la grande salle et me dit :

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire.

-J'ai juste refusé la proposition d'un type qui m'insupporte. Je ne vois pas ce qui a d'exceptionnel.

-Non, c'est vrai (elle prends un air sarcastique), tu as juste rembarré le Prince des Serpentard, le plus beau garçon de Poudlard et un des meilleurs partis du monde sorcier. Tu es la première personne que je connaisse à oser faire un truc pareil.

Oh, c'est juste ça.

Bon c'est vrai, je connaissais pas sa réputation.

Mais bon j'ai beaucoup aimé sa tête. Et puis après tout :

-Tu sais avoir peur de remettre à sa place une personne à cause de sa réputation est une faiblesse. Quelqu'un de franc sera toujours plus apprécié qu'un hypocrite. Crois moi.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense, mais elle est pas obligée de me croire.

Bon, notre premier cours de la matinée…

Pardon notre seul cours de la matinée qui dure quand même quatre heures est potion avec le professeur Rogue. Notre très cher directeur de maison, on va voir ce qu'il vaut.

Nous nous installons Callista et moi, l'une à coté de l'autre. Je sens le regard de Malfoy me brûler la nuque, mais lorsque je suis sûr le point de lui demander s'il veut ma photo, le professeur Rogue entre dans la classe

J'aime beaucoup son jeté de cape

Il a du s'entraîner longtemps avant d'arriver à ce résultat.

Bref, il entre en faisant un super lancé de cape et il dit d'une voix que se veut glaciale :

-Rangez vos livres, sortez du parchemin, nous allons nous rendre compte de votre niveau pitoyable sans plus tarder.

Bingo.

C'est ma première de cour à Poudlard et j'ai déjà une interro.

J'ai vraiment une chance de malade.

Bon, on va la faire cette interro oui ou non.

Alors…………………… attendez, il est sûr que c'est au programme de 7eme année, ça ?

Bon, on va lui répondre à ces questions.

C'est bizarre. Je pensais à avoir de l'avance en potion, mais apparemment non.

Autour de moi personne n'écrit.

Ils ont tous l'air choqués.

Attends, si, Malfoy écrit… un peu.

Puis au bout d'une heure, Rogue ramasse les parchemins, qui pour beaucoup sont vierges.

Ca y est !

Je sais à qui il me fait penser

Il doit être cousin avec la tante Adélaïde !!!

Bref, après l'écrit, l'épreuve pratique, on doit se mettre en duo. Je me mets bien sûr avec Callista. Mais mon professeur préféré me dit :

-Melle Hatkins, comme vous êtes nouvelle, je vous conseille de vous mettre avec Mr Malfoy. Je suppose que Mr Malfoy serait ravi de vous aider.

-Bien sûr professeur, répond le bond un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres

-Si vous le désirez Professeur, me contentais-je de répondre

Espèce de connard, de salaud……

Il est de mèche avec l'autre ou quoi !!

-Maintenant, vous allez essayer de me confectionner une potion de Vivifix. Bien sûr je doute que vous parveniez à obtenir un résultat probant cependant, sachez que chaque duo devra « tester » sa potion.

Maintenant au travail.

Un Vivifix !

Un Vivifix !!

Allo la terre ! Nous avons un problème. Il est complètement fou.

Le Vivifix est **la** potion la plus demandée aux examens d'agrégation de potion.

Elle est de catégorie 10 (sur 10 quand même) et il veut la faire réaliser par des élèves de 7eme année.

Il est fou et on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Bon, on va la faire sa potion à la con.

Je vais chercher les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin et m'apprête à couper en petit morceau la racine de brume, quand mon « merveilleux » partenaire, me dit :

-Fait attention, il faut écraser la racine de brume…

-Pardon Malfoy, mais tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Ca dépend quoi mon cœur. Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est pas vrai !

Il ose me draguer ! Et en plein cours en plus.

On aura tout vu !

-Je te parle de la potion, Malfoy !

Et, au fait, pour toi c'est Hatkins, et pas mon cœur.

Il se rembrunit :

-Non, mais….mais putain fait attention, tu viens de te tromper, tu vas faire foirer la potion.

-Ecoute Malfoy, moi, j'ai déjà fait la potion. (Je lui offre mon plus joli sourire) Donc je sais comment on fait. Si tu veux tout savoir, la recette du livre est archaïque. Donc on va suivre **ma** recette, et tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire. D'accord ?

-Et pourquoi je le ferai ?

-Réfléchis Malfoy, j'ai déjà commencée ma recette. Donc si tu reprends celle du livre tu vas tout faire exploser…..

Je le vois perdre son sourire ironique.

…. Donc il est plus intéressant pour toi de faire ce que je te dis.

Il me lance un regard noir, mais je m'en moque.

Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu « l'Homme viril ».

C'est un vrai crétin ce mec.

La potion se déroule très bien et au bout de deux heures elle est achevée.

Rogue arrive un sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que notre potion, trop vite réalisée par rapport à la recette du livre (mais pas la nouvelle), est un échec total.

J'admire son visage qui perd son sourire quand notre potion est de la couleur le plus parfaite possible, un bleu électrique parfaitement pur.

(Ps : je savoure toujours ces moments avec délectation, c'est mon péché mignon)

Mais il se remet à sourire et nous demande de la tester.

Cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Malfoy, de perdre ces couleurs.

Oh pauvre petit chéri, il a peur d'avoir raté la potion ?

Tant pis, c'est moi qui vais la tester.

Je n'en bois qu'une gorgée.

(Elle est très concentrée faut pas exagérer !)

Et au bout de quelques secondes, je sens mes membres gagnés en vélocité.

J'en fais la démonstration à Mr Le Professeur et à mon partenaire.

Tous deux sont ébahie et dit :

-Expliquez-moi une chose, jeune gens. Comment avez-vous pu réaliser cette potion à la perfection dans un délai aussi bref ?

Il nous lance alors des regards noirs à moi comme à l'autre, qui se ratatine. Franchement on aura tout vu.

Je vois que Malfoy ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Deuxième erreur, il n'a pas pensé à se renseigner sur la recette que j'ai mise en pratique.

Et bien sûr, j'adore faire passer les gens pour des idiots (et ici c'est le cas pour Malfoy)

Alors je prends la parole et dit à mon professeur adoré :

-Je l'ai déjà réalisée l'année dernier professeur. Mais la recette proposée dans votre manuel avait été jugée trop archaïque, donc mon professeur en a choisi une autre plus courte et plus moderne.

J'avais vraiment fait une connerie en oubliant mon appareil photo ce matin.

Tout deux on blêmit avant de reprendre leur masque.

-50 points pour Serpentard, et Melle Hatkins, je veux vous voir à la fin de l'heure.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je dis à Callista d'aller manger, que je la rejoindrai après. Puis je me dirige vers le bureau de Rogue.

Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux, (au sens propre comme au littéral) et me demande :

-Expliquez moi une chose Mademoiselle, comment, une élève de 7eme année peut elle avoir déjà réalisé un Vivifix, et être capable de répondre parfaitement à un examen blanc d'agrégation en potion.

A l'interro, c'était niveau agrégation ? C'était pour ça que ça me paraissait assez compliqué.

Je comprends mieux !!!

Et je réitère ce que j'ai dit plus tôt :

Ce prof est parfait taré.

Attendez non, c'est à force de rester dans les cachots, ça lui a givré le cerveau !!

Mais on ne lui dira pas !!!

-La réponse est simple Professeur, j'ai eu un excellent professeur l'année dernière.

-Qui est ? Melle Hatkins

-Le professeur Shalimatra.

-Pardon, Shalimatra de Salem ?

-Oui, le professeur qui a eu son agrégation à 15 ans et qui a remporté le prix Medix de Potion l'année dernière.

-Vous venez de Salem ?

Je me dirige vers la porte et lui réponds par la négative, avant de quitter les cachots.

Allez on dégage vite, je suis sur terrain glissant.

Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas aller à Salem,

Quoique les USA, ça doit être sympa aussi.

Papa a juste embauché pour moi les professeurs les plus prestigieux et forcément, j'ai pas mal d'avance.

Mais si les professeurs réagissent tous comme mon très cher professeur de potion, cela risque d'être très réjouissant !!!

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**S'il vous plaît par pitié… une review**

**Inconnue**


	6. La vérité est un sac de noeuds!

**Salut c'est moi pour le nouveau chapitre**

**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement _Santera, pierrafeu et Coin-Café _pour m'avoir fait le privilège de laisser une review**

**Et je peux vous dire que je commençais à désespérer**

**Mais maintenant on est sauvé!!!**

**(Ps: Mais c'est pas interdit de laisser des reviews)**

_**Chapitre 5 : La vérité est un sac de nœuds !**_

Les cours de l'après-midi viennent de se terminer.

Finalement, Poudlard c'est pas si mal que ça.

J'aime beaucoup le professeur d'enchantement. Il est tout petit et trop marrant. En plus, il a l'air compétent !

J'ai rendez-vous avec Callista dans une heure aux dortoirs.

C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas tout le temps ensemble, mais bon, on fait pas les mêmes options !

Et oui, c'est con.

Moi, mon truc c'est surtout métamorphose, sortilège, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, les matières dites théoriques

Alors que Callista est plus botanique, soin au créature magique, les matières pratiques.

Je suis sur le point de sortir de classe quand Fly vient me voir en me demande hésitant :

-Euh, j'ai vu que tu avais du temps libre, si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le château.

Bien sûr que j'accepte une proposition pareille.

Vous feriez quoi vous ?

Un garçon super sympa, super mignon et surtout qui semble être doté d'un cerveau, vous propose de passer du temps avec lui.

Moi je fonce.

-Bien sûr.

Evidemment, je lui fais un sourire, mais je ne lui fais pas un méga sourire. Je ne suis pas une groupie.

Et puis, si je lui faisais un méga sourire, il pourrait croire que je craque pour lui ce qui est faux.

On est sur le point de sortir de la salle quand une voix grinçante nous apostrophe :

-T'inquiètes pas Fly, je me charge de faire la visite à Hatkins.

Malfoy

A croire qu'il s'est donné comme mot d'ordre de me pourrir la vie celui là.

-Pardon, tu disais Malfoy ?

-J'ai dit que je serais ravi de te faire visiter le château, Lexington, tu viens, me répond-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je sens Fly partir, mais je lui rattrape le bras.

Non mais oh, Malfoy va pas faire foirer la visite.

-Désolé, Malfoy, je préfère visiter avec Fly.

Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit Fly me dit :

-Laisse tomber Lexington, A plus.

Non mais c'est une blague.

Il vient de tout faire foirer.

-Alors tu viens Lexington, me demande l'emmerdeur professionnel avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus séducteur.

-Désolé Malfoy, mais j'ai plus envie de visiter. Et au fait, pour toi c'est Hatkins.

Bye.

Et je l'ai laissé planté là.

Je sais, c'est mal élevé, mais vous auriez fait quoi à ma place.

Je me dirige alors, seule, vers la salle commune.

L'avantage d'avoir un grand château. C'est qu'on peut se promener dedans, découvrir des passages secrets, être seule (c'est très important).

A la maison y en a plein et c'est génial pour jouer à chache-cache.

Bon, je me dépêche. Peut-être que papa m'a envoyé un hibou.

J'adore papa.

Certes, il n'est pas souvent à la maison (presque jamais en fait) mais il pense à moi.

Par exemple je peux presque parier que d'ici deux jours j'aurai reçu une lettre de lui.

Une lettre, et un paquet.

Il adore me faire des cadeaux.

Il m'en fait pour un oui ou pour un non.

Mais je suis coupée en pleine pensée sur mon papa adoré, quand une main, me tire dans un……… cagibi !!

Pardon, une question, ça fait combien de jours que je suis là ?

Non, parce qu'en fait, il m'arrive plein de chose en ce moment.

Et devinez, à qui appartient la main, qui ma tirée dans le cagibi.

Allez …

Vous ne pouvez pas vos tromper.

Malfoy.

Lui, il doit faire une fixette sur moi et son but ultime c'est de me faire chi…. Pardon de m'enquiquiner.

(Papa n'aime pas que je parle vulgairement)

(Ps : c'est pas parce qu'il n'aime pas que je ne le fait pas des fois, … souvent en fait.)

J'ai à peine le temps de dire « Quidditch » qu'il m'a collée contre le mur du cagibi. Et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

Ce serait sympa qu'il arrête. J'ai horreur de ça, et d'abord je me suis déjà tapée le regard de Rogue ce matin…

Bon, ne nous énervons pas, restons polie et que ça roule :

-Malfoy, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as tirée dans un cagibi et que tu me colles sur le mur.

-Il faut qu'on parle, mon ange.

-Pardon, tu dois faire une erreur Malfoy, Je NE suis PAS TON ange

Non mais pour qui il se prend, MERDE !!!!!!

Mais au lieu de répliquer quelque chose, il se penche vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à le devenir, mon cœur.

Je suis sur le point de le remettre à sa place quand il capture mes lèvres.

Et là…

Tout ce met à tourner.

J'ai beau essayé de ne pas répondre à ce baiser, c'est plus fort que moi et je le laisse approfondir ce baiser.

J'ai des papillons dans le ventre.

C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis collée au sol, plaquée entre le mur et son corps.

Mais, heureusement pour moi, quand il passe sa main sous mon chemisier, je retrouve mes facultés, et je lui colle une gifle.

Juste avant de me précipiter dans mon dortoir.

Mon dieu mais quelle conne !!!!

Pourquoi, j'ai laissé Malfoy m'embrasser ?

Malfoy ?

Malfoy !!!

Je suis vraiment la dernière des gourdasses.

Quoique, les 3G sont pas mal non plus.

Oui, je crois qu'il y a encore du chemin.

**LTLTLTLTLTLTL**

**Pv Drago Malfoy :**

**Mais quel con !**

**J'y crois pas quel con !**

**Je m'effondre sur le sol.**

**Elle est partie.**

**Elle est partie.**

**Je suis le plus beau mec de l'école, et je suis incapable de retenir une fille.**

**Je ne sais même pas qui elle est exactement, mais elle me fait un effet monstre.**

**Ca c'est indéniable.**

**Sa voix, son parfum tout chez elle me donne envie de l'embrasser, de la faire mienne… mais ce n'est qu'une sorcière de bas étage.**

**Putain, elle n'est même pas de mon rang…**

… **je ne sais même pas si c'est une Sang-Pur ????????**

**Pour parfaire mes malheurs, « Hatkins » comme nom, ça ne me dit rien.**

**Elle ne doit pas me faire cet effet là, c'est interdit !**

**Je suis un Malfoy, je contrôle tout.**

**Tout !!**

**Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle me déteste.**

**Ce matin, elle a rejeté ma proposition, mais bon, elle avait peut-être juste pas envie. Mais cette après-midi, elle a accepté la proposition de Fly.**

**De Fly !!!!!**

**Fly, un gringalet, qui ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville !!!**

**Et elle s'est sauvée quand j'ai voulu prendre la place qui me revenait de droit.**

**Mais putain, pourquoi elle fait ça ??**

**Un jour Hatkins tu seras mienne, foi de Malfoy !!**

**Bon, maintenant, où est Pansy, j'ai besoin de me défouler.**

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

Je vois Hermès, le hibou de papa arriver….

Youpi il est chargé….

Attendez, rien de rouge à l'horizon ?

…. Mission réussie : pas de Beuglante.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ma plus grande crainte, la Beuglante.

Vous me direz, c'est peut-être parce que quand il est en colère, papa m'appelle par mon nom entier….

… vous vous moquez pas…

Lexington Madison Park Totaligton

Perso, je trouve ça horrible.

Mes parents devaient pas être trop bien réveillée pour m'appeler comme ça, mais bon.

Ce qui est fait, est fait (c'est la théorie du fait fait comme dirait Alex, ma meilleure amie)

Allez qu'est ce qu'il va me raconter aujourd'hui :

_Ma Princesse_

_Je suis dans mon bureau, et il est tard._

_Je sais que comme moi, tu regardes les étoiles, que tu vois le Grande Ours (ta préférée) resplendir aujourd'hui._

_Ma journée a été épuisante mon ange, pas parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, non,_

_mais parce que je savais que quand je rentrerai ce soir à la maison tu ne serais plus là._

_Crois moi, ma puce, même si ce fut mon idée de t'envoyer à Poudlard, je ne l'aie fait que pour ton bien._

_J'ai appris que tu étais entrée à Serpentard et j'en suis très fier. Mais sache que j'aurais été fier de toi même si tu avais été répartie ailleurs, ma princesse._

_Fait moi honneur, mon ange,_

_Fait honneur à notre famille,_

_Et que les astres veillent sur toi ma fille._

_Ton père, qui t'aime_

_William Totaligton_

_Ps : Promets moi de m'écrire toute les semaine._

_Ps1 : Pense à bien manger ma souris._

_Ps2 : j'ai donné un cadeau pour toi à Hermès dis moi ce que tu en penses._

Ce que je préfère dans les lettres de papa, ce sont les post-scriptum !

C'est vrai quoi, il est assez poétique dans toute sa lettre, mais dans les post-scriptum, il devient un véritable papa poule.

Vous imaginez,

L'homme le plus riche du monde vous dire :

_Pense à bien manger ma souris._

Non mais, c'est la honte…

…mais moi, j'adore quand il fait ça.

Ca prouve que c'est mon papa (bon, je ne sais pas s'il le disait en public, ça me plairait autant…)

Bon voyons ce qu'il nous a envoyé.

Connaissant Papa, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi.

Je remarque qu'Hermès à deux paquets.

Vache, il doit culpabiliser un max pour chercher plusieurs cadeaux.

Ouvrons le premier.

Dans un petit sachet de velours, je sors…. Un écrin de chez _J'adore_, la bijouterie magique.

Ca pas de doute c'est un bijou. Dans l'écrin, il y a un magnifique bracelet avec de nombreuses breloques. Je remarque que sur trois breloques sont gravées : Princesse, Papa et Maman.

Ce qui est bien avec papa, c'est qu'il laisse aussi toujours des consignes :

_Princesse,_

_Comme tu l'as sans aucun doute remarqué, ce bracelet est magique._

_Il permet d'enfermer dans ses breloques des informations, des souvenirs…_

_Je me suis permis d'en mettre quelqu'une dans trois breloques._

_Je pense que tu vois lesquelles._

_Je t'aime ma souris._

Un bracelet qui agit un peu comme une pensine ?

Cool, Papa a toujours des bonnes idées.

Et le deuxième alors.

Dans le paquet, il y a un tout petit boîtier et une paire d'écouteurs.

Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Merci papa de toujours expliquer ce que tu envoies.

_Mon ange,_

_Je pense que tu te questionnes sur ce qu'est ce petit objet._

_Il s'agit du modèle le plus récent de «baladeur musique » _

_Grâce à ça tu peux stocker et écouter toutes les musiques que tu as déjà entendues._

_Tu vas donc pouvoir écouter la musique que tu aimes tant tout le temps_

_Il n'y en a que 3 dans le monde et 2 sont en laboratoire._

_Fais y attention mon cœur_

_Ton père_

C'est un fait avéré.

J'adore les cadeaux de papa.

**LTLTLTLTLTL**

J'ai caché cette lettre.

Personne ne doit savoir

Et bien sûr papa est un génie… il a écrit sur du papier aux armes de la famille.

Plus discret, tu meurs.

Callista entre dans le dortoir et s'affale sur son lit.

Nous sommes toutes les deux.

-Alors, ce cours !

-Mortel et épuisant. On a du changer des Scroutt à Pétards, t'imagines ?

Oui, j'imagine très bien et vous ?

-Bon parlons de toi! C'est vrai quoi t'es super discrète.

Mon dieu, je suis sur terrain glissant.

On tente une diversion :

-Toi d'abord.

-Si tu veux. Y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis fille unique, mon père s'appelle James Brook, il travail au ministère. Ma mère s'appelle Alice et elle est femme au foyer. A toi maintenant.

Bon, on se lance, préparez les bouées de sauvetage.

-Moi aussi je suis fille unique. Mon père s'appelle William. Il fait du commerce et je ne sais pas trop quoi. Ma mère est morte il y a 10 ans dans un accident de voiture. Elle était mannequin. Je crois que tout est dit.

On applaudit bien tous.

Je ne lui ai pas mentie, je lui ai juste dit des semi-vérités.C'est différent.

Je suis sauvée.

Houston fausse alerte.

-Tu sais, tu peux toujours me dire ce que tu veux. Je sens que tu caches un énorme secret.

Merde je me suis réjouie trop vite.

Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

**LTLTLTLTLTL**

**UNE REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!**

**Le bouton est juste en dessous.**

**Inconnue**


	7. Préparer un événement c'est reposant!

**Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre**

**merci à Luxiole et à Coin-café d'avoir laissé des review  
**

**(et c'est toujours pas interdit d'en mettre, perso moi j'aime beaucoup les review !!!)**

_**Chapitre 6 : Préparer un événement c'est très reposant !!**_

Au secours !

J'en peux plus !

Plus d'un mois est déjà passé et je suis crevée, épuisée, morte.

Même un mollusque, comme Pansy, est plus en forme que moi.

Faut dire la vie ici, c'est super compliquée.

Il y a la guerre civile dans les dortoirs.

Figurez-vous que la pauvre Pansy est persuadée que je veux lui piquer « son » mec.

A savoir Malfoy !

Malfoy !!

Plutôt m'arracher la langue que de sortir avec.

Et c'est la stricte vérité !

Alors on droit à des scènes dans les dortoirs, comme aujourd'hui par exemple :

-Je t'ai vue ! Tu lui cours après, s'exclame hystérique la pauvre petite Pansy.

-De quoi tu parles Pansy.

C'est terrible comment sa conversation m'ennuie !!

-Tu le sais très bien de quoi je parle, espèce de garce.

Ce qui est génial avec Pansy, c'est qu'elle est tellement conne, que même quand on la fait passer pour une attardée, elle ne s'en rend pas compte !!!

-Après qui ? Ton chat ?

Je dois avouer qu'elle a un très beau chat quand même. Pas très sympa, ni très intelligent, mais très beau quand même.

-Non, je te parle de Drago, imbécile !...

Ca c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-…Je t'ai vue quand tu t'es collée à Drago aujourd'hui en potion, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. C'est mon petit ami, à moi !

Attendez, j'ai du louper un chapitre.

Elle sort avec Drago maintenant ?

Non mais parce que ça fais des semaines qu'elle nous serine toute la journée dans l'idée de sortir avec.

Si il sort avec, il est vraiment con !

-Oh quand j'ai refait mon lacet ? Mais tu veux que je fasse comment pour refaire mon lacet ? Je peux pas mettre le pied sur la lune, tu sais !

-T'aurais pu le faire ailleurs, en plus tu lui a montré ton décolleté…

Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai

Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous prie d'attribuer la palme d'or à Pansy Parkinson, pour sa connerie légendaire !!!

Non mais ho !

Faut m'expliquer quelque chose là.

Comment je peux faire pour montrer mon décolleté alors que j'ai un chemisier obligatoire, qui semble créé spécialement pour ne rien montrer tant il est mal coupé.

Excusez moi, mais il y a des trucs qui me dépassent !

Et c'est comme ça disons, tous les jours.

Je crois que bientôt elle va m'accuser de draguer Malfoy, rien qu'en respirant.

Je vous l'avez dit j'aurais du appeler l'asile psychiatrique plus tôt.

Mais bon, redevenons sérieux.

Je suis convoquée avec tous les préfets dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi je le sens mal ce rendez-vous.

Déjà ça commence super mal je suis la dernière arrivée et…

Oh mon dieu, la seule place libre est à coté de l'homme de mes rêves

Malfoy

Y a des jours on aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

-Bien jeunes gens, comme vous le savez Halloween, c'est dans deux semaines, et Poudlard organise tous les ans un traditionnel bal d' Halloween…

Non, ils vont organiser un bal de St Valentin à Halloween !!!!

Sinon, non, je ne savais pas qu'il organisait un bal….

Oh dites moi qu'on va pas devoir créer et gérer l'événement !!

S'il vous plaît !

-… Et je compte sur vous pour organiser et superviser l'événement !!

Bingo !!!

Je le répète, il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché !!!

-Ainsi, Mr et Melle vous devez trouvez un thème pour cette soirée d'Halloween et fixer les règles, le déroulement, le lieu….

Alors, là c'est le grand brouhaha.

Non, mais c'est vrai.

Pire qu'à l'animalerie.

-Bon commençons par choisir le thème, proposais-je

-Pourquoi pas « retour des morts vivants », propose un préfet de Poussouffle

Oh mon Dieu, c'est pire que je ne le croyais !

-Non, plutôt, « princesse et prince charmant », de la part d'une préfète de Serdaigle

Et à part ça les Serdaigles sont sensées être intelligent.

Apparemment y a des ratés partout !

-Et pourquoi pas les bisousnours pendant que vous y êtes ! s'exclame un Gryffondor

A peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose de lui

-…le thème « Western » c'est bien mieux.

J'ai rien dit !

C'est aussi un cas désespéré.

-Bon, il nous faudrait un thème qui fasse peur, parce que c'est Halloween, commence Malfoy

-Oui, comme des Zombies, des Vampires, renchéris un Serpentard

Mais vu le regard qu'il se prend de la part de Malfoy, c'est pas ce qu'il avait laissé sous entendre.

-Et pourquoi, qui fasse peur ? On peut pas se déguiser en Elfe… des trucs du genre, des « créatures magiques » bonnes. Pourquoi, vous cherchez toujours du coté du maléfique ?, demande Granger

Je n'ai que très peu parlé aux Gryffondors depuis le train. Le fait que je sois à Serpentard ne leur plaît que moyen. Et Granger ne m'adresse plus la parole parce je suis meilleurs qu'elle, dans toutes les matières !

Bon, réfléchit ma grande, sinon, tu cours droit à la catastrophe :

-Ange ou Démon ?

-Pardon, Hatkins, mais tu peux t'expliquer plus clairement, me grogne Weasley.

-Pourquoi, ne pas faire une soirée basée sur les anges et les démons ? On mélange ainsi le mal, le bien ; le maléfique, le bénéfique…Et en plus ça laisse une grande marge pour trouver un déguisement original.

Ca changera de l'uniforme obligatoire.

-Et, moi j'ai une idée, s'exclame une autre Préféte de Serdaigle. Pourquoi pas inverser les roules ?

-Oui, les filles en pantalons et les garçons en robes, bien sûr, ricane Malfoy

Et je suis un peu d'accord avec lui, sur ce coup là !

J'imagine mal Crabbe et Goyle en robe !

-Non, je voulais dire que se soient les filles qui invitent les garçons et pas l'inverse !

C'est bizarre, mais j'adore cette idée.

-Qui est pour ? m'exclamais-je

Toutes les filles ont levé la main, aucun des garçons.

Merde autant de filles que de garçon.

Ruse ma grande, ruse

-Galanterie oblige, les filles gagnent ! On passe à autre chose !

Bon, ils ne sont pas contents, mais on s'en fout !

-Le parc s'est bien non ? propose quelqu'un

-Je vous rappelle que ce sera le 31 Octobre, donc le seul lieu potable c'est la grande salle.

Waouh, c'est le silence

Le grand manitou a parlé.

-Et ben on y va pas la Grande Salle.

-Et pour la musique, on fait comment ? demande un Poussouffle

-Ca je m'en charge !

Merci papa pour ton « baladeur musique »

Ton cadeau et un sort d'amplification et le tour est joué.

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

Bon finalement on va peut-être y arriver avec ce bal.

Rectification, Malfoy s'avance vers moi,

On va pas y arriver !

-Eh Lexington, tu as prévu d'inviter qui ?

-Ca te regarde ? Non et, au fait, pour toi c'est Hatkins.

-C'était juste pour savoir si je devais me réserver pour ton invitation, ou non.

Quoi ????????????????????????????

Allo la terre, je dois avoir un problème de comprenette là.

C'est moi, ou il croit que j'ai l'intention de l'inviter.

J'hallucine.

-Malfoy, tu serais la dernière personne avec qui j'aimerai aller danser.

Et je pars.

Je sais c'est méchant.

C'est vrai que depuis le coup du cagibi, il a été, presque, sympa, mais de là à imaginer que je suis à ses pieds ?

Je suis pas une groupie et je ne m'appelle pas Pansy.

Non mais, faut pas déconner !

Bon réfléchissons, qui vais-je inviter ?

Voyons à Serpentard

Malfoy : plutôt crever

Zabini : non, je crois que Callista a un faible pour lui.

Crabbe : Oh mon Dieu

Goyle : Oh mon Dieu

Fly : Bingo.

Je vais demander à Fly.

Il est mignon, sympa et on rigole bien ensemble.

**LTLTLTLTLTL**

On est la veille de ce putain de bal.

Et c'est une catastrophe.

La guerre des dortoirs c'est amplifiée :

Malfoy a refusé la proposition de Pansy

Et on ne sait pas avec qui il y va

Bien sûr c'est sur ma poire que tout retombe

Comme par hasard.

J'ai beau dire que j'y vais avec Fly, personne, sauf Callista ne me croit.

C'est terrible comment ils peuvent me croire accro à Malfoy, non mais oh

Sinon, je n'ai toujours pas de robe.

J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'envoyer un hibou à Papa pour qu'il m'envoie une (il adore choisir pour moi) et je n'est toujours rien reçu.

Seuls points positifs, toutes les pistes sont enregistrées, prêt à l'emploies, les décorations sont arrivées

Bon, relativisons :

Je suis dans une merde noir!!!

Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi c'est horreur ??????????

Pansy entre dans une robe fourreau verte bouteille deux fois trop petite pour elle !!!

Oh mon Dieu !!!

Je crois que là, on peut l'inscrire pour le concours de la chose la plus horrible de l'année !!!

Elle le gagne Haut la main !

Attendez, elle a compris qu'il fallait se déguiser en Ange ou en Démon ?

Apparemment non !

Elle a du croire que c'était « la foire aux boudins » le thème.

C'est pas possible autrement !

Non, mais sérieux, elle ne va quand même pas mettre ça pour le bal ?????

-Bon tu viens ? me demande Callista.

Je lui ai promis de l'accompagner à Pré Au Lard pour choisir une robe.

Ce qui est bien avec elle c'est que tout lui va

On se décide pour une robe noire (avec ses cheveux blond c'est terrible), avec des petits imprimés argentées un peu partout sur les manches, sur le bas de la robe et sur son décolleté.

Et elle a vraiment l'air d'un ange.

Je suis presque jalouse (j'ai dit presque!)

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais…

OÙ EST MA ROBE ??????????????????????????????

Je vous promets que j'étrangle papa la prochaine fois que je le vois.

Quand on rentre dans le dortoir, on dirait qu'une bombe nucléaire a explosé tant il y a de monde et de remue-ménage.

Et la cause de tout ce remue-ménage :

4 magnifiques hiboux défendent au péril de leur vie deux immenses paquets

…….sur mon lit

Merci Papa

Mais tu sais la rapidité c'est bien aussi !

**LTLTLTLTLTL**

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT UNE REVIEW**

**Inconnue**


	8. Halloween, c'est l'horreur!

**Salut et bonjour à tous**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à Coin-Café, Luxiole et pierrafeu de m'avoir laissé une review!**

**(Ps: ça ne me gène absolument pas si vous continuez!!!)  
**

_**Chapitre 7 : Non, mais Halloween c'est l'horreur !**_

Enfin !

Enfin ! Elle est arrivée ma robe !

Mais bon, maintenant que la guerre commence.

Mission numéro1 : sauvez mes paquets des 3 G ici présentes

Non mais avouez que j'ai la guigne ?

Elles ne sont jamais là (et oui, courir après Drago ça prend du temps), et le jour où faudrait qu'elles soient ailleurs ( à l'asile, par exemple), et ben, elles sont là. J'ai trop de chance.

Et en ce moment elles sont en train de tourner autour de mes paquets comme une mouche sur un morceau de sucre !

Elles ont jamais vu des paquets ou quoi?

Mission numéro2 : les faire dégager !

Mission numéro 3 : arrivez à cacher la lettre de Papa

Et ouais, j'ai beau lui dire et lui redire,

Il continu à utiliser le papier aux armoiries de la famille pour m'écrire.

C'est un cas désespéré !

Mission numéro 4 (mais très secondaire) : sauvez les 3 G des hiboux de papa

Ouais, parce que trois gourdasses autour des paquets qu'ils doivent livrer, ça leur plait pas trop aux hiboux.

Ca serait cruel de les laisser se faire défigurer, non ?

Vous me direz, ça ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence !!!

…..Attendez

Attendez, rectification,

Ma robe risque d'être abîmée dans la bataille !

Allons sauvez la robe :

-Pardon les filles, mais ça c'est pour moi !

-T'es sûr ? me demande Tracey.

Parce qu'elle parle celle là ?

-Tu dois te tromper, Hatkins, me réplique Pansy, parce que là tu vois, c'est une boite Chanel. Ca ne peut être que pour moi.

Oh parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour avoir une robe Chanel ?

Elle me les fera toutes celle là !

Vous croyez qu'elle réagirait comment si je lui disais que je porte du Chanel, du Givenchy et tout ça, depuis que je suis en couche culotte ?

Faut peut-être pas tenter le diable !

Elle risque de faire un infarctus.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut les faire dégager maintenant.

-Non, Pansy, je ne dois pas me tromper. Ce sont les hiboux de mon père et, si c'était pour toi, ils auraient posé les paquets sur ton lit et ils t'auraient laissée les prendre.

-Mais ils me laissent les prendre !!

A bon ???

Ps : je crois qu'elle a besoin de lunettes.

Ou peut-être qu'elle tient juste pas à la vie.

-Et d'ailleurs je vais les prendre !!

Mais elle a pas fait un pas qu'Hermès se met en position pour l'attaquer et qu'elle recule.

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'en ai un peu marre là. Je me dirige donc vers les hiboux pour récupérer mes paquets…

Et miracle…

Il me laisse les prendre !!!

Comme c'est bizarre!!!

Je tiens à signaler au passage que j'adore la tête de Pansy.

Le rouge aux joues et les yeux écarquillés, ça la fait ressembler encore plus à un thon !

Milicent et Tracey, elles, sont plutôt éberluées !

Moi, la « crasse » de Serpentard (selon elles bien sûr) a reçu une robe Chanel !!!

Oh mon Dieu !

Finalement, je crois que papa va se faire pardonner vite pour son retard !

C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à un spectacle pareil !

Bon revenons à nos moutons, passons à la mission numéro 2.

Trouve quelque chose ma grande, sinon t'es pas sortie de l'auberge.

-Oh au fait, vous avez entendu Drago est en train de faire du Quidditch au-dessus du lac, et paraît qu'il est tors nu !

Maintenant le dortoir est transformé en basse cour.

Avec des poules qui courent dans tous les sens !!

C'est fou ce qu'elles sont crédules.

On est le 30 Octobre et il fait 10° à tout casser.

Alors voler dehors tors nu, ça doit pas être dans les plans de Monseigneur Malfoy

-Euh Lexie, tu viens de dire une connerie là ? me demande Callista, un sourire aux lèvres

-Bien sûr, mais tu vois, j'ai pas trop envie qu'elles soient présentes là, maintenant ! Tu me comprends ?

-Bien sûr, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je préfère qu'on soit que toutes les deux quand tu ouvriras tes paquets. Bon, mais c'est pas tout, tu te dépêches. J'ai trop envie de voir ta robe !

J'adore Callista, c'est la seule personne, avec qui je ne joue pas vraiment un double jeu. Certes, elle ne sait pas pour mon nom, même si elle se doute que je lui cache quelque chose. Mais sinon, elle est assez tolérante et ouverte d'esprit pour une Serpentard. Et je ne fais pas semblant d'être sympa avec elle.

Je pense que si je n'avais pas été à Poudlard, j'aurais fait une erreur.

Car, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée et franchement, ça aurait été une perte.

Mais, maintenant, j'ai un autre problème.

Car même si elle est ouverte d'esprit, je ne lui ai quand même dit que des semi-vérités, et je lui ai menti pour mon identité.

Je vous dis, s'appeler Totaligton, ça n'apporte que des problèmes.

Mais bon, on a autre chose à faire plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur ma vie.

-Bon tu l'ouvres, me presse-t-elle

Je vois qu'elle à trop hâte que je l'ouvre.

Mais, faut me pardonner, mon secret doit rester secret.

-S'il te plait, tu peux aller me chercher mes ciseaux. Je les ai oubliés dans la salle commune.

Pardon, pardon !!

-D'accord, je me dépêche !! Et tu m'attends pour ouvrir les boites !

Et c'est là que je me dis que je suis une vraie salope !

J'use de la confiance d'une amie.

Je me ferais pardonnez. !!!!

Mais bon, quitte à mentir, autant que ça serve à quelque chose

Allez on se dépêche.

C'est bon. J'ai la lettre.

On la cache sous le matelas.

(Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais personne ne pense jamais à chercher là)

On referme et on fait « comme si de rien n'était »

On fait son plus beau sourire et le tour est dans le sac.

Elle arrive essoufflée et me tend ma paire de ciseaux.

-Bon, tu les ouvres tes colis, me dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Mes ses yeux me transpercent comme des poignards par leur sincérité.

Vous savez ce que ça fait quand, vous culpabilisez.

Vous culpabilisez parce que vous vous êtes joués d'une personne qui comptait pour vous.

Que vous avez trompé votre meilleure amie.

Ca fait mal, très mal.

Et là, vous vous sentez comme la pire des garces.

Mais, bon, souris ma grande.

Respect la règle 99 du Code des Bonnes Famille : Ne perd jamais la face.

-Houston, Callista appelle Lexie.

-Oui, je l'ouvre, tout de suite.

Je lui rends son sourire.

Et j'ouvre la plus grande boite.

Je sors alors une magnifique, non sublime, robe blanche.

Elle a une encolure bateau, et des manches mon dieu

… des manches immenses, et très large,vous voyez comme les manches au moyen age.

Elle n'est pas toute blanche.

Je remarque par ci par là des runes brodées en fil d'argent.

Puis je me rends compte que si on y regarde de plus près, on remarque qu'une infinité de blason des Totaligton ont été brodés … en blanc.

Je doute que Callista les vus, mais bon, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle est magnifique.

Et Papa est tout pardonné.

Je suis prête à parier que c'est du sur-mesure réalisé à Paris.

Il ne changera jamais.

-Oh mon dieu, tu as vu la robe qu'il t'a envoyée ? s'exclame Callista éblouie. Non, mais c'est de la Haute couture ou quoi ?

Bravo, et c'est même de la très Haute couture.

-Quand tu disais que ton père avait beaucoup de goût, j'avais un peu peur pour toi, mais là il me bluff. Je suis à fond d'accord avec toi. Ton père est un homme de goût !

Ca tu la dit ! Chérie

J'ouvre le deuxième paquet, qui lui regorge de trésor.

J'y trouve une magnifique paire de Jimmy Choo (et tant pis si on a mal aux pieds avec), et un magnifique collier en argent avec des diamants.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'avec ça tu vas remporter le titre de la fille la mieux habillé de la soirée.

Et ben écoute papa, si je voulais passer inaperçu,

Et bien c'est foutu

**LTLTLTLTLT**

Tout est calme dans les dortoirs, je suis seule dans la salle de bain avec la lettre de papa.

Tout a été rangé, caché, protégé….

Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, Pansy est revenu furieuse !!

Et avec son QI, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie.

Mais bon, laissons tomber Pansy et voyons ce que papa a à nous dire

_Princesse,_

_Excuse moi pour le retard, mais quand tu m'as donné le thème du bal, je n'ai trouvé aucune robe susceptible de convenir._

_J'ai donc demandé ce que je voulais à Paris._

_Et je dois avouez que le résultat me plaît mon ange._

_Je me suis permis de glisser aussi une paire de chaussure avec. Je ne savais plus si tu en avais prise ou pas, donc d'en le doute, en voici une._

_Le collier, lui, appartenait à ta mère. Elle le portait quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et je trouve qu'il est du plus bel effet avec la robe._

_A bientôt mon ange_

_Ton père_

_Ps : Regarde bien, la robe, « ce qui est le mieux caché est toujours sous ton nez »_

_Ps1 : J'ai pensé a enchanter les chaussures pour qu'elles ne te fassent moins mal_

_Ps2 : PENSE à prendre une photo pour moi ma souris._

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète, j'adore mon père.

Quoique là, sa « blague » avec les blasons blancs, je l'a trouve pas terrible.

Seigneur, je fais la promesse ici devant vous, que si quelqu'un les remarque, je l'étripe.

Amen.

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

Ca y est c'est le grand soir.

La robe est parfaite.

Juste assez serrée à la poitrine et au buste, juste assez longue, les manches sont un peu encombrantes mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.

Les chaussures sont parfaites aussi, mais malgré le sort de papa, me font un mal de chien, mais comme on dit, faut souffrir pour être belle.

Le collier de maman irradie de mille feux à mon cou.

Pour la coiffure, j'ai eu du mal à choisir, mais j'ai opté pour juste des mèches argentées et les cheveux détachés.

Et devinez quoi ?

Je suis en retard.

Même méga en retard.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Je me retourne et vois Callista dans l'entrée de la porte. Elle est splendide.

Mais on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de faire une syncope !

-Oh mon Dieu, Lexie, tu t'es vue ?

Là elle me fait peur.

-Oui pourquoi ?

Elle prend l'air sarcastique qu'elle aime tant :

-Oh pour rien ! Non, j'ai juste l'impression de voir un ange devant moi, ou une princesse tombée des cieux !!! Là, Lex, j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant la fille Totaligton, encore tu dois être beaucoup plus belle qu'elle!

-On y va ?

Mon Dieu, je suis cuite !

Complètement cuite !

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce n'est que le début des emmerdes !

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

Nous sommes Callista, Blaise, Fly et moi, devant la grande salle.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je vais faire une entrée renversante.

Ne serais ce que parce qu'on a une demi-heure de retard et que les garçons ont eu le même regard que Callista quand ils m'ont vue et qu'ils ont fait tomber leur verre.

Mais là franchement,

J'ai l'impression d'aller tout droit à l'abattoir !

Ayez pitié de moi Seigneur.

S'il vous plaît

Vous savez quoi, on va faire un pari.

Si moins de cinq verres se retrouvent par terre, quand je rentre, je passe une bonne soirée. Sinon, c'est cuit et archi cuit !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent, et j'affiche mon plus beau sourire.

Un par terre,

Deux…

Trois…

Quatre…

C'est bon mon dieu,

Pardon, j'ai rien dit,

Le bruit du verre cassé a alerté les autres qui se sont retournés

Et la

Pppllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttcchhhhhh

Des dizaines de verres sont à terre.

On ben on dirait qu'on va passer une super soirée.

Priez pour moi !

Bon

Faux disperser l'attention, y a tout le monde qui me regarde.

Je vois Hermione, dans une horrible robe rose me regardez comme si j'étais de la merde. Comme Ginny Weasley, d'ailleurs. Mais dans le regard de Ron et Harry je vois de l'ébahissement ;

Et on peut résumer la salle comme ça.

Je crois que cette soirée peut –être classée parmi les pires moments de honte de ma vie !

Trouve quelque chose ma grande.

Fait diversion

-Fly, tu danses ?

Et je l'entraîne sur la piste, d'accord ou pas d'accord.

Non mais oh, c'est mon cavalier après tout.

Vous savez Fly, est mignon, intelligent, drôle. Mais la prochaine fois, rappelez moi qu'il danse comme un pied.

Alors avec les Jimmy Choo et ses pieds à lui, les miens ne vont pas faire long feu.

On danse ensemble pendant une demi-heure.

Et je vous jure, je mérite le palme pour avoir supporté la douleur aussi longtemps.

Je m'assois sur un fauteuil pour regarder la foule.

Blaise et Callista sont magnifiques, ils dansent avec grâce et élégance.

Hermione et Ron dansent ensembles mais ils ont l'air d'être aussi doués que Fly.

J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont de la pommade !

Oh mon dieu, Pansy est avec Crabbe (ou Goyle je ne sais toujours pas les différencier).

On pourrait les inscrire pour le couple le plus horrible de l'année.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là quand un mec de Serdaigle me saisit par le bras et me colle à lui.

Il se met à danser, j'essaye de ma dégager mais rien n'y fait

Et merde, il a l'air pas mal éméché en plus.

Je ne peux même pas ruser. La dèche.

Merde merde merde, il devient de plus en plus entreprenant !

Et pour donner un coup de pied, les talons c'est de la merde !

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs comme ça ?

Mon Dieu, faites quelque chose.

Mais avant que d'avoir pu répéter tout mon répertoire de prières, je sens deux bras me dégager du Serdaigle et j'entends :

-Merci, d'avoir gardé ma partenaire, c'était gentil !

Fly merci.

Mais je me retourne et me retrouve dans les bras de …

Malfoy !!!

Vous avez déjà eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un et de le gifler en même temps.

Et ben, là, c'est le cas.

Je lui reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée, mais j'ai envi de le tuer pour oser me tenir dans ses bras.

Et d'ailleurs :

-Malfoy, mon dos c'est plus haut !

Non, mais oh, il m'a aidée et il essaye de me peloter.

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Je vais le tuer !!

-Allons, (il remonte sont bras, un petit peu), je t'ai sauvé la mise, princesse. Tu pourrais me dire merci et …

-Pourquoi pas t'embrasser ?

Non mais il rêve ce mec

-Exactement.

Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, le salaud.

-Primo, Malfoy, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide…

(Je sais c'est mal de mentir, mais plutôt m'arracher la langue que d'admettre que j'avais besoin de lui)

-Deuxio, merci d'arrêter de me peloter et enfin, il n'y a que mon père qui soit autorisé à m'appeler Princesse. Bye

Et je me barre.

Je sais il est tôt mais j'en ai marre.

En plus Malfoy gâche toujours tout.

Et il était même pas beau avec son jean noir et sa chemise noire moulante.

Enfin, un peu quand même, un tout petit peu !

Mais je n'ai pas terminé de réfléchir sur ma soirée qu'une main me tire…ooooh dans un cagibi. Quelle surprise !

Ps : il doit adorer les cagibis

Ps1 : Faites moi penser à trouver les passages secrets ! J'en ai marre de me faire avoir comme un bleu.

Malfoy me colle contre le mur, et m'embrasse langoureusement ;.

Et je dois admettre qu'il embrasse bien.

Mais je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'embrasser merde.

Je le repousse.

Je commence à avoir l'habitude de repousser les gens !

Il me susurre à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi luttes tu, et refuses tu de regarder la vérité en face. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-J'en doute.(pervers !!!!!)

J'essaye de me dégager mais il a une poigne de fer

-Et bien, moi j'en suis sûr.

Il me colle de plus en plus, et je sens son membre chaud contre mes cuisses.

-Soit mienne, me susurre –t-il à l'oreille

Je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas ma soirée.

Mais alors vraiment pas !

Bon qu'avons-nous à porter de mains.

Je vous le dis, essayer de trouver une arme quand on se batte contre un mec en chaleur, c'est pas de la tarte.

Mais bingo, une bombe aérosol.

Et poff, on lui en met dans les yeux ;

Je sais c'est méchant, mais il l'a mérité.

Il avait qu'à pas me faire chier

-Et au fait Malfoy, n'essaye même pas de recommencer. Je suis bien trop forte pour toi.

Ouh, vous savez Halloween, c'est porte bien sa réputation.

C'est l'horreur.

Mais relativisons, personne n'a remarqué les blasons!

T'as la vie sauve papa!!

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait**

**Inconnue**


	9. Oh mon Dieu, la vérité c'est dur à dire!

**Salut c'est moi pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à Coin-café et a Luxiole  
**

**Pour leur review. Elles m'onf fait super plaisir!!**

**Ps: perso, j'adore les reviews, donc si vous voulez me faire plaisir, postez en!**

**_Chapitre 8 :Oh, mon dieu, la vérité, c'est dure à dire !!!_**

Sourions.

Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances.

Plus que deux misérables semaines avant de regagner ma chambre,

mon petit lit chéri

Parce que je veux pas être méchante, mais les lits à Poudlard, ils sont pourris.

(en même là, c'est un euphémisme!)

Plus que deux semaines à supporter Pansy, Tracey et Millicent

Et surtout plus que deux semaines à supporter Malfoy

Depuis le bal, il est pire qu'une sangsue.

Il essaye toujours de me parler, de me donner des rendez vous…

Mais je l'envoie toujours bouler.

A mon avis il a besoin de lunettes, lui aussi

Vous m'imaginez moi…avec _Lui_

Non mais faut pas rêver !!

Quand les poules auront des dents !!

Non mais oh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui !

A croire qu'il ne comprend pas le français !!

Attendez,

Il a peut-être un problème auditif aussi

Oh le pauvre petit chat.

C'est vraiment un cas désespéré !

Oh, Hermès avec une lettre de papa.

Qu'est ce que papa peut bien me raconter.

J'ai oublié de dire plus haut : plus que deux semaines sans voir papa, parce que je suis pas une fille à papa, mais il me manque un max

_Princesse._

_Plus que deux semaines sans te voir mon cœur !_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien toutes ces journées paraissent longues sans toi pour les colorer mon petit rayon de soleil._

_Seulement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer._

_Il y a un grand sommet du commerce organisé pendant ta première semaine de vacance, et je suis obligé de m'y rendre. _

_Je ne pourrai donc pas être aussi présent que je ne le souhaiterais._

_J'en suis vraiment désolé mon cœur._

_Mais si tu veux tu peux inviter tes amies à venir à la maison pendant toutes les vacances._

_Elles te tiendrons compagnie ma souris  
_

_Et je serai ravi de les rencontrer !_

_Je dois aussi te prévenir qu'un petit événement aura lieu pendant ton séjour, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pensé à tout. _

_En espérant avoir bien vite de tes nouvelles._

_Ton père qui t'aime_

_Ps : pense à me dire combien d'amies tu invites_

_Ps1 : pense à m'envoyer les horaires du train._

_Ps2 : Tu préfères le thème doré et rouge pour noël ou argent et bleu ?_

Je dois inviter des gens au manoir Totaligton alors que je me fais appeler Hatkins ?

Bravo !

Si il pense que personne ne comprendra.

Il se met le doigt dans l'œil, et bien en plus!

Non, mais des fois on se demande si il réfléchit avant d'écrire.

Pouff

Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de compagnie car le connaissant, les horaires du sommet, c'est 5 heure du matin 3 heure du mat, le lendemain.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Moi je dors à cette heure là.

Attendez,

Oh secours,….

Dites moi qu'il va pas demander à la Tante Adélaïde de venir me tenir compagnie.

Dites le moi le s'il vous plaît.

Je me tape déjà Pansy et Rogue toute l'année, je vais pas me taper la vieille peau en plus ! Ca c'est pas question !

Mais alors pas du tout!!!!!!

Oh s'il vous plaît Seigneur.

Bon prenons des bonnes résolutions :

Si la tante Adélaïde vient pour me faire chier (c'est à dire qu'elle vienne tout court)

Je la pousse dans les escaliers

Et tant pis pour les escaliers !!!

Foi de Totaligton !

En plus c'est quoi cette histoire d'évènement ?

Qu'il a déjà pensé à tout ?

Là il me fait peur.

Parce qu'il faut savoir, avec Papa faut s'attendre à tout.

Et quand il dit des trucs comme ça, ce n'est pas bon signe !

Mais alors pas du tout !

Seigneur, ayez pitié !

-Eh Lexie qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Merde Callista vient de rentrer.

-Rien, j'ai juste fait tomber un stylo.

Et pof, on balance la lettre sous le lit.

Je l'ai déjà dit, personne ne vient jamais regarder ce qu'il y a en dessous !

-Y fait trop froid dehors ! me dit –elle.

Je te rassure, il fait froid à l'intérieur aussi !

Elle est en train de lire une lettre. Et je vois son visage qui devient blanc.

Presque aussi blanc que Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Mes parents ont gagné un voyage au Caraïbes, pour les vacances de Noël. Et ils ne peuvent pas me prendre. Je vais devoir rester à Poudlard pour Noël !

Minute Minute

Elle a bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas chez ces parents ?

Qu'elle restait à Poudlard ?

Finalement, les vacances ne vont peut-être pas être si nulles que ça.

Bon, il faut que je lui dise mon nom et tout, mais

Elle ne devrait pas le prendre trop mal.

Si ?

Peut-être un peu quand-même!

-Euh, mon père me propose d'inviter des amis à la maison pour les vacances, si ça te dit, moi je serai ravie de t'accueillir. Je me sentirai moins seule.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger

-T'inquiète, mon père à prévu de me lâcher quelques jours, pour aller à un sommet. Tu vois le genre !!

-Super barbant quoi. Mais t'as de la place ? je voudrais pas déranger.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Vous avez beau faire, avec des phrases comme ça, j'ai toujours envie de rigoler, même si Callista est ma meilleure amie.

J'habite juste dans le plus grand manoir d'Angleterre ma grande.

Alors question place, je pense qu'on a pas trop de problème.

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

J-5 avant le grand instant de vérité.

Dans cinq jours, je rentre à la maison avec Callista, donc dans cinq jours je lui dis mon secret.

Bon pas de panique

Tu vas y arriver, ma grande

Et puis, de toutes façon, tu n'as pas le choix!

Merde qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je viens d'arriver dans la grande salle avec Callista, et il y a une de ces animations à la table des Serpentards.

Des Serpentards, putain.

Vous vous rendez compte

Là on dirait qu'ils se sont tous transformés en Pansy,

Merde....

Euh qui se font une règle de rester placide en toute circonstance.

Il y a eu un tremblement de terre où quoi.

Oh mon Dieu, les 3G piaillent à n'en plus finir.

Drago vient de demander Pansy en mariage ou quoi ?

Callista et moi on s'assoie et je commence à me servir des céréales.

-Et Milicent, demande Callista, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Quoi t'es pas au courant ?

Non tu vois elle est au courant,mais elle te le demande!!

Pauvre conne !!!

-Non, répond juste Callista

-Laisse Milicent, comment ces deux là pourraient – elles être au courant, s'exclame Pansy, ce n'est pas comme nous qui faisons parties de la Haute…

C'est vrai je ne fais absolument pas partie de la Haute

Poufiasse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-… Bref, un très grand Bal est organisé à Noël…

Ils se mettent tous dans cet état là pour un bal.

Un BAL ??????????????

Mon dieu !

Leur cas est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Ps : Quelqu'un a un numéro de l'asile

Et vous pouvez leur demander de prendre un bus ?

Parce que apparemment y a pas mal de candidats !

Vous me direz, ils auront peut-être un prix de groupe !

-… c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'ils s'organisent un Bal.

-Et tu pourrais nous dire qui, s'il te plait Pansy., demande Callista à bout de patience.

-Oh mais a famille la plus riche, le plus noble…

Mon dieu, dites moi que je me trompe........

Ce n'est pas possible.....

Dites moi que c'est mon imagination........

-… chez les Totaligton, bien sûr !!!

Je laisse tomber ma cuillère.

Je viens de savoir où a eu lieu le tremblement de terre.

Dans ma vie.

Et franchement c'est pas joli

-Mais bon, vous vous en foutez, vous n'êtes pas assez noble pour être invitées.

Ta gueule connasse.

C'est moi qui invite !!!

Enfin, c'est papa.

Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit qu'il organisait un truc du genre.

D'habitude, il en parle dans ces lettres.

Attendez,

Ne cherchez pas, c'était ça, le petit « événement » !!

Je vais le tuez !!!!!

Vous pensez que la hache c'est bien ?

Non la petite cuillère c'est mieux, c'est plus douloureux !

-Lexie, ouh ouh, Lexie.

Je remarque que quelqu'un m'appelle.

Cette personne est en face de moi, et c'est Malfoy

-T'étais dans la Lune, ma Lexie. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Me dit il avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur. Ça te dirait de venir chez moi pendant les vacances.

Et croyez le ou pas.

Mais j'ai même pas eu envie d'être méchante.

(Je dois vraiment aller super mal)

J'étais trop choquée à cause du putain de bal !

Et sur le coup, j'ai pas compris ce que je disais.

-Non, merci Drago, c'est gentil.

Et je suis parti, Callista sur les talons.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, me demande –t-elle

-Non, pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Oh rien, « ma lexie, tu viens chez moi » « non, merci Drago, c'est gentil ». Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il ne te reposait pas un toast.

Attendez,

Je reprends mes esprits

J'ai dit ça ?

J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

Et en plus, je l'ai appelé « Drago »

Drago

Et je l'ai laissé m'appeler « ma Lexie »

Je lui ai dit que c'était « gentil »

Oh putain la conne !!

Mesdames, Messieurs, je demande une ovation pour moi

Car là je crois que je mérite la palme d'or toute catégorie.

Je crois que le froid des cachots met monté au cerveau.

Mais putain, j'ai pas dis ça.

Dites moi que j'ai pas dis ça !!!

Oh mon dieu, quelle conne !!!!!!!!!!!

**LTLTLLTLTLTLT**

Nous sommes dans le train, pour la maison.

Nous sommes presque arrivés et je stress un max.

Et j'écoute de la musique pour pas que ça se remarque.

Mais j'ai l'impression que Callista se doute de quelque chose

Faut dire c'est pas dur

J'ai plus d'ongles depuis une heure.

En passant, heureusement que la manucure magique ça existe,

C'est même sans doute la meilleure création des sorciers !

Vous pouvez me croire !

-T'es sûr que ça vas ?

-Absolument.

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, dites moi ?

J'ai invité ma meilleure amie à la maison.

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis,

Qu'elle ne sait pas où on va,

Qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle va devoir assister a l'un des plus grand bal de l'année, selon Pansy, donc ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Mais bon, c'est quand même le bal de Papa.

Et pire, elle ne sait pas que je lui ai menti.

Franchement, je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

Vous ne trouvez pas

J'ai vraiment touché le fond là.

Le train vient de s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un doit nous attend dehors.

Dans dix minutes, on est à la maison.

Dans dix minutes ma vie va s'écrouler.

Seigneur, ayez pitié.

Je vois Malfoy qui semble attendre, puis qui s'en va.

Franchement, si c'est moi qui l'attendait.

Il a bien fait de partir.

Parce que dans l'état que je suis. Tu peux être sur qu'il s'en serait pris pour son grade.

Et j'aurais pas êtes un exemple d'amabilité !!!!!

Nous sommes les dernières à descendre. Il n'y a presque plus personnes sur le quai.

Tant mieux.

Callista est partagée entre l'excitation et le stress.

« Elle va rencontrer mon père »

Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas encore dit que c'était l'homme le plus riche du monde.

Dehors, je vois James, le chauffeur préféré de papa et accessoirement le mien.

Oh, bien, il a pensé à prendre le 4x4 BMW.

Ça peut paraître bizarre de dire ça,

Mais c'est la seule voiture de papa, un peu discrète.

Parce que vous admettrez que les limousines, les Ferraris et tout, c'est pas super discret.

-Vache, ton père a sorti le grand jeu, me glisse Callista.

Si elle savait !!

Oh mon dieu, je vais pas tarder à faire une syncope moi.

-Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, j'espère que le voyage c'est bien passé. Melle Lexington, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué !!

-Merci James, je m'adresse à Callista, Callista, je te présente James, le chauffeur de Papa.

Après les salutations, James range les bagages dans la voiture, tandis qu'on s'installe dans le 4x4.

Allez,lance toi, ma grande.

Tu ne peux plus reculer

-Callista je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Rien de grave j'espère.

-Absolument, pas. En fait, tu te souviens, en début de l'année, tu m'as dit que je gardais un secret.

-Oh, si ça te rassure j'ai rien découvert.

-Je sais, mais je vais te le dire mon secret…

(Courage ma grande on se lance)

-…mon vrai nom c'est pas Hatkins !

-Ah bon, c'est tout ? …. Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique. C'est quoi ?

-C'est le Manoir Totaligton. C'est mon manoir.

Voila. C'est dit

Je la regarde

Et je crois qu'elle est sur le point de faire une syncope.

Quelqu'un à le numéro de St Mangouste ???

Parce que là je pense que j'en ai besoin !

**LTLTLTLTLTLTL**

**Alors ça vous a plut?**

**Merci de laisser une review**

**note: je posterai sans doute moins rapidement à partir de la semaine prochaine.**

**Inconnue  
**


	10. L'amitié est la plus belle des choses !

**Salu****t voici une nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à Coin-Café, Mathedeath et sasou5 de m'avoir laissé une review!**

**(Ps: vous pouvez continuer, ça ne me gène absolument pas!)**

_**Chapitre 9 : l'amitié est la plus belle des choses !**_

Bon,

Houston, on a un problème.

Elle me regarde

Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle respire !

On va voir si tout va bien

-Ca va ?. T'as l'air bizarre ?

En même temps il y a de quoi. !!!

Des fois, vous savez je dis des trucs, mais trop con.

Et là c'est le cas.

Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce n'est que le début !!

-Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal compris ce que tu as dit là Lexie.!!

-Tu as très bien compris Callista. Le manoir devant toi c'est le manoir Totaligton. C'est le manoir de papa, et on va y passer les vacances.

-C'est une blague ????????????

Apparemment elle a du mal à percuter !

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

-Tu sais quoi on va aller dans le salon, prendre un verre. Et je vais tout t'expliquer !!

-T'as intérêt, parce que là je comprend rien ! Mais alors rien du tout!

Elle a vraiment du mal aujourd'hui!

On entre dans le manoir.

Je sens son parfum

Kenzo Amour.

J'adore ce parfum.

Ben quoi , papa adore parfumer le manoir.

Donc de temps en temps je glisse un nom de parfum.

N'empêche qu'elle abnégation.

Supporter Kenzo Amour alors qu'il a horreur de ce parfum.

Attendez j'ai parlé trop vite.

Il est en meeting. Il le sentira pas !!

Apparemment l'amour paternel a des limites !

Et oui, je sais,c'est triste

-Bonjour Melle Lexington, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous. Bienvenue Melle Brook, nous espérons que vous passerez un joyeux séjour parmi nous , s'exclament en cœur les elfes

Enfin une partie, parce qu'à la maison il y en a beaucoup.

Mais alors vraiment beaucoup

Je vois dernière moi, Callista qui est de plus en plus pâle.

Finalement prendre un verre ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée !

En même temps, une cinquante elfes de maison qui disent en cœur « Bienvenu Melle Brook », j'avoue, c'est fait un peu peur.

Même beaucoup.

Je la prend par le bras et l'emmène dans le premier salon.

Il sert à faire patienter les visiteurs.

Comprenez par là que le mobilier est beau.

Mais froid, très froid.

Et Callista pâlit encore plus !

J'aurais mieux fait de choisir un autre salon, moi.

Mais merde quoi.

Je fais que des boulettes en ce moment.

-Installe toi, Callista. Mouki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Devant moi apparaît Mouki, mon elfe de maison personnel.

Enfin celui que Papa à chargé de me surveiller et de me servir.

Et je tiens à dire que c'est un emmerdeur professionnel !

-Mouki, tu peux nous servir à boire. Callista qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Un jus de citrouille.

-Donc Mouki, tu emmènes un jus de citrouille pour mon amie et double Whisky PurFeu pour moi.

-Melle…

-Non, Mouki, si je veux savoir le programme de la journée, je te sonnerai, à toute suite!!

Non mais oh, comme je le connais, j'aurais eu droit à

« Melle ne devrait pas boire… et patati et patata ! »

Je me demande si il n'a pas été à l'école de la tante Adélaïde pour être aussi chiant.

On vas peut-être la pousser aussi dans les escaliers

Ça peut aussi être une bonne idée!

Bon revenons à nos moutons.

Je regarde Callista qui elle me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Lexie, dit moi que tout ça n'est qu'une plaisanterie.

-Absolument pas. Tu es chez moi. Dans le salon, qui sert normalement à faire patienter. L'elfe que tu as vu c'est Mouki, l'elfe chargé de mon programme…

-STOP. Tu n'est pas la fille Totaligton ! Tu aurais invité Pansy…

Si j'avais invité Pansy, elle serais là, non ?

Mais elle a de ces questions de fois !!

En plus, elle aurait fait tache au manoir.

-La vérité c'est que je n'aime pas les faux-culs, ni les hypocrites, et tout le reste. Donc quand mon père m'a dit que j'irai à Poudlard, je me suis arrangé pour utiliser le nom de ma mère Hatkins. Ainsi personne n'était avec moi pour mon nom.

Mouki arrive avec nos boissons.

Je me descend une grande gorgée de Whisky.

Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien.

Faudrait en boire plus souvent !

-Donc tu m'as menti.

Mon dieu, je savais qu'on devrait en passer par là mais c'est super dur

Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Merci, maintenant je sais !

Avoir les 3G sur les basques ça aurait été de trop !!!

-Oui et non. En faite je ne t'ai dis que des semi vérités. Je t'ai dis le prénom de mon père, mais pas son nom et que des trucs comme ça.

Elle me regarde bizarre.

Faites qu'elle comprenne ?

S'il vous plaît Seigneur

-Quand je te parlais de secret, je pensais, un truc bidon. Mais pas que tu étais l'héritière Totaligton !

On se lance ?

Seigneur,

Ayez pitié,…

J'irai à l'église…

Je ferais mes prières….

-Parce que ça te pose un problème ? Je demande avec une petite voix

Vous savez, celle toute timide et tout.

Seigneur…

S'il vous plait…

-Je crois pas. Mais avoue que ça fait un choque. Je suis invité chez les Totaligton !

Ça tu l'as dit que ça fait un choque.

Merci mon dieu

Par contre pour ce que j'ai promis.

On va peut-être attendre un peu.

Parce que je ne veux pas dire, mais l'église, c'est pas géniale !

Amen ! ^-^

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais moi je dors où ? me demande Calli avec un grand sourire

-Dans la chambre voisine à la mienne, je te montre !!

Et je la tire par le bras comme le ferait une gamine de 5 ans.

Ps : Ah bas le Code !!!!!!!

On traverse la moitié de la maison avant d'arriver dans sa chambre.

-Bienvenue dans la chambre de la princesse !

En fait, j'ai décoré moi-même cette chambre.

Elle est destinée à accueillir mes amies.

Mais une seule personne l'a déjà occupée.

Moi

Et oui.

J'ai beau avoir une chambre du tonnerre de Zeus, dans cette chambre j'ai l'impression d'être normale.

Mais je vous rassure, j'adore ma chambre.

-Waouh elle est magnifique, s'exclame Callista.

C'est vrai que je suis contente du résultat.

Elle est faites dans des nuances d'orange, blanc, rose et prune.

Il y a un grand lit rond au centre de la pièce, un tapis dessiné par Andy Warhol, et tous les meubles sont dans le style art-déco, et dans un colorie assorti au bande de couleur de la pièce.

Je me retourne pour parler avec Callista, mais elle n'est plus là.

Elle a découvert la salle de bain.

Et généralement, avoir une salle de bain avec jacuzzi, ça met de bonne humeur.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique.

Magnifique, elle a que ce mot la à la bouche?

Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'on n'avait peut-être pas assez de place !!!

-Bon, maintenant pour te faire pardonner Lexie, me dit-elle sur un air super sévère

Et j'avoue qu'elle fait un peu peur.

-…tu vas me montrer ta chambre !!

Je souris et je la conduis, dans ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais ma chambre est immense.

Tout le mobilier est en acier chromé.

Je trouve que ça lui donne un coté futuriste bien que papa trouve que ça fait Moldu.

Apparemment on a pas vraiment les mêmes goût.

Tout dans ma chambre est soit blanc, soit bleu.

C'est simple.

-Dis-me que je rêve, tu n'as pas deux murs entiers en baies vitrées.

C'est vrai qu'avec la neige dehors, et la lumière du jour, ma chambre paraît irréelle.

Mais bon, en même temps, c'est l'effet voulu !

-Je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

J'adore ma salle de bain.

Certain dirait qu'elle est moche car il n'y a pas de marbre au sol, mais du verre.

Et oui.

Tous les murs et les sols sont en verre.

Papa les a ensorcelés pour qu'ils laissent apparaître des nuages.

Au début, on a un peu l'impression de marcher sur de l'air, et ça fait bizarre.

Mais on s'y fait très bien.

Par contre on a été embêté au début, parce que la plupart des elfes ont le vertige.

Donc pas moyen de leur faire mettre un pied dans la salle de bain.

Mais je vous rassure, on en a trouvé un.

Il y a une douche sur le coin droit et au centre une immense …baignoire ? Piscine ? à même le sol.

-Et à part ça je trouvais ta chambre hallucinante. Elle est encore plus belle que la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu la chambre de papa.

Elle est quelque peu …spéciale !!!

-Bon je te montre le reste.

Et ouais, comme je passais ma vie au Manoir, j'avais le droit à certains privilèges, comme une bibliothèque privée.

Là aussi tout était en acier chromé.

Et oui quand je fais les choses, je les fais à fond !!

Et dans la pièce à coté c'est mon dressing.

-Lexie, dis moi que je rêve ! Dis moi que tu n'as pas un podium dans ton dressing !

On ne se moque pas s'il vous plait.

J'ai toujours adoré défilé, donc mon père ma fait installer un podium dans mon dressing.

Quand j'étais petite, je faisais défilé mes poupées.

Mais je vous rassure j'ai arrêté.

-Sinon, les vêtements sont triés par collection. Là tu as la collection hiver de Chanel, Givenchy, Kenzo, Chloé et Burberry. Là tu as toutes les vêtements hiver, qui n'appartienent pas à ces grandes marques….

Et ouais, papa à l'habitude de me commander toutes les collections de ses 5 marques. Mais souvent, j'ai beaucoup plus de collection. Par exemple, pendant l'été, papa ma offert toute la collection Ralph Lauren, Diesel, Levis, Roxi, et tous les maillots de bains Hermès.

Et je peux vous dire, ça fait une sacrée quantité de vêtements !!

J'avoue que des fois, j'ai hontes de me plaindre, quand je vois mon dressing.

Mais, vous savez quoi ?

J'adore me plaindre !!

-Melle Lexington et Brook, demande Mouki, qui vient de rentrer. Monsieur vient d'arriver, il vous attend pour le déjeuné.

-Merci Mouki, Tu viens Callista, on va dans la petite salle à manger.

Je vois qu'elle pâlit.

Pourquoi ??

Attendez, bien sûr !

-Déstress Callie, mon père a beau être l'homme le plus riche du monde, il est super sympa.

En fait, il est même plutôt cool.

Mais ça fait bizarre de dire que son père est cool !

Non!

Je suis à peine arrivée que mon père me prend dans ces bras.

Et me sert à m'étouffer, sérieux.

En plus, y Callista et c'est vraiment trop la honte.

Puis, ou on devrais dire « enfin »,

Il se rend compte que j'ai invité une amie.

Amie qui est au bord de la syncope !!

-Papa, je te présente, Callista Brook, mon ami. Calli je te présente mon père, William Totaligton.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Melle Brook. Princesse ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

Princesse ?????

Princesse ???????????

Non, mais oh, dans les lettres ça passe,

Mais pas devant tout le monde.

C'est trop la honte

-Mais aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur.

Calli, Calli,

Arrête avec ce sourire crispé,

Tu vas resté bloqué !!!

Oh faite, j'ai un meurtre à réaliser

-Papa, c'est quoi c'est histoire de bal ????

Je lui donne bien sûr mon plus grand, sourire

Juste pour mieux crier après !!!

Oh, il pâlît le pauvre !!

-Oh tu es au courrant pour ça…

Nous tu vois y a juste eu un vent de panique à l'école à cause de ça, mais non, je n'étais pas au courant.

-…ce n'est pas grand-chose en faite, ma souris

Je promets de le tuer

-…c'est un simple bal masqué. Au fait, mesdemoiselles, vous avez toutes les deux rendez-vous avec Lagerfeld demain pour des robes

-Papa, je te rappelle que tu as invité la moitié des Serpentards de l'école ? Et que je suis sensée être une Hatkins !

-… oh mais t'inquiété pas princesse !

Je m'inquiété pas du tout

Mais alors absolument pas

Je vais le tuer !!!!

-J'ai commandé à un artiste Italien deux masques pour vous, les filles. Et avant, que tu jures de ma tuer, mon cœur, j'ai fit attention à demander un masque où tout le visage est caché. Il reste juste les yeux et la bouche.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il me coupe.

-Oh fait, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de faire un peu de shopping. J'ai donc mis une voiture à votre service et j'ai fait éditer des cartes de crédits. Vous avez bien sûr budget illimité.

Comment voulez vous résister à ça ?

Parce que moi je peux pas !!!

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**PV Drago Malfoy :**

**Je l'ai attendue à la sortie du train.**

**Mais je ne l'ai pas vue.**

**Je suis sans doute parti trop tôt,**

**Mais mes parents m'attendaient.**

**Je ne pouvais pas.**

**Je ne devais pas  
**

**-Drago, mon cœur, tu veux plus de saumon ? Tu es tout maigrelet, me demande ma mère.**

**J'entends Blaise et Fly rirent à coté de moi.**

**Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas venue.**

**J'aurai vraiment perdu toute crédibilité avec elle.**

**-Non, mais Narcissa, arrêté de l'appeler ainsi. Voyons, c'est presque un homme. Au fait, Drago, tu n'as pas invité Pansy ? Je crois que tu voulais inviter une demoiselle, me demande mon père. **

**Pansy ???**

**Non mais oh, je la supporte déjà toute l'année, **

**Non j'ai aussi besoin de vacances avec elle !**

**-Oh, non monsieur Malfoy, je pense que Drago aurait préféré qu'une autre demoiselle se joigne à nous, réplique Fly un sourire aux lèvres.**

**Là je m'étrangle avec un morceau de saumon !**

**Il ne va pas oser ?**

**Ils ne vont pas oser ?**

**-Pourriez-vous être plus explicite les garçons ? leur demande mon père  
**

**Oh oh, je suis dans la merde.**

**-Il semblerait que les yeux de Drago aient changé de cible, commence Blaise.**

**Trouve un truc, trouve un truc et vite !**

**-Arrêtez de dire des conneries, voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve Pansy, moins attrayante que j'ai forcément des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ! En fait, père. J'ai posé cette question par pure curiosité. Rien de plus. Bref quoi de neuf au ministère ?**

**Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris, bordel de Dieu?**

**Pourquoi pas parler de Lexie en même temps..**

**Je vous jure,**

**Maintenant, ils vont se faire des films.  
**

**Au fait si on vous dit que l'amitié est la plus belle des choses,**

**C'est complètement faux.**

**C'est un débile profond**

**Et l'amitié vous pouvez l'envoyer aux chiottes oui !**

**LTLTLTLTLLTLT**

**Une review s'il vous plait**

**ps: le bouton, c'est juste en dessous**

**Inconnue  
**


	11. Parait que le plus dur, c'est de démarre

**Salut à tous et à toutes.**

**Je sais ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas posté.**

**Mais j'avais pas trop le temps.**

**Merci à Coin-Café et Luxiole pour leur review qui m'ont fait super plaisir.**

**Sinon, merci aussi à missbizkiss et sasou5 d'avoir ajouté ma fanfiction à leur favoris.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.**

**et même si vous n'avez rien à dire, merci de laisser une review.**

_**Chapitre 10 : Parait que le plus dur, c'est de démarrer.**_

Restons calme, il est 6 heures.

Dans deux heures les premiers invités arriveront pour le bal.

Dans deux heures, je devrai descendre.

Dans trois heures, je devrai danser avec la moitié des Serpentards (Seigneur, épargnez moi Crabbe et Goyle, s'il vous plaît)

Dans trois heures, je devrai me coltiner Pansy et compagnie

Dans trois heures, je devrai sourire à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et faire comme ci je m'amusai.

Bref, dans deux heures, je vais mourir.

J'aurai du commander le cercueil.

C'aurait été une bonne acquisition.

Et puis, si je ne meurs pas ce soir,

Il servira quand j'étranglerai papa.

Mon Dieu, mais dites moi pourquoi, on a inventé ses bals à la con, bordel de Dieu !!!!!

Et c'est parce que je porte une robe bustier Chanel sur mesure que je vais changer d'avis !

Bon, je doit admettre, que la robe, est plutôt pas mal.

Calli dit qu'elle est à mourir, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste une robe bustier bleue pale (presque blanche), brodée avec des perles et des fils d'argent.

Et puis papa, je vous jure : « mais t'inquiète pas c'est un bal masqué, ma princesse, personne ne te reconnaîtra, les gens ne savent pas voir ce qu'ils ont sous le nez ! »

Moi, perso

Ca ne me rassure absolument pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Bon, question masque, c'est vrai qu'il me mange le visage un max.

Il est dans les tons argentés, et dans le même style que les masques créés pour le carnaval de Venise.

Je suis sensée être protégé par le masque, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me faire des mèches argentées et bleues.

Bon, quand j'ai dit ça à papa, il a eu peur, mais le résultat est pas mal.

Et puis même si ça avait été moche je les aurais gardé.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir !

Qui veux se faire enterrer vivant.

Calli ! !!!!!!

Apparemment elle tient pas à sa vie.

Mais bon, on va pas la tuer.

Tuer ses invités s'est mal élevé non ?

-Salut Lex., ton père veut que tu descendes tout de suite en bas, avant de t'habiller !! J'ai trop hâte de découvrir le décor !

Ah, vous avez beau faire.

C'est terrible comment un rien peut l'enjouer.

L'autre jour elle a faillit s'évanouir, quand Lagerfeld lui a dit qu'elle avait un buste magnifique.

Non, mais quelle fille sensible!!!!!!

Bon faut y aller.

On va qu'en même pas faire attendre papa !

Quoi que….

Je suis Calli à travers le Manoir.

C'est fou ce qu'elle s'est bien adaptée !!!

J'en reviens toujours pas !!

Attendez, je n'ai rien dit :

Là elle m'emmène dans les toilettes magiques (me demandez pas ce que c'est j'ai jamais eu le droit d'y aller !!).

Ça m'étonnerait que papa nous ait donné rendez-vous dans les toilettes !!

-Calli, papa nous a donné rendez-vous où ?

-Dans la salle de bal, pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien, mais par là c'est les toilettes.

No coment !

On arrive devant la salle de bal.

Et là mon regard s'arrête sur une « légère anomalie ».

D'habitude, la porte est en marbre sculpté.

Là, elle est disons…

Transparente, un peu comme du verre!

Avec plein de diamants et de saphirs incrustés.

Et je vous avoue que quand on change à ce point une porte d'intérieur, on a peur pour le reste !

Mais bon, papa est un homme de goût, enfin…

Normalement !!!!

On pousse finalement la porte et…

Ça fait bizarre !!!

On dirait que tout est en glace.

Avec du bleu partout.

En fait, ça brille de partout.

-A ! vous êtes enfin là les filles ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la déco ? nous demande mon père.

Là j'ai deux choix qui souffre à moi :

-soit je dis la vérité et je dit que c'est superbe. Ce qui est vrai, enfin, c'est même un euphémisme.

-soit je suis fidèle à ma réputation et je dis que c'est une salle de bal et que c'est de la merde.

Et croyez moi, je l'ai déjà fait !

-C'est splendide Mr Totaligton, s'exclame Callista ébahie.

Et j'ose.

-C'est une salle de bal quoi !!

Et non, finalement, j'ai pas osé.

Je suis une grosse trouillarde !!!

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, princesse, me lance papa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Apparemment, il a compris que c'était pas mal.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais si on a rien d'autre a faire, je vais aller m'habiller.

Et je tourne les talons, pour aller m'habiller.

Enfin faut le dire vite, car j'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'habiller tout de suite!!

J'ai même l'intention d'être en retard.

Merde, J'ai droit à un elfe pour vérifier que j'y "mette du mien".

Des fois, je vous dis, la confiance règne!

**LTLTLTLTLTL**

Nous sommes à une moins d'une heure du grand bal chez les Totaligton.

Ma mère et Mme Zabini ne parlent que de ça !!!

Elles sont pires que Pansy des fois, alors c'est pour vous dire !

Même papa est en effervescence !

Il estime que ce faire inviter au Manoir Totaligton est un grand honneur.

Vous imaginez ?

De la part de mon Père ?????????????????

Des fois, je le comprend pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Ma mère m'a fait couper un tailleur chez Armani, elle estime que c'est le meilleur couturier pour homme.

Franchement ça m'est égale aujourd'hui.

Elle ne sera pas là.

J'ai beau tout essayer.

Je pense à elle tout le temps.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai qu'une envie.

Retourner à l'école pour la revoir.

-Drago ?

Ma mère rentre dans ma chambre et s'assoie sur le lit.

-Tu es magnifique mon cœur ! Elle marque une pause. Tu sais, je suis ta mère, et tu peux tout me dire.

Pardon ?????????????????

Elle vient pas de dire ça !!

Non, elle peut pas avoir dit ça !!!

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

J'essaye de respirer calmement.

Sinon, c'est cuit

Attendez, elle est pas au courant ?

Dites moi que Blaise et Fly lui ont rien dit !!

-Pour rien, mon chéri, tu as juste l'air ailleurs depuis ton retour. Et puis tu n'as pas invité Pansy ! Mais bon, comme tu veux rien me dire ! Au fait, ton père voudrait te voir dans son bureau.

Et elle quitte ma chambre.

Merde

Merde

Et Merde

Apparemment je me suis fait griller !

Croise les doigt, si ça se trouve c'est juste pour me parler de … de … de Politique !!

Ps : c'est un sujet comme un autre!

Je traverse le manoir et rentre dans le bureau où mon père semble m'attendre.

-Alors Fils, il semblerait que nous devrions avoir une conversation entre homme !!

Mon fils ???

L'heure est grave.

Il ne m'a appelé qu'une seule fois mon fils, et c'est quand je lui ai mis un chewing-gum dans les cheveux.

Je signale que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, c'est l'elfe qui m'avait fait peur !

-… Il semblerait que tu te sois entiché d'une demoiselle…

Mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai.

-… mais je m'en moque ! Qui que se soit, tu vas la quitter !

Pardon, j'ai du louper un chapitre là

-… Comme tu le sais, ce soir, nous allons chez les Totaligton. C'est la famille la plus riche et la plus illustre du monde magique. Sans doute, le sais tu déjà, mais Melle Lexington est la dernière héritière du nom et de leur fortune. Une alliance entre nos deux familles serait des plus avantageuse.

Pardon, laissez moi récapituler

Mon père pense que je suis amoureux

Il veut que je quitte Lex., même si ça n'a pas encore commencé

Pour me permettre de séduire une héritière.

Bon, pas mal au niveau du pedigree.

Mais merde !!

Je me fous de la fille Totaligton !

Celle que je veux c'est Lexington.

-J'attends donc que tu fasses bon impression et sur le père et sur la fille. Est ce bien compris ?

-Parfaitement !

Connard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Au fait, nous partons dans dix minutes, autant être en avance !

Je le déteste.

Et de toute façon je me fous de la fille Totaligton, moi je veux Lexington !!

On prend la limousine.

Il faut « faire bonne impression »

Je te foutrais oui.

En plus à tous les coups, elle n'est pas dans les journaux parce qu'elle est grosse et moche !!

Par contre, je dois avouez que son manoir est pas mal.

Vraiment pas mal.

Tout le manoir scintille !

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que maman aurait réussi à faire pareil !

Un majordome nous conduit à l'intérieur.

Et là, je vois…

… un homme immense.

Avec des cheveux brun.

William Totaligton.

Il nous regarde et un sourire s'exquise sur ses lèvres.

Il porte un masque qui cache juste ses yeux.

Franchement, je comprends pourquoi cet homme est craint.

Bon d'accord il est riche, mais il dégage une telle aura de force, de puissance.

Bref, t'as pas trop envie de lui déplaire.

-Mme Malfoy.

Sa voix est charmante et il fait un baise main à ma mère.

Je suis encore plus impressionné.

-Mr Malfoy, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

-je fus un plaisir pour moi, répondit mon père, je vous présente mon fils Drago.

-Enchanté, Mr Malfoy.

J'ai toujours pensé que Père était intimidant.

Mais en fait, il n'est rien comparé à cet homme

-Moi de même.

-Melle votre fille n'est pas là, demande mon père avec une voix qui se veut dégagée.

Non mais des fois il est vraiment pathétique !

-En fait, ma fille semble mettre un véritable point d'honneur à toujours arriver en retard.

Puis j'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

Et je vois une magnifique créature.

Finalement elle est peut-être pas grosse et moche.

Avec une robe bleue pale scintillant de mille feux.

Si je n'avais pas rencontré Lexie, sans doute l'aurais-je trouvée à mon goût.

C'est vrai, je ne vois pas son visage, mais ses courbes sont magnifiques.

Mais elle a un énorme défaut :

Elle n'est PAS Lexington Hatkins

Melle Totaligton arrive et nous offre un magnifique sourire.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas Lex.

Ouais, vraiment.

**LLTLTLTLTLTLT**

Je suis prête !

J'ai revêtu ma robe.

Les elfes de maison que je croisse ne cessent de me dire que je suis splendide.

Mais je vous avoue que je m'en passerai !

Heureusement pour moi, le masque me mange littéralement le visage.

-Melle, les premiers invités arrivent, s'exclame Mouki-l'empêcheur-de-tourner-en-rond !!

Un jour je le pousserai dans les escaliers celui là !

Je me dirige vers le hall.

Je marche avec le maximum de grâce que je suis capable.

Mais franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une réussite.

Je suis stresser un max !

Je descends les escaliers et deviner qui sont les invités.

Ils sont arrogants.

Ils sont riches

Ils sont hypocrites.

Ils sont biens habillés.

Ils portent des masques

Bon jusqu'à là rien de bien original.

Tous les invités sont, ou plutôt seront, comme eux.

Non,

En fait, leur particularité est qu'ils sont blonds

Bravo, vous avez deviné.

Ce sont les Malfoy.

Franchement, Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi.

Je me tape déjà le fils toute l'année,

Et maintenant, toute la famille est arrivée.

…pour me faire chier.

Ils en seraient capables.

Mais bon sourions.

-Lexington, je te présente, les Malfoy, voici Lucius Malfoy, il nous arrive de travailler ensemble sur certains marchés.

-Mademoiselle Totaligton vous êtes renversante, s'exclame se dernier après un baise main.

Pervers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Je sais c'est mal de mentir.

Mais vous voulez que je dise quoi!!

Il porte un masque comme papa.

Mais du peu que je vois.

Drago semble avoir hérité beaucoup de son père.

-Et voici, Narcissa Malfoy, son épouse.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai bien connue votre mère. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

La nouvelle semble faire un petit choc dans le clan Malfoy

Honnêtement je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit.

Dire qu'on a bien connu quelqu'un qui n'est plus là pour l'attester, je trouve ça quelque peu déplacé.

Mais bon, elle s'est grillée.

Elle ne voit pas mon visage et c'est ma seule vraie ressemblance avec ma mère.

-Il parait oui.

-Et enfin princesse, je te présente leur fils Drago.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Lui aussi me fait un baise main.

Mais je suis surprise.

Non mais c'est vrai, j'ai beau le détester.

Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Il est comme qui dirais ailleurs.

Et de la part de Malfoy, c'est bizarre.

Même très bizarre.

Et ça ne fait que commencer.

Mais relativisions

Le masque de papa fait son effet.

On va peut-être pas être obligé d'appeler les pompes funèbres en urgence !

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

**S'il vous plait.**

**Laissez une review, même pour rien dire!**

**Le bouton est juste en dessous.**

**Inconnue.**


	12. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire! Les bal

**Salut, c'est moi pour un nouveau chapitre comme promis.**

**Donc aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir de remercier sasou5, Junnie, Circee (deux fois), Luxiole, lauren,missbizkiss et Kate 121, pour m'avoir laissée une review.**

**(Ps: je le répète, le bouton au centre de l'écran, il ne mange pas. Vous pouvez donc laissez des reviews en toute sécurité, et en plus elles me font plaisirs!)  
**

**Sinon merci à Circee d'avoir ajoutée cette fiction à ses favoris!**

**Bon je vous laisse avec la suite.**

**Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez?????**

_**Chapitre 11 : Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Les bals c'est l'enfer !**_

Mon dieu, dites moi que c'est bientôt fini.

Parce que là j'en ai carrément marre

Ça fait une heure que les Malfoy sont arrivés, … et tous les invités ne sont pas encore là !

Non mais merde bordel de Dieu,

Il y a au moins un million d'invité…

… enfin peut-être pas quand même.

Mais bon, il y en a beaucoup… trop !

Moi, j'en ai super marre des baisemains.

En plus la moitié d'entre eux ne savent pas les faire.

Et je peux vous dire que c'est pas beau, mais vraiment pas beau à voir.

J'ai d'abord eu le droit au baisemain de Crabbe.

Et pendant un petit moment, j'ai cru que c'était la pire chose qui me soit arrivé de ma vie.

En fait, il a littéralement essayé de gober la peau de la main, et le pire,

C'est que j'ai été obligée de sourire.

Et quand je dis que pendant un petit moment, j'ai cru que c'était la pire chose de ma vie, c'est pas que j'ai trouvé des points positifs, non c'est qu'après j'ai eu le droit à celui de Goyle.

Et franchement, quand il reste de la bave sur votre main,

Il faut vraiment aller chercher tout le courage que vous posséder, pour ne pas vomir, ou tuer le responsable de … ce « truc ».

Amen

A pardon, après il y a eu Pansy, qui elle aussi fut mémorable :

-Mlle Totaligton je suis absolument ravie de faire votre connaissance, s'exclama –t elle à peine après avoir franchi la porte.

Ps : Je pense cependant que le masque ne doit pas trop mal marcher car personne ne m'a encore reconnue !

-Moi de même.

C'est terrible vous savez comment il y a des phrases qu'y peuvent vous arracher la langue.

C'est terrible.

-Ça fait très très longtemps que je souhaitais vous inviter. Mais, il est extrêmement difficile de vous contacter…

Je sais, c'est pour éviter d'avoir des connasses comme toi sur le dos.

-… bref, pourquoi ne pas nous donner rendez-vous pour faire une petite séance de shopping, ou manger un morceau…

Vache !!!

Ca fait pas une minute qu'elle est là, et

Elle m'a déjà sautée dessus.

Proposer une « sortie » que bien sur je vais refuser.

Et elle est déjà passée pour la dernière des connes auprès de mon père.

Félicitation.

Attendez, si elle me dit ce que je pense,

Elle reçoit la palme d'or de la connerie

-…bien sûr, nous serons en agréable compagnie. Peut-être connaissez vous Milicent Bulstrode et Tracey Greengrass. Ce sont deux amies à moi, deux jeunes filles, charmants,et très intelligente pour ne rien gâter !

Mesdames, Monsieurs bonsoir, nous pouvons remettre le prix de la connerie à Melle Pansy Parkinson ici présente.

Non mais oh,

Milicent et Tracey INTELLIGENTES ????????????????

On aura tout vu !!!

Mais un canard en plastique est plus intelligent qu'elles deux réunies.

-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchirais.

Bien évidement, je n'y réfléchirais même pas une seconde.

J'ai mieux a faire que de penser à de la merde !!

Et l'heure s'est déroulée comme ça, avec les hommes qui ne cessent de me regarder comme un trophée, et leurs remarques, quelque peu équivoques.

-Votre robe met admirablement en valeur votre magnifique poitrine !!

-Vous êtes a coupé le souffle, si j'avais l'âge, je chercherai à vous cueillir (en passant, c'est un vieux de 70 ans !!!!)

-Votre miroir magique doit être très heureux, car il peut vous contempler en toutes circonstances. !!!!! (Là vous avez peur de comprendre !!)

Et j'en passe….

J'ai aussi eu droit à une petite centaine d'invitations, par …, disons,…tous les invités.

J'ai aussi eu le droit aux adolescentes collantes.

-OH, j'adore votre robe ! Tellement en vogue ! Il faut absolument que vous me donniez vos adresses.

- J'adore votre coiffure, c'est tellement original (pour ça elle a pas tord). Je suis sûr que vous allez lancer une nouvelle mode. (là elle passe pour une conne !)

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais présentées à un concours de beauté ? (Pourquoi, c'est tellement ringard ?) J'aurais parié vous avoir aperçu au concours Durex l'année dernière (mon dieu ! j'ai touché le fond)

Je peux vous dire, que pour supporter cette soirée, je vais avoir besoin de volonté, et aussi d'un petit remontant.

Problème, règle 107 du Code : une jeune fille ne boit pas en société.

Ps : Ça devait être un mec qui a écrit ce livre ! Une fille n'aurait jamais sorti des conneries pareilles.

Vous savez quoi, je vais aller le piquer en cuisine.

Et je vais peut-être même y rester !!

Ça c'est une bonne idée.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle…

Je me retourne et voit un bel homme, même très bel homme, musclé, jeune, brun, je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais je devine un sourire charmeur.

-… M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

Encore une autre règle à la con : ne jamais décliner une invitation.

-Avoir plaisir.

C'est fou ce que je mens aujourd'hui !

Il m'entraîne sur la piste.

Et merde, c'est un slow.

Bon dans des circonstances comme ça, il faut s'arranger pour accélérer le tempo.

Sinon, on n'a pas le droit à un slow mais à une séance de pelotage.

J'ADORE les bals !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas terminé, qu'un autre cavalier vient déjà m'inviter .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,

Mais ce soir, je suis très demandée !

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

Respire

Respire ma grande.

Ça fait une heure que je suis sur la piste de danse.

Et j'ai mal aux pieds !!!

Non mais oh,

Leurs parents pensaient à quoi !

Les cours de danse pour danser c'est pas du luxe.

Mais alors absolument pas.

A voir ce que j'ai vu,

Ou plutôt, ce que mes pieds ont senti,

Pour beaucoup c'est en option.

Et je peux vous dire que heureusement,

J'ai des chaussures confortables.

Bon maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un fauteuil et vite.

…Et si possible dans le noir.

Ca m'évitera bien des regards.

Je trouve finalement un fauteuil dans un salon. Il n'y a personne.

J'ai de la veine.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Le champagne est très bon !

Bon, j'ai pas osé piquer une whisky Pur Feu,

Mais franchement si vous avez cru que je m'en tiendrais au diabolo menthe, vous vous êtes mis le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude !

Merde qui est le con, qui a le culot de venir ici.

Qui allons nous maudire jusqu'à la treizième génération ?

Mystère, Mystère…

…et le gagnant est …

… Callista !!!

Franchement je pense qu'elle doit avoir des penchants suicidaires.

Oh, heureusement que c'est mon amie.

Sinon, je vous jure que je l'aurais fait, foi de Totaligton.

-Ah t'es là, ça fait cinq minutes que je te cherche, je t'ai vu t'éclipser. Et franchement je me demande encore comment tu as fait, avec tous les regards qui convergent sur toi ! s'exclame t-elle.

Elle a l'air radieuse.

…

…

Je peux vous poser une question ?

Suis-je là seule à détester les bals ?

Suis-je la seule à détester danser dans des robes de couturier, certes outrageusement chères, mais qui n'ont visiblement pas été dessiner dans le but de pouvoir laisser respirer ?

Suis-je la seule à détester danser avec la crème de l'aristocratie riche mais dont le QI ne dépasse pas deux ????

…

Non mais des fois il y a des trucs qui me dépassent !

-Ouais, c'était un petit tour de passe-passe. (Je suis une Totaligton merde après tout !).

-Tu l'as vu ?

Qui ??????????

En fait, j'ai juste vu tout le monde quand ils sont arrivés, donc je pense que oui !!!!

Non, mais des fois elle a de ces questions.

Elle connaît les carambars ???????

Peut-être que les blagues, ça va lui plaire !

-Qui ?

-Mais Malfoy voyons !

-Pourquoi, il a renversé son verre sur Pansy ?

Je sais, c'est puéril, mais on peut toujours rêver.

Et puis bousiller l'horreur qui lui sert de robe, c'est pas la fin du monde.

-Non, mais quand il danse il est ailleurs, et puis il ne t'as pas demander pour danser.

Pardon !

Je suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

Elle voulais que Malfoy ? MALFOY ? m'invite à danser ????????

Non mais oh jam…

… j'aurais été obligé d'accepter.

-Et ben tant mieux ! J'ai pas envie de le supporter aujourd'hui !

Elle me regarde,

Et je vois une étincelle s'allumer dans son regard,

Et franchement, c'est pas bon signe.

J'ai peur pour ce qu'elle va me sortir.

-Je te parie que t'es pas capable d'aller danser avec et de savoir ce qu'il pense de Lexington _Hatkins_.

-Bien sûr que si, j'en suis capable ! Je suis une Totaligton, merde.

Et je me lève pour aller remplir ce putain de pari !

Ps : s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez avant de vous lancer dans un truc pareil, parce que là, je vais être obligé de danser, et d'être gentille avec Lui.

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait un truc pareil.

Je me suis faite avoir comme un bleu !!!

Bon, mais c'est pas tout, mais faut noyer le poisson.

-Alors, Mr Malfoy, le bal vous plait-il ?

Je sais c'est con !

Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

-Absolument Mademoiselle !

Attendez, là il m'inquiète, il ne m'a dévisager comme il en a l'habitude !

Il est malade ??????????

Quoi que finalement, ce pari peut –être marrant.

Provoquons le

-Vous savez normalement, qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille doit inviter une jeune fille à danser dès que celle-ci est seule.

-Serais ce une proposition ? me dit il, visiblement surprit (j'ai quand même enfreint une des règle les plus importantes à respecter dans un bal !)

-Absolument pas, c'était une simple constatation ! Je lui offre le plus beau sourire que j'ai en ma possession.

Il se lève, remet de l'ordre dans sa chemise, et demande gentleman :

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Mademoiselle.

Et je dois dire que la il est mignon, même carrément beau.

-Avec plaisir.

Et il m'entraîne sur la piste.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Les cours de danse, c'était pas en option chez lui.

Il me fait littéralement flotter.

Mais bon, j'ai des infos à obtenir, moi

Bon, j'ai un problème comment parler de moi ?????

Vache, Pansy est en train décrasser les pieds du prince du Danemark, un truc de bien !

…

Attendez, mais oui !

Je suis un génie

-J'ai entendu dire que vous et Melle Parkinson étiez très proche.

-Absolument pas, elle n'est absolument pas le genre de fille que j'apprécie, en fait…

-Oui !

-…non rien ! La salle est très belle !

Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier !

Non mais si il croit qu'il peut changer de conversation comme ça, il ne me connaît pas !

-Je trouve aussi ! Alors dites moi, a quoi ressemble la fille idéale selon Mr Malfoy. Laissez moi deviner, elle est blonde, dotée d'une sérieuse fortune, venant d'une famille de Sang Pur, avec un petit cerveau et des jupes très très courtes !

J'aurais pu ajouté « et dotée d'une sérieuse paire d'airbags », mais bon, ça aurait été déplacé.

Je le vois éclater de rire.

-Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Elle serait plutôt brune, grande avec des superbes yeux bleus, une intelligence hors du commun et un solide sens de l'humour. En fait, pour moi, la fille parfait c'est Lexington Hatkins.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que la salle se téléporte dans le jardin d'hiver pour un feu d'artifice.

Mais dites moi que j'ai rêvé !

Il m'a pas dit à moi, le meilleur parti du monde magique, que j'étais la fille parfaite selon lui !

Et pire, c'est que j'ai vu une étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux !

Et ben, ma vieille, à l'eau !

T'as trop bu ce soir!

**LTLTLTLTLTL**

**PV Drago Malfoy :**

**Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur Melle Totaligton.**

**Elle est très sympa, même si elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma Lexie.**

**Et tant pis, pour ce que père peut en penser !**

**Elle est meilleure que toutes les autres, **

**Elle est parfaite en fait.**

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Ps: laissez une review, même si c'est juste pour me demander la suite**

**Inconnue  
**


	13. En amour, il faut s'attendre à tout

**Salut je suis de retour, avec du retard je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le site ne voulait pas que je poste un nouveau chapitre!**

**Enfin bref ce nouveau chapitre arrive, et pour rassurer Santera, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour poster la suite!**

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier Santera, Luxiole, missbizkiss, lilique, et Coin café pour leur review.**

**Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui lisent ma fic, mais sans vouloir être méchante, c'est aussi sympa de laisser des reviews. Même si c'est pour ne rien dire!**

**Sinon voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**(Ps: c'est un chapitre de transition!)**

**.  
**

_**Chapitre 12 :En amour, il faut s'attendre à tout.**_

Vous savez quoi, j'adore les vacances.

Parce qu'on peut flemmarder toute la journée !!

Et je peux vous dire que c'est le pied.

Le problème c'est que tout a une fin,

Et oui, moi aussi, j'en suis très triste.

Mais j'y peux rien.

Honnêtement, à par avoir acheté des vêtements, visionner tous les films sortis depuis septembre, fait la tournée de toutes les nouvelles boîtes d'Angleterre, je n'ai strictement rien fait,

Et le pire,

C'est que je suis fatiguée.

Bon je vous rassure, j'ai levé le pied sur le Whisky, pas que j'en buvais souvent, non !

Mais après ce qui s'est passé au bal, je me suis dit que ça avait vraiment mauvais effet sur moi.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

Vous imaginez que j'ai pu entendre de la part de Malfoy « En fait, pour moi, la fille parfaite c'est Lexington Hatkins » ???????

Non mais oh !

J'ai du louper, je sais pas, un mot, ou j'ai compris de travers.

-T'es prêtes ?

A ça c'est Callista !

On s'est super amusée pendant ces vacances.

Faudra qu'on se revoie pendant l'été !

-Presque !

Là c'est une connerie, mais monumentale quoi.

En fait, j'ai même pas encore sorti la valise.

Mais on a le temps, non ?

Je la vois entrer dans ma chambre.

-Lexie, pour toi être en retard, c'est presque un mode de vie, alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es presque …. Lex., rassure moi, OU sont tes valises ???????

Vous devriez voir sa tête !

A croire qu'elle veut rivaliser avec Némo !

Puis elle souffle, vous voyez le truc, comme la vieille tante Adélaïde.

Au passage je tiens à vous informer que ma pauvre tante est actuellement clouée au lit chez elle, et oui, malheureusement, elle a _accidentellement_ loupé une marche dans l'escalier pour arriver beaucoup plus vite que prévu sur le marbre du hall d'entrée.

Mais vous savez quoi, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir appeler une ambulance.

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi

j'ai vu ses sous-vêtements, et je crois que même un troll aurait eu peur !

Mais bon, j'ai laissé tomber et Mouki a appelé une ambulance pour cette chère tante Adélaïde qui se tortillait en bas de l'escalier.

Vous savez quoi ?

Faudrait jamais laissez un vieux descendre seul dans les escaliers !

C'est vraiment trop dangereux.

-Allo la terre, Lexington ne répond pas, nous avons un problème.

-Pardon Calli, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

-Oh mais rien d'important, jusqu'on part dans moins de cinq minutes !

QUOI ???????????????

Je suis dans la merde !

Vous savez quoi, je me suis toujours dit que le truc le plus fou que je n'ai jamais fait c'était danser avec une robe de vingt kilos sur le dos et avec des Manolo. En fait, c'est faux.

Essayez, vous, en cinq minutes de faire votre valise quand vous avez un monstrueux dressing.

Je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment très dur.

Le pire c'est quand on est obligé de laisser les jolies jupes Calvin Klein et les chemises Burberry pour prendre les horreurs qui nous servent d'uniforme.

Vous savez, ça me fend le cœur !

Mais bon la valise est (enfin) prête !

Le seul truc, c'est que j'ai pris trop de temps !

Et on est super à la bourre.

Franchement, je crois qu'on va louper le train!

Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, on improvisera.

Non ?

Bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année : penser à être à l'heure.

Ca devient pas du luxe!

Finalement on va changer les plans !

James va nous arrêter devant la gare,

Parce ce que traverser dix pâtés de maisons, en trois minutes toutes en étant discrète, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas facile !

Moi et Calli on traverse la gare presque en courant.

J'ai dit presque !

Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne court pas voyons, et au passage, elle arrive toujours à l'heure.

(J'aime pas respecter les règles!)

Mais vous me direz, c'est qu'on était tellement bien lancée, qu'on n'a pas eu de problème pour passer la barrière, et qu'on a réussi à prendre le train au vol.

Et mon Dieu merci, je crois que personne ne m'a vue quand je me suis littéralement affalée par terre !

Vous imaginez la honte!

Je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos !

**LTLTLTLTLTLTL**

Je tiens à faire une annonce officielle,

J'ai horreur de l'histoire la magie, encore plus quand il s'agit de « la Guerre entre les Trolls et les Gobelins en Asie Mineure »

Non mais oh,

Qu'est ce qu'on en a foutre d'une guerre ancestrale (vers 2000 av JC quand même) dans une lointaine contrée du monde.

Non mais c'est pas l'Asie qu'est mineure, c'est son cerveau !

Même le tour de bocal en 3minutes de Maurice le poisson de Callista est plus intéressant que cette putain de guerre.

Attendez,

QUI vient de m'envoyer un projectile ?????????????

QUI a osez m'envoyer une boulette ????????

QUI veut mourir prématurément ?

Apparemment c'est Pansy, et si j'en crois son regard, elle a des choses de la plus grande importance à me divulguer !

Vous croyez qu'elle vient juste de ce rendre compte qu'elle était grosse et moche ?

Oh franchement, faut que je sache !

_Hatkins_

_Comment oses-tu !_

_Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, et tu oses tourner autour de MON Drago !_

_Tu n'es rien !_

_Moi, je suis la meilleure amie de Lexington Totaligton, nous avons fait du shopping ensemble toutes les vacances alors, reste à ta place !_

_Tu restera toujours de la merde et te ne côtoiera jamais l'héritière !_

_Alors reste à ta place._

Alors là j'explose de rire, non mais vous imaginez ?

Je ne me côtoierai jamais moi-même !

Non mais c'est la meilleur…

(en place elle doit avoir un problème de répétition, elle se répète à moitié la conne!)

-Miss Hatkins, puisque mon cours vous fait rire, vous me ferez pour demain, cinquante centimètres de parchemin la Guerre des Trolls et des Gobelins du point de vue Technique !

Je vous l'avais dit

J'ADORE cette putain de matière !

**LTLTLTLTLT**

Il est plus de onze du soir, je suis crevée, pas lavée, je n'ai pas lue mon courrier, à cause de mon devoir supplémentaire à rendre.

J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée.!!!

Mais bon, je me jettes dans un fauteuil quand, au lieu d'atterrir sur un coussin en cuir, j'atterris sur quelque chose de chaud…

…sur quelqu'un en fait.

Je peux vous dire que quand il vous arrive un coup comme ça à onze heures du soir, dans les cachots et que vous êtes sensés être seule.

Ca fait un sacré choc !

Qui est le con sur lequel je viens de me jeter ???

NON !

Mon Dieu, pourquoi Lui!

-C'est la première fois qu'on me tombe dans les bras comme ça Lex. C'était pas désagréable ! Si tu veux tu peux recommencer.

Vous savez quoi, il devrait écrire un livre : Comment prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, par Drago Malfoy.

Non mais il me gave ce mec.

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu es bien la dernière personne sur laquelle j'aurai aimée tomber, et j'ai pas envie de te parler…

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle Lexie…

Des fois vraiment je me demande si il comprend le français.

-Je t'ai déjà répété de ne pas m'appeler Lexie ! Et on a rien à se dire.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy !

En fait, c'est faux.

Ca fait deux semaines qu'on est rentré et je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de le croiser.

C'est presque devenu une vitalité.

Non mais je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pu comprendre qu'il me trouvait parfaite !

Non mais comme si lui, le prince des Serpentards pouvait regarder autres choses que les fesses ou le compte en banque de la fille avec qui il couche!

Franchement !

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon, tu peux répéter Malfoy.

-Je te demandais de m'expliquer pourquoi, tu refusais de me parler, de me croiser ou même de me regarder. Non mais c'est vrai, tu rigoles avec Fly et moi rien.

Oh on dirait presque qu'il est jaloux, le petit choupinou à la crème!

OOOHHH

-Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie Malfoy ?

Et je tourne les talons avec mon plus beau sourire.

Mais malheureusement il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi !

(Deuxième bonne résolution: se remettre à la course!)

Il me prend par la taille et me colle contre le mur.

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, son corps musclé contre le mien.

Et je dois dire qu'avec un rayon de lune qui éclaire son visage il est carrément craquant.

Mais bon, c'est Malfoy !

-Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plait !

-Pas avant que tu ais répondu à ma question, à savoir pourquoi tu refuses de passer du temps avec moi.

-Mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec un petit con arrogant prétentieux et emmerdeur !

-Mais qui t'as dit que j'étais comme ça !

-Toi.

-Mais tu ne me connais pas ! En plus ça m'étonnerait que je t'ai dit que je suis "un petit con arrogant prétentieux et emmerdeur" On a jamais eu de vraie conversation, comment tu peux me juger ?

-Mais je ne te juge pas, je constate, c'est différent Malfoy.

-Et bien je peux te dire que tu as tort !

-A ouais ?

-Si tu veux on fait un deal. Tu passes toute une soirée avec moi et après tu pourras me dire que je suis un petit con arrogant prétentieux et emmerdeur.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner ?

Oh lieu de me répondre il se colle encore plus à moi et m'embrasse.

Bon je dois admettre qu'il embrasse bien, même super bien.

Mais quand il fait nuit, que l'on est seule dans une salle commune et qu'une bosse se forme dans l'entrejambe du mec qui vous embrasse. Il vous reste deux solutions : soit vous terminez la nuit avec lui, soit vous vous arrangez pour lui couper l'envie.

Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je choisis la deuxième solution.

Et ouais, j'adore être une emmerdeuse.

Je devrais en faire mon métier!!!!

Je lui balance un coup de pied bien placé et me dirige vers le dortoir des filles.

-S'il te plaît Malfoy, si tu veux une partie de jambes en l'air, va trouvez Pansy. Je suis sur qu'elle serait ravie. Et si tu n'as pas remarqué. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Bye

Non mais franchement,

Comme si j'allais passer une soirée avec lui !

Il est vraiment près à tout ce mec !

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**PV de Drago Malfoy**

**Je me jette dans le fauteuil que je venais de quitter et dans lequel j'avais passé la soirée.**

**Non mais franchement, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi dès que je m'approche d'elle, elle me jette.**

**En fait, elle m'obsède.**

**J'ai carrément rêvé d'elle pendant les vacances.**

**Je sens mon cœur se serrer quand je la vois rire avec ce connard de Fly et tourner les talons dès que je fais mine de m'approcher **

**Je me suis même ridiculisé devant l'héritière Totaligton en lui disant qu'Elle était parfaite.**

…

**C'est pas juste !**

**C'est moi qu'elle devrait regarder…**

…

**Vous pouvez rigoler !**

**Moi, Drago Malfoy, dernier héritier du nom et de la fortune des Malfoy suis raide dingue d'une fille, dont je ne connais, ni le nom, ni la famille, ni même la réputation.**

**C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.**

**En fait, je l'ai attendue ce soir.**

**Je voulais la voir, lui parler, m'expliquer et l'inviter à dîner un de ces quatre,**

**Mais non,**

**C'est à peine si elle m'a écouté,**

**C'est comme si je ne représentais rien pour elle, mais j'aime l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres douces sur les miennes…**

**Même quand elle embrasse elle est parfaite…**

… **pour moi…**

**Et je ne la laisserai pas passer !**

**Je jure que je ferai TOUT pour qu'elle soit mienne.**

**Foi de Malfoy**

**LTLTLTLTLTTLTLT**

**Alors, ça vous a plu?**

**Bon, perso je le trouve assez moyen, mais j'avais besoin d'une transition, et je peux jurer que le prochain sera mieux.**

**Sinon merci de me laissez une review**

**Même si c'est pour dire que ma fic est de la merde.**

**Inconnue**

**...  
**


	14. Il ne faut pas laisser traîner ses affai

**Salut me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie chaleureusement Luxiole, Circee et Santera pour leur review, **

**mais je remercie aussi Akan qui ma clairement dit que ma fanfiction la/le décevait et m'a laissé une review pour le moins spéciale**

**Mais au moins, j'ai eu une review!**

**Bon voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

.

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW**

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT J'EN AI BESOIN!**

.

**.  
**

_**Chapitre 13 : Il ne faut pas laisser traîner ses affaires !**_

.

Franchement, Malfoy aurait pu éviter de m'attendre dans la salle commune ! Merde quoi !!!!!!!

En tout cas, si son but était de ma pourrir la vie, et bien il a réussi !

Et pas qu'en surface !

Avant, je pensais que c'était la guerre civile dans les dortoirs.

Et bien en fait, c'était faux !

Maintenant, c'est la guerre! Et pas qu'au sens littéral.

Oh non,

Parce que maintenant le dortoir est carrément miné, et ce n'est pas une image.

En fait, il semblerait que les 3G aient lancé des sorts un peu partout dans le dortoir.

Bon,au début ça peut être drôle mais quand en dix minutes, vous avez un chemisier violet, une jupe tout droit sortie du dressing de Mac Gonagall, des cheveux à faire peur à un soin réparateur et des oreilles voulant rivaliser avec celles de Dumbo, là vous trouvez ça beaucoup moins drôle.

Je tiens à remercier au passage, le professeur Jentremble qui pendant six ans s'est armé de patience pour m'apprendre les contre sorts, sans oublier la connerie légendaire des 3G qui n'ont pas absolument pas pensé à utiliser des sorts qui nécessitent autre chose qu'un _finite_ _incantatem_ pour disparaître.

C'est triste à dire,

Mais quand on est con, on le reste !

De plus, la pauvre petite Pansy fait courir la rumeur que je suis une « voleuse de mecs » alors maintenant dès que je me déplace quelque part, je sais pas pourquoi, les garçons doivent avoir froid, car leur copine se précipitent toutes pour les collés.

Mais l'avantage, c'est que maintenant j'ai de la place pour passer.

Sinon, ça nous fait bien marrer toutes les conneries que Pansy peut sortir, et quand je dis nous, je parle de Callista, Blaise et moi.

Et oui ils sortent ENFIN ensemble !

C'est pourquoi on ne doit jamais désespérer !

Sinon, il n'y a pas de gros changement.

Non c'est vrai, je porte toujours les horreurs qui nous servent d'uniforme, pendant que je rêve d'une blouse Calvin Klein ou d'une jupe Kenzo.

Vous savez des fois la vie est injuste.

Oh, pardon, si, il y du changement !

On dit toujours « avoir des petits frères et des petites sœurs ça vous apprends à ranger » et bien, celui qui a pondu ce truc, il a oublié un détail :

Partager votre chambre avec les 3G et vous êtes sûr de devenir ordonnée.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais leurs parents doivent avoir quelques problèmes financiers car dès que je laisse traîner quelques choses, la chose en question disparaît pour se trouver au fond de la malle d'une des pétasses qui partagent ma chambre.

Généralement je retrouve mes affaires, mais y a des fois c'est pas le cas !

Comme aujourd'hui,

J'avais pas rangé mon devoir sur l'histoire de la guerre des Loups-garous en Chine Orientale, bien sûr quand je suis revenue, mon pauvre parchemin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne avait disparu, et quand j'ai lancé un _accio_, des cendres se sont envolées de la cheminée pour atterrir devant mes pieds. Et ce ainsi que finis mon pauvre devoir pour l'autre con de Binns.

Bonne résolution numéro 2 : TOUJOURS ranger ses devoirs !

Bonne résolution numéro 3 : TOUJOURS faire une copie de ses devoirs !

Alors j'ai du tout recommencer !

Et ainsi j'ai du (encore) passer ma soirée dans cette endroit sinistre et triste que l'on appelle la bibliothèque de Poudlard !

Franchement je préfère la mienne !

En plus, il n'y a pas la vieille peau de Mme Pince pour m'emmerder….

Attendez….

Vous croyez que je devrais lui présenter la tante Adélaïde ?

Chiantes comme elles sont, elles devraient bien s'entendre !!!

.

Bref, il est deux heures du mat, et je rentre juste dans la salle commune.

Bon, je vous rassure,

Quand je décide de m'asseoir, je fais attention à ce que personne ne soit déjà dans le fauteuil !

…

Je garde un mauvais souvenir de la première fois…

…

Bon je me jette littéralement dans un malheureux fauteuil qui gémit sous mon poids (PS : j'espère que Pansy ne tentera jamais de s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, elle risque de rencontrer le sol beaucoup plus vite que prévu !)

Mais au lieu de tomber sur un coussin rembourré à souhait, je me démonte le dos sur un truc dur !

Bonne résolution numéro 4 : toujours faire attention quand on s'assoit sur un fauteuil, qu'il n'y ait, NI un garçon NI un objet quelconque.

Apparemment je me suis assise sur un livre, ou plutôt un carnet, il n'y a pas de nom, mais il y une superbe couverture argent avec des serpents noirs s'entrelaçant.

Bon faut bien regarder à l'intérieur pour voir de quoi ça parle et à qui ça appartient.

Et puis, si c'était compromettant, il fallait le ranger !

_LTLTLTLTLTLTLTTL_

_Dimanche 9 Juin_

_Alors…_

_Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, ma mère m'a juste conseillé d'écrire mes pensés dans un « carnet » ce que je fais._

_C'est ce que je suis censé faire, mais en faisant ça, j'ai l'impression d'être comme les pouffiasses qui me courent après !_

_Non mais c'est vrai quoi !_

_A ton jamais vu un mec écrire un journal intime ????????????????_

_Mais bon ma mère est souvent de bons conseils_

_Donc soit, j'écrirai mon journal !!!!!_

_Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire tout le temps, merde alors!  
_

_J'ai des choses plus avouables à faire comme tenir ma réputation._

_Je déteste ce mot : R-E-P-U-T-A-T-I-O-N_

_Pour moi, c'est synonyme de : connerie que les parents imposent à leurs enfants pour se sentir fier !_

_Non mais oh, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de transpirer les émotions ou d'être froid comme le marbre. Merdre alors._

_Et alors les petits discours : « il faut que tu te montre digne de ton nom, que tu honores tes ancêtres, ta maison et ton sang » et patati et patata._

_Non mais il n'y a rien de plus barbant que les discours des parents._

_Des fois j'aimerais bien ne pas porter le nom que je porte._

_Non mais c'est vrai, il impose le respect et la crainte, mais dès que je met un pied hors du dortoir, tout le monde se dégage de mon passage et même si au début ça peut paraître sympa je peux vous dire que maintenant c'est plus le cas. _

_Mais bon, relativisons, c'est bientôt les vacances et la fin de tout ce cirque !_

_LTLTLTLTLTLTTL_

J'y crois pas !!!!

Qui est assez con pour laisser trainer son journal intime ??????????

Non mais oh, y a vraiment des cas dans cette maison.

…

Je devrais peut-être pas continuer …

… quoi que…

_LTLTLTLTLTLTLT_

_Lundi 31 août _

_Demain c'est la rentrée,_

_Et c'est la fin des vacances dans tous les sens du terme._

_Demain je serais à Poudlard,_

_Demain, demain je devrais tenir ma putain de réputation._

_« Ton rang, ton nom, ton honneur » et patati et patata…_

_Bref l'éternelle rengaine que Père me rabâche depuis mon entrée à Poudlard…_

…_quoiqu'il me le disait déjà avant!_

…

…

_Non mais pourquoi dois-je partir ?_

_Non mais c'est vrai pourquoi ne pas prendre des cours particuliers au manoir ?_

_Je n'aurais plus à devoir jouer ce rôle…_

…_bon j'arrête sinon je vais déprimer…_

_LTLTLTLTLTLT_

_Dimanche 6 septembre_

_Finalement c'est année ne va peut-être pas être si inintéressante que ça._

_Il y a une Nouvelle à Poudlard, et dire qu'elle est magnifique est un euphémisme, même les anges ne peuvent être aussi belles qu'elle._

_Je l'ai rencontrée dans le train, ou plutôt sur le quai, même si elle ne m'a pas regardé, elle était là._

_J'ai essayé de l' approchée mais la réussite est nulle…_

_Mais bon, pour ces choses là, faut pas trop se presser_

…

…

_Par contre, je fais toujours autant d'effet sur les autres filles._

_Pansy me colle comme une sangsue, _

_Et dès que je passe dans un couloir, j'entends des gloussements…_

_Mais bon, je suis qui je suis et je dois tenir ma réputation._

_LTLTLTLTLTLT_

_Samedi 6 Octobre _

_J'ai dansé avec Elle !_

_Enfin !_

_J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais !_

_Non mais c'est vrai, les filles invitent les cavaliers…_

_Quelle idée à la con !_

_Ils n'ont jamais entendu que le principe des bals, c'est de permettre à un homme de montrer à une femme qu'elle a de l'importance pour lui !_

_Et par contre ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'en ai pour Pansy !_

_27 _

_C'est le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a demandé de l' accompagner._

_27 fois, vous vous rendez compte!  
_

_Non mais elle est bouchée cette fille, _

_En plus elle est grosse et moche !_

_Merde j'ai une réputation à tenir._

_Sinon j'ai dansé avec Elle !_

_Et plus ça va plus je pense que c'est un ange, je n'ai jamais vu une fille danser aussi bien, et pourtant je côtoie le gratin de l'aristocratie !_

_Et puis son odeur, tout est parfait chez elle _

_J'espère qu'elle acceptera de venir passer les vacances chez moi…_

_LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT_

Vous savez quoi, je vais arrêter de lire ce journal.

Il y a beaucoup trop d'informations compromettantes dedans sur son propriétaire pour que je continue à le lire.

Non mais vous imaginez, un mec qui tient un journal on aura tout vu…

Mais le pire, vous imaginez, Pansy coure après un autre mec que Malfoy ???

Non mais vous imaginez Malfoy écrire un truc pareil ?

Vous voyez pas comment le proprio décrit son amoureuse ?

Ca se voit qu'il est accro,

Que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de tune comme chez les autres Serpentards,

Non mais c'est vrai, ce qui les intéresse, eux , et en particulier Mr Drago Malfoy, c'est la plastique de la fiancée et le compte en banque de beau-papa!

Allez on repose le journal, ça serait triste que son propriétaire ne le retrouve pas.

**LTLTLTLTLTLTL**

Vous savez, j'ai jamais aimé les oiseaux,

On a beau eu me dire,

« Mais écoute le rossignol comme il chante bien », moi j'ai toujours détesté ça et ça m'a toujours mis dans de ces états…

Alors imaginez vous quand cette pauvre conne de Pansy a ramené de ces vacances à Pétaouchnock la Galette un réveil suisse!!

Dire que mes nerfs sont à rude épreuve est un euphémisme!

Alors je m'explique pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce que c'est que cette horreur.

Vous avez tous déjà vu ces horreurs d'horloges suisses, vous savez celles avec un putain de coucou qui sort et qui chante quand la grande aiguille passe par zéro.

Et bien là c'est la même chose, sauf que ça sert de réveil.

Alors me faire réveiller par le putain de « COUCOU » tous les matins, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi !!!

Je crois que la prochaine fois je prends n'importe quoi et je l' explose !!!

Et plus, je peux vous dire qu'avec le bon goût de Pansy, le réveil est tellement moche que même un clodo n'en voudrait pas et à part ça ,elle ne cesse d'essayer de ma côtoyer !!!

A oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire. Depuis le bal, je suis surchargée de courrier.

En fait tous ceux qui m'avaient envoyé des invitations, que j'avais bien sûr refusées, on continué, mais le pire c'est que certaines personnes semblent avoir décidé que je ne recevais pas assez de courrier et se sont chargées de combler ces blancs, parmi elle la connasse de Pansy qui m'écrit tous les jours !!!!!

Mais bon, arrêtons nous là, sinon, je sens que je vais m'énerver !

…

Faut aller déjeuner, même si tout ce qui connaisse ici en matière de petit déjeuner c'est les toasts a là confiture, le lait, le jus de fruits, et deux trois trucs encore.

Mais heureusement, ils ont découvert le Nutella !

Je ne sais franchement pas ce que j'aurais fait sans !

Mais le problème quand on est une grande marmotte comme moi c'est qu'on a pas trop le temps de déjeuner, et quand on est une grande douée comme moi, on percute quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et bien sûr tous les livres se retrouvent par terre.

Bon, comme je suis bien élevée donc je commence à ramasser quand je tombe sur le journal que j'ai lu cette nuit et que j'entends une voix devant moi me dire :

-Merci Lexie mais c'est pas la peine ! Je vais le faire

Mais le pire c'est que sa voix n'a pas cet air méprisant, non il est presque … comme tous les garçons en fait… doux, calme, prévenant…

Et je peux vous dire que de la part de Malfoy, ça fait un drôle d'effet. !!!

Ca fait même froid dans le dos…

Mais je regarde toujours le carnet que je tiens entre mes mains,

C'est quand même pas possible…

-Euh excuse mais tu peux me rendre mon carnet ?

Horreur, je ne suis pas tombée sur le journal de n'importe qui…

…je suis tombée sur son journal…

…Et Euh...

…

c'est qui La Fille ????????????????????????????????????

**LTLTLTLTLTTL**

**En espérant que ça vous est plu!**

**MAIS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !!!!!**

**( C'EST LE BOUTON JUSTE EN DESSOUS)**

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!!!!!**

**Inconnue  
**


	15. les ventes aux enchères, ça craint !

_**Bonjour**_

_**oui, je sais, j'ai été longue a poster mais le nombre astronomique de reviews (4 !!) que j'ai reçu ne ma pas franchement motivé **_

_**Je ne sais pas si je continuerai cette fiction tout dépend du nombre de review que je recevrai pour le prochain chapitre**_

_**Merci quand même à celle qui m'ont laissé une review**_

_**Chapitre 14 : les ventes aux enchères, ça fait chier !**_

Bon respirons, et récapitulons calmement :

Info N°1 : l'auteur du journal est super amoureux d'une fille, qu'il trouve magnifique et qui est nouvelle

Info N°2 : Sa dulcinée semble le repousser

Info N°3 : Il a dansé au bal d'Halloween avec elle

Info N°4 : Il l'a invitée à passer les vacances chez lui

Info N°5 : Le carnet appartient à Drago Malfoy

Moi, je trouve ça super glauque

Non, mais c'est vrai,

Vous avez déjà vu Malfoy se pâmer d'amour pour une fille…

…

Ca fait peur !!

Mais il y a pire.

Premièrement : je suis nouvelle.

Deuxièmement : j'ai repoussé Malfoy dès le premier jour.

Troisièmement : j'ai dansé avec Malfoy au bal.

Quatrièmement : Il m'a invitée à passer les vacances chez lui.

Cinquièmement : j'ai cru comprendre au bal de Noël qu'il me trouvait parfaite….

Je suis peut-être parano, mais j'ai l'impression que ça colle.

…

Je ne suis pas la fille quand même…

…

…

Malfoy n'est quand même pas raide dingue de moi quand même…

…

Non

…

Non.

…

Quoique faut reconnaître qu'il est pas trop mal quand même,

Il est même carrément pas mal…

…

Mais c'est un pauvre con arrogant, prétentieux, manipulateur et pervers !

Non mais où avais-je la tête !

Franchement !!!

-Allo la terre, la terre appelle Lexie.

Je sursaute, je ne mettais pas rendu compte que Callista était rentrée.

-Excuse, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-A ça je m'en suis rendue compte, dit-elle hilare. Et, qui avait droit a toute ton attention ? Non, parce que, pas se rendre compte qu'on t'appelle au moins dix fois, faut vraiment le faire…Attend…Tu pensais à un garçon !

-Absolument pas !

Elle est vraiment perspicace.

-Attend, laisse moi, réfléchir, tu devais penser à Malfoy !!!

-NON !

Bordel, elle est vraiment trop perspicace pour moi !

Elle me regarde avec un sourire moqueur, et lâche :

-Non mais pour qui tu me prends Lexie ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège…

Quel petit manège ????????

-… et surtout, n'essaye pas de me dire que je me fais des films ! J'ai remarqué que tu l'évitais, or, tu n'évites jamais personnes ! Même pas Pansy, et pourtant je comprendrais ! Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, on n'évite pas quelqu'un sans raison…

- Attends tu vas trop vite, c'est pas parce je l'évite que j'ai des sentiments pour lui…

-Stop ! je n'ai pas terminé ! En plus, je te rappelle un léger détail, il t'a invité au Manoir Malfoy pour les vacances de Noël.

-C'était juste une invitation !!!

C'est fou ce qu'elle a le don de tout monter en épingle

-Tu rêves la ma grande ! Jamais, et je dis bien, JAMAIS, Drago Malfoy n'a invité une fille chez lui

-Arrête de déconner Calli, et puis si il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre nous, j'aurais accepté, tu ne crois pas !

Elle me regarde avec un air bizarre …

-Bref, puisque tu t'obstines à le nier, Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau pour une réunion entre les préfets de septième année.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire plutôt !!

Et je me précipite dans les escaliers.

Connaissant Callista, je dois déjà être super en retard.

Et puis non, mais oh,

Moi,

Amoureuse de Malfoy ??????????

…

On aura tout vu !

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

-Entrer Mademoiselle Hatkins

Je suis bien sûr d'être la dernière.

Dans le bureau, on peut apercevoir une fouine, un castor, une belette et quatre inconnus

Pardon, je me reprends

Dans le bureau, on peut apercevoir Malfoy, Granger, Wesley et… et ben… quatre inconnus

-Donc, jeune gens, je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau car je voudrais vous faire par d'une nouvelle…

Ah bon ?????

J'ai cru que c'était pour jouer aux cartes !

Non, mais oh des fois on se demande si il ne devint pas sénile !

-…Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt la saint Valentin…

Non, c'est vrai ???

Pas possible !

-… Nous avons décidé de transformer cette année le bal en un gala de bienfaisance. Je compte sur vous pour l'organiser, récolter des fonds et j'en passe.

-Pardon, professeur, demande Granger (toujours pas appris à se servir d'une brosse celle là !).Mais qu'elle est la cause que nous soutenons et qu'elle est le public vissé?

Non, mais quelle cruche !

Elle a déjà assisté à un gala de charité une fois dans sa vie ou quoi.

D'abord, on ne soutient pas de cause, on protège quelque chose.

Ensuite, on ne parle pas de public vissé, on parle d'invités !!

Non mais cette fille est exaspérante.

Dumbledore me jette un coup d'œil amusé et lui répond :

-Nous protégeons la relation parents/enfant à l'hôpital, et ensuite seuls les septièmes années sont invités.

-Mais pourquoi Professeur, s'étonne Melle LaCruche, j'ai nommé Granger ? On pourrait inviter toute l'école…

Franchement elle est pathétique,

Bon je me désiste, je lui explique :

-Premièrement Granger, parce que qui dit Gala, dit récolte de fond, donc dit moyens financiers, ce que les premières années, non pas. Deuxièmement, on doit toujours servir de l'alcool à un gala, or il faut être majeur, donc seuls les septièmes années sont concernés, et enfin et j'aurais peut-être du commencer par là, un gala, c'est pas une foire, il ne faut pas être des milliers. Sinon, c'est trop impersonnel.

-C'est exactement ça Mademoiselle Hatkins, reprends Dumbledore. Allez soumettez moi vos idées, jeunes gens !

Un gala c'est un gala quoi,

On sert de l'alcool, on fait une super déco, on choisit des fleurs, on commande un super diner, on fait payer le diner…

-Pourquoi Professeur, s'exclame alors Malfoy, qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, pourquoi ne metterrions nous pas les demoiselles aux enchères ?

Quoi ?????????????

Oh non……..

Pas ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Excellente idée Mr Malfoy, se réjouit Dumbledore. Bien sûr, on garde le traditionnel repas, et tout, mais je pense que la vente aux enchères des petites amies peut être très amusante, en plus de récolter plus de fonds. Attendez, on va faire la vente aux enchères le 13, au début du bal, et les demoiselles seront vendues pour toutes la durée du bal, mais aussi pour le lendemain !

Mesdames et Messieurs

Je peux vous annoncer officiellement que Dumbledore est devenu complètement timbré !

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

J'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur des bals ???

Enfin pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris je le répète :

J'ai HORREUR des bals.

…

Et encore plus quand on vend aux enchères les cavalières !!!

Non mais oh,

Avec qui je vais me retrouver moi.

Avec Crabbe ? … Goyle ? … Pire : Malfoy

Oh mon dieu, je ne préfère pas y penser.

-T'es prête, me demande Callista.

Elle se tient devant moi, et elle est magnifique.

Sa robe est en mousseline blanche, avec un lacet dans le dos.

Ses manche sont très longues, et sa robe assez courte, se terminant par de léger volant.

Bon je vous avouerai que si elle ne portait pas quatre ou cinq bracelets en argent au poignet elle aurait l'air bizarre mais là ce n'est pas le cas.

Ses incroyables chaussures à talons argentées et son bandeau ne font que la rendre encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'ait.

-Presque.

Ma robe à moi a, encore une fois été envoyée par papa.

C'est une robe bustier, elle est noire, très courte, et très resserrée à la taille par une ceinture verre bouteille.

Si on ne fait pas attention, on a l'impression qu'elle est juste noir, mais en fait, tout le tissu est brodé de flûtes de champagne noires entrelacées.

J'ai aussi eu le droit à des Manolos noirs avec des talons vertigineux, et franchement, je prie pour avoir un bon cavalier.

Non mais c'est vrai, déjà que danser avec ça, ça va être dur, alors avec quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de vous marcher sur les pieds, ça va être insoutenable !

On descend dans la salle commune.

Il ne reste que des filles.

Et ouais, les mecs, on dut se rendre plutôt dans la grande salle pour éviter de croiser les charmantes demoiselles mises en vente. Ordre de Dumbledore !!

Ensuite on se dirige toutes vers la grande salle, et la vente aux enchère commence.

La première gagnant est …

…Surprise…

… Castor, pardon, Mademoiselle Granger !

Elle porte une robe vert citron et des chaussures framboises.

…

Elle s'est déguisée en tutti frutti ????

Finalement elle part pour 10 gallions, une seule enchère, Weasley, son copain.

La deuxième grande gagnante est…

…roulement de tambours…

… Pansy Parkinson !!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh mon Dieu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

C'est pas possible !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apparemment, Granger à voulu se déguisé en tutti frutti, et Pansy en saucisson.

Au mon dieu, je veux pas regarder…

Finalement, Crabbe donne 5 gallions et gagne l'enchère.

Elle, elle a l'air dégoûté, mais en même temps, on se déguise pas en saucisson !!

La vente aux enchères poursuit son cours.

Comme je suis préfète-en chef, je suis la dernière à être « vendue »,

Sinon quand je monte sur l'estrade, le record est détenu par Cho Chang avec 75 gallions.

- Bon, pour clôturer cette vente, nous vendons notre préfète en chef, Miss Hatkins.

Tous me regardent, et les enchères commencent :

Dix gallions

Vingt gallions

Cinquante gallions

Et puis soudain :

-Deux cent gallions.

Je regarde le propriétaire de cette voix et ma première pensée est :

Je suis maudite !

...

Franchement, les ventes aux enchères, ça fait chier !

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je le répète, plus il y aura de reviews et plus j'aurai envi de mettre la suite, **

**or là j'ai plus envie de laisser tomber.**

**Sinon bonne vacance.**

**Inconnue  
**


	16. Avoir les mêmes goûts, c'est flippants!

_**Salut et bonjour à tous!**_

_**Vu le nombre de reviews (j'en ai jamais eu autant en si peu de temps)**_

_**j'ai eu très envie d'écrire la suite.**_

_**Je tiens quand même à remercier mes revieweuses :**_

_**Miss Name, Plachinette,Luxiole, Neyma94, morgane, baba, circee, MadisonMalfoy, choupette et santera**_

_**Et j'espère que vous continuerez tous à poster des reviews, car, comme me la demandé MadisonMalfoy, la suite n'est pas écrite.**_

_**Et donc plus il y a de reviews, plus j'ai envie de l'écrire.**_

_**Bon lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 15 : avoir les mêmes goûts, c'est flippant !**_

Bon, c'est vrai,

J'ai déjà fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie,

J'ai déjà découpé la cravate préférée de papa (je voulais juste jouer au grand couturier)

J'ai détraqué le système de sécurité de la maison (j'ai cru que c'était la télécommande de la télé).

J'ai fait crever le rosier doré du jardin, (ps : c'est pas ma faute, si il aimait pas « _Savonnette magique »)_

Et j'ai même perdu la baguette de papa, on a mis deux semaines pour la retrouver

Mais Bordel,

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??????????

Non, mais c'est vrai devoir aller à un gala, c'est chiant

Devoir être vendue à ce même gala, c'est rasoir

Mais devoir passer toute la durée du fameux gala avec Malfoy, c'est carrément l'horreur,

Alors devoir passer tout le gala avec Malfoy ET la journée qui suit encore avec lui, c'est au delà du supportable !!!!!

Mais bon dans les cas comme ça,

il y a le code, et surtout la règle 59 :

-Rester parfaite en toute circonstance.

Malfoy s'avance vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Vous savez ce petit rictus de satisfaction.

Oh, des fois, j'avoue que ça peut être caquant, mais là, j'ai plus envie de lui envoyer une bonne droite de la figure, au pauvre petit chéri !

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, gente demoiselle, demande-t-il en s'inclinant.

Vous savez, comme on faisait il y a des siècles, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, c'était … à noël. Pardon, j'ai rien dit, apparemment être ringard revient à la mode !

Bientôt, porter des peaux de bête et des pinces en os de poulet sera le fin du fin!

Non mais on aura tout vu.

Et quand je dis TOUT, c'est tout. Regardez, on a bien vu Pansy en saucisson !

-Si tu veux Malfoy.

Il m'emmène sur la piste de danse, et commence à danser.

…

…

Vous savez, je crois que je suis VRAIMENT maudite. Non, mais deviner c'est quoi la chanson ?

…

Un Slow, bien sûr

(ps : le premier qui me dit que c'est normal, car c'est la Saint Valentin, je lui arrache la langue à la petite cuillère !)

Bon, je dois avouer qu'il danse plutôt bien,

Même carrément bien,

Mais bon, là il me colle un peu trop,

Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Malfoy, s'il te plait, laîche moi un peu, j'étouffe !

Il désert aussitôt ses mains, mais il ne me lâche pas. Et c'est joues prennent une légère couleur rosée…

C'est pas vrai, il est gêné !!

Et, je dois dire que la gêne lui va plutôt bien.

Vous croyez que je pourrais le faire tourner en bourrique toute la soirée ????????????

-Oh, Malfoy …

-Drago, me dit-il aussitôt. Je préfère que tu m'appelles Drago. Après tout, c'est quand même mon prénom

-Si tu veux. (là, je lui donne mon plus beau regard de cocker) Dit, s'il te plaît Drago, tu pourrais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire ??

-Bien sûr.

Puis il me sourit, me lance un regard narquois et continue :

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup ton regard de cocker, mais même sans, je t'aurais ramené un verre. (Puis sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille) Si tu veux me faire tourner en bourrique, tu peux t'y mettre à deux fois, personne, et je dis bien personne, n'y a jamais réussi, même pas ma mère.

Et il partit ensuite vers le bar.

Moi, pendant se temps, je me mis a observer la foule.

Et franchement, je peux affirmer que c'est très distrayant :

Melle Jadore-me-déguiser-en-saucisson est en train de faire du pâté avec les pieds de son « cavalier » (ps : je pense qu'elle devrait penser à devenir charcutière !)

Melle Tutti Frutti, elle, a l'air ronde comme une barrique…

…vous croyez que le Tutti Frutti au champagne ça fait un bon effet ????

Perso, j'en doute, mais apparemment, son copain la belette à l'air de vouloir le savoir.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête, sinon, on va dire que je n'arrête pas de commérer

Je me dirige vers l'autre coté de la pièce ou se trouve les banquettes.

J'y aperçois Blaise et Callista et franchement, ils forment un très très beau couple.

Il y en a vraiment qui ont de la chance.

Je me dirige vers le charmant petit couple et m'installe à coté d'eux, et je peux vous dire que des fois trouver une chaise ça fait vraiment du bien !

…

N'empêche, honnêtement, Malfoy n'est pas trop mal, pour un cavalier.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai dansé pendant presque une heure avec lui et il ne m'a pas écrasé les pieds une seule fois.

Respect !

…

Mais je vous tue si vous le répété à qui que se soit, même pas à votre chien !

-Alors, cette soirée, s'exclame Calli.

Franchement, la sienne doit vraiment très très bien se passer, elle a même des paillettes dans les yeux.

…

Je suis grave jalouse.

Non mais c'est vrai, elle est super heureuse et elle a un super copain, pas mal foutu du tout.

Et moi, j'ai pas de copain, bien ou mal foutu, je suis pas particulièrement heureuse…

…

J'ai juste un super dressing !

Rectification, je ne suis pas jalouse : elle a le copain, j'ai le dressing !

-Pas trop mal.

Elle me regarde et me lance son fameux sourire en coin.

-Tu sais, je te parie un rouge à lèvres que d'ici demain, tu verras Malfoy sous un jour complètement différent !

-Ca, j'en doute fort ! On n'est pas au pays des Bizousnours !

Comme si je pouvais voir Malfoy, autrement qu'un pauvre con, emmerdeur, arrogant, immature, à tête de fouine ?

Non, mais des fois, je pense qu'elle croit encore au Père Noël !

Et je prends le verre qui est posé à côté de la banquette, et je le verse dans le pot de fleurs le plus prêt, un rosier doré.

Non mais c'est vrai, faut pas laisser traîner son verre comme ça. On peut facilement se tâcher et se faire tâcher

…

…

Merde !!!!!

Il est en train de crever !

…

Faut croire que les rosiers dorés, ils n'aiment ni la _Savonnette Magique_, ni le champagne !

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

La soirée d'hier c'est bien passée, mais c'est pas terminé.

Aujourd'hui, on recommence !

« Tous les cavaliers doivent organiser une journée pour leur charmante cavalière. Ils doivent les surprendre, les faire trembler, mais surtout leur faire passer une agréable journée » Ordre de _Mr Le Directeur_ !

Donc mon _très cher_ Drago m'a concocté une journée surprise.

Et franchement, je crains le pire.

Il est onze heure moins le quart et Malfoy doit venir me chercher dans un quart d'heure.

Callista, elle, est toujours radieuse. Blaise et elle ont prévu une ballade en barque sur l'un des plus grand lac d'Europe, mais ne me demandez pas lequel, j'ai oublié.

J'espère que Malfoy ne m'a pas prévu un truc pareil car sinon je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à passer la journée avec lui!

Non mais oh, c'est naze, une balade sur un lac, pourquoi pas un pique nique dans un parc avec des petites filles dansant tout autour de nous…

Franchement, moi je trouve ça _too much_.

-T'es prête ? demande soudain Malfoy

Non tu vois, j'attends là, mais je dois encore aller chez le coiffeur et faire une manucure.

Non mais oh, bien sûr que je suis prête. Il a de ces questions des fois ;

-Oui, allons y.

On prends un portoloin et on atterri dans une grande avenue sorcière. En fait, on atterri dans l'allée sorcière préférée de papa, juste en face de _La Marmite Magique_.

J'adore ce restaurant et je ne suis pas la seule. En fait, il a été élu meilleur restaurant sorcier par _tous_ les magazines gastronomiques qui on fait un classement.

Mais bon, c'est sans doute qu'une coïncidence. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Mr Malfoy m'invite dans ce resto.

-Tu connais_ La Marmite Magique _? Me demande Drago.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, et me tire par la main vers la grande porte d'entrée.

Rectification, Malfoy m'invite à _La Marmite Magique _!

Il est fort ce mec !

Le hall n'a pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois, pendant les vacances de noël. Sauf la déco.

Maintenant, les guirlandes et les bougies ont été retirées, et on peut admirer les sculptures italiennes dorées à l'or fin. Mais, pour la St Valentin, il y a une pluie de cœur et des petits cupidons volent partout.

C'est trop mignon.

…

Merde. L'employé chargé des réservations, c'est Miguel.

Le serveur préféré de papa, et forcément, il me connaît.

Pitié Seigneur, pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une boulette !

…

Sinon, il a toujours l'air aussi aimable. Il nous fait un grand sourire et semble nous reconnaître :

-Oh, bonjour Mr Malfoy. Vous êtes ravissante comme toujours Mademoiselle…

-Lexington, m'écriai-je. Combien de fois Miguel vous ai-je déjà dit de m'appelle Lexington ?

Non mais oh, je ne vais pas lui laisser foirer ma couverture !

-Des milliers Mademoiselle. Me répons-t-il avec un grand sourire. Laissez moi vous menez jusqu'à votre table.

Malfoy à l'air plutôt abasourdi.

Apparemment, il ne se doutait pas que je puisse être une habituée.

On s'installe à notre table. Elle est très bien placée, pas trop près des cuisine, pas trop exposée, pas trop dans un coin non plus. Parfait quoi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà venue venu ici, dit alors Malfoy.

Allez, on doit passer plusieurs heures ensemble. Autant se montrer charmante.

-En fait, je viens assez souvent ici avec mon père. C'est son restaurant préféré.

-Et ta mère ? (Il fait une pause) Tu sais, comme on va passer plusieurs heures ensemble, autant qu'on apprenne à ce connaître.

-Si tu veux. Donc, pour ma mère, je ne sais pas, elle est morte quand j'avais sept ans.

-Oh désolé.

-C'est pas grave, ça fait presque dix ans maintenant. Et puis, papa est génial.

-Qu'est ce que fait ton père exactement ? Il travaille dans le commerce non ?

Franchement, il est chiant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut absolument savoir ce que fait mon père ?

-Oui. En fait, il fait un peu de tout, sucre, cacao…

…pétrole, industrie de pointe, voiture de course, matériel de Quidditch pour pro et j'en passe. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que les montants de ses transactions ont au minimum 6 chiffres.

-A d'accord ton père est surtout dans le commerce des matières premières

-Si tu veux. Et ton père à toi ?

-Oh, un peu de commerce au niveau international. Mais il gère principalement la MalfoyBank, la banque qu'y appartient à notre famille depuis des générations et la . qui est une entreprise de transport.

Un serveur s'approche pour prendre notre commande.

C'est Edwing.

Je pense que je n'ai pas trop de mourons à me faire avec lui au sujet de mon identité.

Oh, bien sûr, il sait qui je suis, mais depuis que je viens ici, c'est-à-dire depuis que j'ai cinq ans, jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS, je ne l'ai vu dire un nom de famille.

Malfoy commence à passer sa commande :

-Comme d'habitude.

Oh, le mal poli !

Il ne sait pas qu'on doit toujours dire ce que l'on commande lorsque l'on mange en tête à tête ?

Non mais oh.

-Comme d'habitude aussi Edwing !

Et vlan !

Dans les dents.

Non mais oh !

Les entrées arrivent et …

…

se sont les mêmes !!!

-T'as vraiment commandé une coquille St Jacques ?

Non j'ai commandé du jambon mais ils m'ont amené une coquille St Jacques.

Non mais des dois on se demande s'il le fait exprès ou pas.

-Oui, c'est mon entrée préférée ici.

On mange notre entrée en parlant de tout et de rien, puis viens le tour du plat principal.

Allez faisons des pronostiques.

Qu'est ce qu'un homme fort commanderait-il ?

… Un steak tartare !

Mais quand les assiettes arrivent, pas la moindre trace de steak tartare.

Non, en fait,

Les assiettes sont encore identiques.

On a deux tournedos Rossini.

-Drago, on la fait exprès ou quoi ?

Il me donne le sourire le plus éblouissant que j'ai jamais vu et dit :

-A croire qu'on a les même goûts !

-En tout cas, ce ne sera pas vrai pour le dessert !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas sûr la carte !

Non mais c'est vrai.

Vous imaginez le taux de probabilité pour qu'on prenne le même dessert alors qu'il est pas à la carte ?

Aucune

- Moi non plus, mon dessert n'est pas à la carte

-Moi c'est une glace

-Moi, aussi. Quatre boules, chantilly et chocolat.

-Moi aussi : chocolat

-Noisette,

-Vanille

-Et Nutella

…

Mesdames, Messieurs,

J'ai souvent eu peur dans ma vie,

Mais avoir les mêmes goûts que Malfoy, c'est carrément flippant.

…

…

peut-être devrais-je apprendre à le connaître .

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Alors verdict**

**Ca vous a plus?**

**Merci de laisser une review**

**Inconnue  
**


	17. une soirée, c'est pas de tout repos!

**Salut.**

**Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je suis parti en vacances, et j'ai pas pu écrire ni poster.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review: choupette, neyma94, Luxiole, Circee, santera, MadisonMalefoy, Missterre et padfoot-love-me**

**J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review, même si c'est pour ne rien dire!**

_**Chapitre 16 : Une soirée, c'est pas de tout repos!**_

Oh mon dieu !

…

C'était génial !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Non, mais c'est vrai !

Le bal n'a pas été trop mal, le déjeuner … et bien, il a été parfait aussi ! Mais bon, en même temps, c'était à _La Marmite Magique_, ça ne pouvait être que parfait.

Et après, on est allé à une expo, vous savez, celle sur Andy Warhol !

Perso, moi, j'adore Andy Warhol, et l'expo….

Franchement, il avait vachement bien choisi sa surprise.

…

…

Minute…

…

C'est moi, qui ai dit ça ??????????????????????????????

Mais je parle comme Pansy maintenant !!!!!!!!!!!!

Mon Dieu !!!!

…

Vous croyez qu'il y a un vaccin ???

-Donc, je répète pour que ceux qui ont une passoire à la place du cerveau comprennent bien. Vous mettez dans votre chaudron un pincée de poudre de corne de dragon tacheté, 20 grammes de peau de boa haché,un bézoard, puis vous ajoutez aussi délicatement que vos mains vous le permettes, dix gouttes d'eau de vie de Chine. Vous remuez pendant précisément 14 secondes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. J'ai DIT 14 secondes, pas une de plus pas une de moins, puis….

Zzzz, zzzz, zzzz, zzzz

Mon Dieu, il est barbant ce mec !!

Non mais c'est vrai quoi.

Répéter 15 fois la même chose, et en plus, c'est écrit dans le bouquin…

-Miss Hatkins !

Merde !, je suis repérée !

Houston, Houston, nous avons un problème !

-Oui, professeur Rogue ??

-Mademoiselle, expliquez moi une détail que je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre, comment on fait pour lire un livre, ou juste comment on arrive à trouver le sens dudit livre ?????

-…pourquoi vous pouvez vous permettre de ne pas écouter ce que je vous explique à vous, et à vos camarades ? Ou peut-être êtes vous tellement douée que vous n'avez pas besoin de mes explications ???

Non, je n'en ai pas besoin !

Mais on va pas lui sortir ça,

Ca le tuerait le pauvre.

Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut que je trouve un truc à dire.

…

…

Et vite!

-En fait, j'avais très bien compris la première fois que vous aviez donné les consignes, et après je me suis rendue compte que les consignes étaient aussi, dans notre manuel. J'étais en train de lire les autres étapes, Professeur Rogues.

Merci, mon Dieu, mon livre était ouvert été à la bonne page.

Je suis bénie des Dieux !!!!

-Miss Hatkins, il est vrai que les consignes sont dans votre manuel…

Je croyait qu'on n'avait pas compris !!!

-…mais si je prends la peine de parler c'est pour qu'on m'écoute, ainsi vous viendrez ce soir récurer les chaudrons. Merci !

Rectifions : je suis maudite des Dieux…

…

…

Merde, je crois que j'ai plus de _Manucure Express_, je vais faire comment pour me nettoyer les ongles ??????????????????????????

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

Vous savez, d'habitude, j'aime bien passer du temps dans la salle de bain, je me maquille, me parfume et tout et tout.

Mais là, j'en ai marre, non, mais c'est vrai, ça fait une heure, que j'essaye de me nettoyez les ongles, à cause de ces putains de chaudrons !

Non mais oh, il sait pas que le _Désencrasseur Magique_ ça existe !

Bon, on continuera demain, enfin…dans quelques heures.

Je suis sur le point de m'endormir, quand quelqu'un saute sur mon lit et s'enfile sous les couvertures.

Heureusement pour moi, c'est juste Callista !

Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur !

-He, tu dors ???

Faudrait que je sois super forte pour me coucher et m'endormir juste en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

-Non. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne dit rien, mais je sens qu'elle s'agite à coté de moi.

-Rien…c'est juste …

-Oui

-Samedi prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de Blaise et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi à la fête.

-Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi t'avais peur de demander ?

-Non non, absolument pas.

Puis elle partit,

Mais franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause du ton rapide qu'elle a utilisé, bref, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

Sherlock, on va mener l'enquête!!

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

Bon, faisons l'inventaire:

-Petite robe noire, parée!

-Escarpins Prada, parés!

-Gloss Dior, parés!

-montre chanel, parés!

- Sac...sac...sac... ouf paré!

J'ai eu de la chance!

C'est maintenant que la grande enquête va commencer. Je vais à la fête d'anniversaire de Blaise. Or rien que ça c'est bizarre.

Non mais oh, ça fait deux semaines que la fête est programmée, et personne n'est au courant. Enfin personne, très peu. Non, mais c'est vrai, une fête où personne n'est au courant ce n'est pas très pratique, parce que personne ne vient.

Il doit donc y avoir d'autres élèves.

Des Serpentards, je pense.

Bref, en tout cas, j'ai entendu personne en parler et ça me rend légèrement parano.

Mais on va y arriver.

Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut peut-être y aller maintenant.

...

...

...

Au fait...

c'est où??????????????????????????

...

Mais Callista, elle doit le savoir.

Ps: Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'adorais?

-A, au fait, Calli, c'est où, la fête???

Elle sort de la salle de bain sur des chaussures incroyables. Enfin quand je dis chaussures, je devrais plutôt parler de talons.

Allez à vu de nez... vingt centimètres, et encore, minimum.

J'espère qu'elle connaît un anti-sort puissant où elle aura pas beaucoup à marcher.

-Je sais pas trop exactement. Blaise m'a parlé d'une salle spéciale. La salle sur demande je crois. Le principe, c'est qu'il suffit de demander pour avoir la salle qu'on veut. Mais il ne pas dit où se trouvait la salle, on doit juste, en fait, les rejoindre dans le couloir du troisième étage.

-A d'accord. Et au fait, c'est qui "les"???

-Blaise et Drago, pourquoi?

-Pour rien...

Bon on va continuer sur cette lancée.

-...Et il y aura qui d'autre?

Elle me regarde, me répond:

- Et ben, je sais pas en fait. Je suis sûr que Drago et Blaise, y vont. C'est quand même eux qui nous ont invitées. Mais après, aucune idée. Mais je crois savoir, que c'est en petit comité. Pour éviter les problèmes. Bon tu te magnes? On va être en retard.

Franchement plus ça va, plus je trouve cette fête bizarre, pas vous?

...

...

...

Mais en même temps, c'est tellement palpitant!

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

- Et à part ça, on allait être en retard? m'exclamai je, pince sans rire.

Non mais c'est vrai. On allait être en retard, et finalement, on est assis, là, dans le couloir du troisième étage. Et je peux vous assurer qu'on a de l'allure, dans nos petites robes noires.

Je préviens, si quelqu'un me surprend ainsi, je te tue.

Et pas d'un Avada Kedavra!

Non.

Je le tue à la raquette de plage!

Ca me donnera un petit goût de vacances.

-Et, j'entends des pas. Ca doit être eux, s'écrit Callista.

Et mesdames et Messieurs,

je pense que je mérite désormais d'avoir mon nom dans le livre des records.

Non, monsieur, pas à la rubrique, personne qui à le plus de chaussures, ou personne qui a le plus grand dressing non plus. Non

Mais à la rubrique: fille capable de se lever la plus vite en petite robe noire avec des chaussures Dior!

-A vous êtes déjà là, nous dit notre très cher Blaise lorsqu'il apparait devant nous, suivit de très près par le non moins très cher Mr Drago Malfoy.

-Oui, en fait, ça fait un petit moment qu'on attendait, déclare simplement Calli le sourire aux lèvres.

Ps: vous savez des fois, les amoureux, c'est très soulant!

-Excusez nous, mais on pensait pas que vous seriez à l'heure, s'excusa Drago.

Calmons nous, et récapitulons:

En fait, on a poireauté une demi heure dans un couloir sombre, on a faillit perde notre réputation, juste parce que des petits cons de gosses de riches ont prévu qu'on aurait du retard!

Non mais oh!

Mais ça vient d'où cet a priori qui veut qu'une fille soit toujours en retard?

Prenez moi, je suis toujours...

Pardon, ce n'est pas un bon exemple, je suis toujours en retard.

-C'est bon vous êtes prêtes, on peut y allez, s'exclama Blaise.

Non, on ne peut pas y allez, on vient juste de poireauter, mais on n'est pas prête, on a décidé de se faire une beauté!

Non mais des fois...

... franchement, plus ça va, plus je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, lui et Callista.

**TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

-Simpa comme endroit, dit Callista quand on entre dans la fameuse salle sur demande.

C'est vrai quelle est vraiment simpa.

Pourtant, j'ai eu l'occassion de voir des belles pièces. Mais celles là est vraiment sympa. En fait, l'ambiance y est très coucoune avec les gros fauteuils club en cuir vert bouteilles, et le tapis argenté.

Je vote pour.

...

...

Par contre, y a personne.

...

-Dites-moi, les mecs, qui est-ce qui vient, en fait? déclarai-je d'un air qui se voulait détaché, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi!

-Oh pas grand monde en fait, toi, Callista, Blaise, Moi, et Grabbe et Goyle, déclara calmement Drago en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais, maintenant la fête ne me paraît pas bizarre, mais juste... glauque!

...

...

Attendez, c'est juste un complot pour...

Laissez tomber, je devient parano!

...

Seigneur, faites qu'il n'y ait pas de coups foireux!!

On entend alors un énorme vacarme à coté de la porte.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une idée sur l'identité du, ou plutôt des, responsables.

-Oh merde, ça doit être Crabbe et Goyle, qu'est ce qui sont cons ceux là! s'exclama alors mon voisin.

Et je peux vous avouez que de la bouche de Monsieur Malfoy, ça fait plutôt bizarre.

Mais j'ai pas le temps de faire un commentaire sur son langage qu'il est déjà sorti, il revient quelles que secondes plus tard suivi de Crabbe et Goyle, complètement noyés sous des pacs de Whisky pur feu, de bière au beurre et autre et de petits gâteaux.

Au moins, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne mourra pas de faim, et encore moins de soif.

-Et Blaise, s'exclame alors Callista, vous en avait prévu pour tout un régiment.

Le concerné éclate de rire et répond à celle qui est assis sur ces genoux:

-Non, en fait, Crabbe et Goyle ont mal compris et se sont trompés en passant la commande, mais bon après on a décidé de jouer à un petit jeu.

-A oui... lequel?

Non mais oh, Calli, y a pas trente mille jeux qui nécessitent d'être peu nombreux et d'avoir un stock d'alcool hallucinants!!Bon Dieu!!

-En fait, on se demandait si un action ou vérité, vous plairait les filles, poursuit Malfoy.

Callista fronce les sourcils et dit naïvement:

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin d'alcool pour ça.

Non mais des fois, elle en a vraiment de bonnes!

Bon apaisons sa curiosité:

-Non en fait, on va boire un peu après chaque action ou vérité pour pimenter le jeu.

-Exactement, rajouta Malfoy.

-Alors je commence, s'exclama Callista. Blaise action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Quel est l'objet le plus ridicule que tu possèdes?

-Euh, euh, t'es rosses tu sais, bon c'est un ours en peluche que j'ai toujours dans mon lit.

Oh comme c'est mignon. Le méchant Serpentard dort avec son petit ours en peluche. Il a une tute non? Faudrait demander!

-Bon maintenant à toi Drago. Action ou vérité?

-Action! Moi je suis un homme Blaise.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tu vas dehors, et à la première fille qui passe, tu lui roule un patin et, bien sûr, on veut une photo!

Drago nous fait son petit sourire en coin, et dit en se retournant:

-C'est comme si c'était fait!

Il s'en va on attendait une minute, deux minutes, puis trois et là, il revient, une photo, à la main.

Il nous la tend

-Alors?

Sur la photo, il est bien en train d'embrasser une fille...

...

... une première année!

La pauvre elle a pas du comprendre ce qui lui arrivait!

-Hé, s'offusqua Callista , t'aurais pas pu embrasser une septième année. Elle a à peine douze ans ta conquête Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Blaise avait dit la première, et comme toutes les filles sont folles de moi...

Ca va les chevilles????????

-Bon a toi Drago.

-Lexie, action ou vérité?

Cruel dilemme se ridiculiser ou avouer un secret...

...

...

De toute façon, les secrets, ne sont jamais toujours secret:

-Vérité.

Quelle question à la con va-t-il encore me sortir?

-Quel est le garçon le plus parfait que tu connaisses?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il a dit cette phrase, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il bombait le torse...

... mais bon, ça devait être juste une impression.

...

Ou peut-être pas,

faisons le tourner en bourrique!

-Honnêtement?

-Oui, souffle Malfoy.

-Mon père.

Et je peux vous dire que le voir ainsi désarçonner, ça vaut le détour!

-Allez Crabbe, poursuivis-je, action ou vérité.

-Euh...Euh...Euh...Euh...

Mon dieu c'est pas possible, on vas y passer la nuit.

-Vous savez quoi, Crabbe, Goyle, allez vous coucher, s'exclama alors Drago exaspéré.

Et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux partis!

Moi, leur soumission, et leur conneries aussi, ça me sidère.

**LTLTLTLTLTLT**

Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on joue à action ou vérité et je doit dire qu'on est déjà particulièrement éméché.

Les questions sont de plus en plus débiles et indiscrètes.

-Callista, demande Blaise, t'es plutôt string ou culotte brésilienne?

Rectification, les questions ne sont plus débiles et indiscrètes, elles sont obsènes et déplacés.

-En fait, répond quand même Callista, que je soupçonne d'être complètement pétée pour répondre à une question pareille, moi, c'est plutôt les culottes petit bateau. Drago, action ou vérité.

-Vérité.

-Qu'est ce qui t-as fait la plus pleurer dans ta vie?

-Titanic!

Oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous avez bien lu et vous pouvez rigoler.

Que le prince de Serpentard puisse pleurer devant Titanic, ça, c'est vraiment trop fort.

-Bon,Lexie, Action ou vérité

Je tiens quand même à dire au passage que depuis le début c'est à moi, qu'il les fait ces questions. Il pourrait pas les poser aux autres, bordel

-Vérité.

-Quel est ton plus grand secret!

-Hatkins n'est pas mon nom, c'est celui de ma mère!!!

Merde, Merde, Merde, Merde,et triple merde, c'est sorti tout seul

Je suis dans la merde, jusqu'au cou.

Houston nous avons un problème!!!

M'aidez, m'aidez, m'aidez.

-C'est bien, ma belle, cherche, ils ne sont pas loin.

Merde rusard.

Bizarrement, en quelques seconde, tout le monde a désoulé et se précipite vers la sortie. Nous courons, Drago me tient par la main.

Et bizarrement, je me sens bien.

Libre en fait, Presque en sécurité ...

Mais je la vois, juste devant nous, Miss Teigne.

-Attention, me glisse Drago avant de me poussez dans un placard qu'il ferme magiquement.

Je suis collé contre son torse, je sens son souffle sur mon oreille

-Ra, ces élèves miss Teigne, jamais dans leur dortoir, mais nous les aurons un jour, nous les aurons.

Et nous entendons les pas s'éloigner puis disparaître.

Je relève la tête et croise la regard de Drago.

Et je peux vous dire que même dans le noir, il est beau.

-Tu sais, me murmure Drago dans l'oreille, pour moi, ton nom ne change rien!

Puis il m'embrasse. D'un baiser à la fois doux, passionné ...

Et franchement, je crois qu'on pourrait tuer pour avoir un baiser de ce genre.

Puis nous rentrons aux dortoirs, toujours en courant et en nous tenant la main.

Mais...

Prenons de bonnes résolutions:

-Ne plus boire d'alcool

-Arrêter de parler à tord et à travers

-Arrêter d'embrasser Malfoy, ou tout simplement de la trouvez sympa.

Bon, on va aller se coucher parce que franchement, cette soirée n'a pas été de tout repos!

...Et finalement, les bonnes résolutions, on s'en fout

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

**_vous avez aimé?_**

**_Merci de me laisser une review!_**

**_Inconnue  
_**


	18. il ne faut pas allez au resto avec papa

**Bonjour**

**S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas, je sais j'ai été longue, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, et pas beaucoup de review au rendez-vous.**

**Je remercie quand même ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, et j'espère en avoir plus pour ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

_**Chapitre 17: Il ne faut pas aller au resto avec papa!**_

Vous savez, si il y a bien un avantage à s'appeler Totaligton, c'est de pouvoir disposer à loisir de toutes les propriétés de la famille.

Bon, j'avoue, il y en a de pas terribles, mais bon, quoi de mieux qu'une île privée au milieu du pacifique pour passer des vacances à bronzer? Moi, perso, je ne vois pas... quoique un immense chalet à la montagne, c'est pas mal non plus...

Faudra que je soumette l'idée à papa...

Bref, pour en revenir à mes moutons, la semaine de vacances va se terminer demain, et ça, c'est carrément chiant.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, qui a envie de retourna dans un vieux château lugubre et humide(les cachots le sont en tout cas) pour porter des vêtements tout droit sortis de « _Fashion Sorcière_ », mais à mon avis, ils se sont trompés de page. Ils les ont trouvés à la page des looks ratés!

…

Attendez...

…

…

Non, ils ont laissé Macgo choisir les modelles..

… beurk, je vais vomir!

Faut que je pense à autre chose!

…

Par contre, ils n'ont pas eu trop mauvais goût en matière d'uniformes masculins. Bon, j'avoue qu'il rend pas bien sur tout le monde, mais à Drago, il lui va super bien, il est juste assez serré au niveau des... A Blaise aussi il lui va très bien!! Et à Fly aussi...

…

Non, mais des fois, je me laisse entrainer et je raconte que des conneries.

-Pupuce, t'as fait ta valise, demande une voix grave derrière moi.

Vous savez, j'ai beau connaître super bien mon père et l'adorer, à chaque fois qu'il me fait ce coup là, je manque d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

…

Et d'abord, Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'appelle Pupuce????????????

Non mais oh, pourquoi pas mon Lapin, pendant qu'on y est!

-Papa, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça!

-Comment, mon Lapin?

Non mais il le fait exprès!

Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il fait ça juste pour m'embêter!

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, avec mon regard qui tue, mais à part le faire sourire, il n'apporte aucun résultat.

Tant pis, faut que je m'entraine...

…

Vous connaissez des profs pour?

…

…

Je vais passer une petite annonce!

Bref, pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs, il n'est que huit heures d'habitude, il est pas là avant dix.

-Ca va? T'es rentré tôt aujourd'hui? Un problème?

Il m'offre son plus beau sourire tandis qu'il s'installe à coté de moi, sur mon lit.

-Alors dans l'ordre: Oui je vais bien...

Non mais oh, il est chiant à répondre comme ça, il pourrait pas faire comme tout le monde, et répondre juste à la dernière question...

Non mais faut tout leur apprendre!

-..., oui je suis rentré tôt, et oui j'ai un gros problème...

Là, je suis sûr mes gardes, mon père n'a JAMAIS de problème, même quand j'ai rendu mon déjeuné à six ans sur son nouveau costume Armani, ce n'était pas un problème. Alors là, c'est vraiment grave!

-...Ma souris me quitte demain!

-T'es bête!

Il en a de bonnes, non mais c'est vrai, je me suis imaginée des trucs vachement plus grave, je sais pas, qu'on était ruiné (même si je doute que se soit possible...), ou des trucs du genre...

-Alors, ma princesse, j'ai décidé de passer la soirée avec toi. Prépare toi, on est attendu à la _marmite magique._

Non mais des fois, je me fait vraiment du mouron pour rien.

Faut vraiment que je me détende

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

-T'es prête princesse? Hurle une voix bien connue d'en bas des escaliers.

-J'arrive!

Enfin, aussi vite que mes nouvelles chaussures me le permettent.

Elles sont magnifiques, des Manolos, noire, avec des paillettes, des talons ni trop hauts, ni trop plats...

Franchement, encore une raison d'adorer papa, il adore faire du shopping pour moi. Et lui, ce qui préfère, c'est les collections entières.

Hum...

Avec la nouvelle collection Manolo, je vais aller au bout du monde...

-Alors princesse, tu te dépêches!

-Oui

Non mais des fois, il est grave chiant aussi, merde!

Lui il marche avec des mocassins en cuir, pas sur des talons hauts!

Il verrait si c'est facile de se dépêcher sur plus de dix centimètres de talons.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas des escaliers, il me tends le bras et me fait tourbillonner, comme lorsque j'avais quatre ans.

Perso, j'ai horreur de ça, mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir!

Faut savoir souffrir dans la vie.

Je réajuste mon jupe en soie chocolat, et mon chemisier crème de chez Chanel, et remet en place quelques unes de mes mèches de cheveux.

J'y peut rien, il a toujours pas compris que faire tourbillonner quelqu'un ça décoiffait, mais bon, on ne le changera plus!

Et puis tant mieux!

Na!

-Alors, comment c'est Poudlard, ma chérie? Me demande mon père un fois qu'on est installé à l'arrière de sa mercédès noire.

-Ca va, ca vas.

-Oui, et...

-Et quoi?

Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise:

Papa, Pansy elle est méchante avec moi, Rogue est un pauvre con, Macgo sait pas s'habiller, je suis harcelée par un beau gosse, qui embrasse comme un dieu...

…

Non, ça, même dit comme ça, il aimerait pas !

-Je sais pas moi, comment va Callista? Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais, ton amie!

-Bien, elle a adoré ses vacances au manoir; Pendant ces vacances si, elle est rentrée chez elle voir ses parents. Je crois pas qu'ils soient partis quelque part...

Je lui dit, ou je lui dit pas pour Elle et Blaise..

…

…

Allez de tout façon, il ne le connait pas!

-...au fait, elle sort avec Blaise Zabini, un garçon de notre année qui est à Serpentard. Il est plutôt sympa.

-Zabini, tu dis? Oui, je connais un peu son père Antonio. Gentil garçon, il vient de temps en temps au bureau avec son père!

-Ah bon?

C'est sorti un peu vite ça! Rappelle toi, tient ta langue, ma grande!

-Bien sûr chérie, tu sais je dois bien connaître de vue la moitié de tes camarades de classes. Leur père les emmène souvent quand on doit discuter. Tiens par exemple, hier, qui est-ce que j'ai eu, le fils malfoy...

Drago?????????????????????????,

-Drago Malfoy, papa?

-Oui, c'est ça ma chérie.

…

… Attendez, cinq minutes...

…

Mon père à rencontré Malfoy?

Mon Dieu...

-A oui, et euh papa, Malfoy, tu l'as trouvé comment?

-Qui, le père ou le fils?

-Papa!

Non mais oh, comme si j'avais quelque chose à foutre du père!

-Ben, il semble gentil... Distingué... Expose un peu son argent, mais bon, toutes les personnes que je rencontre étalent leur argent... non,non, je pense qu'il est plutôt bien... A on est arrivé!

Y a des moments comme ça où on se demande si on est content où pas!

Non mais c'est vrai, d'un côté, j'aurai grave aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de Drago, et de l'autre, je préfère pas savoir...

…

Je sais, je suis compliquée!

Et j'en suis fière!

-Mr Totaligton. Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous battez des record de beauté ce soir.

Que voulez vous répondre à ça. Vous souriez, c'est tout!

En plus, avec eux, on sait jamais si c'est vrai!

Nous traversons le restaurant, toutes tes têtes se tournant sur notre passage.

Ps: Je pense que les gens sont trop curieux et mal élevés, non mais c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de dévisager les gens qui arrivent?

Merde quoi, c'est un resto, il y a des gens qui arrivent et d'autres qui repartent.

Pas de quoi en faire un plat!

-Bonjour Monsieur, Mademoiselle, que désireriez vous comme apéritifs, demande Edwing

Remarquez qu'il n'a pas prononcé notre nom de famille... Vous croyez qu'il le ferai si on le forçait?

…

Pas sûr, pas sûr...

Faudra vérifier.

Nous prondrons un de vos meilleurs champagne, Edwing, déclare mon père.

Puis il me sourit. Oh mais pas un sourire banal non. Non, c'est Le sourire qui veut dire: J'ai une connerie qui te fera rire à te dire.

-Tu crois qu'il ai capable de nommer les gens par leur nom?

Dans ces moments là, je me dit, qu'il a pas de doute, je suis sa fille.

Quoiue notez que je n'en ai jamais doutez!

Notre très cher Edwind s'avance vers nous avec notre commande, puis la pose sur la table.

-Veuve Clicquot, millésimé 2007.

-Merci Edwing (là papa me lance un coup d'oeil) Excusez-moi de vous poser la question, mais vous savez, je rencontre beaucoup de monde dans la journée, et là, le couple dans l'angle à gauche, je suis persuadé de le connaître, mais je n'arrive plus à mettre un nom sur leur visage, peut-être pourriez vous me renseigner.

Le couple en question sont les Sawyers, des gens très aimable avec papa fait du commerce... une histoire de pétrole je crois.

Je regarde Edwing, il ouvre la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il rougit, son pouls semble s'être accéléré, puis il nous répond:

-Euh Monsieur..., euh....

Mon dieu, vite faut faire quelque chose il va faire un syncope le pauvre.

-Mais papa, c'est les Sawyers, non?

Je vois Edwing qui se détend, essaye de sourire et répond:

-C'est cela, Monsieur, votre fille à raison.

Papa me regarde et lui dit:

-Nous prendrons comme d'habitude, merci Edwing.

Et c'est peut-être moi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est parti plus vite que d'habitude.

Puis je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux. Oh j'aurais pu essayer le regard qui tue, mais bon, apparemment, il est pas tout à fait au point.

-Quoi, chérie? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce pauvre Edwing à paniqué comme ça quand il a fallu nommer ces braves Sawyers. Mais alors absolument pas.

Vous savez, des fois, j'ai du mal à croire que mon père est un redoutable homme d'affaire, là par exemple, j'ai plus l'impression de manger en face d'un gamin.

-Mr Totaligton?

Non!!! Quelqu'un a osé se lever de sa chaise pour nous aborder au restaurant.

Mais c'est d'un mauvais goût!

En plus, c'est mal élevé d'interrompre une réunion de famille.

Bon, je sais, on n'est que deux, mais notre famille est pas bien grande!

-Oui, répond mon père.

Et là...

...je vois

...je découvre qui a osé

.

et

MERDE

MERDE

et TRIPLE MERDE

Pansy et ses parents

Je suis foutue.

Tout est foutue.

A cause d'un putain de diner!

C'est la dernière fois que je viens ici!

Et tant pis pour leur dessert!Parce qu'ils sont vachement bon quand quand même leur dessert!

-Bonsoir Monsieur, excusez moi d'interrompre votre repas, mais ma famille et mon souhaitions vous saluer, déclare d'une voix pompeuse Mr Parkinson.

Au passage, je tiens à préciser qu'il à l'air aussi con que sa fille, et qu'il est tout aussi moche.

Mais bon, maintenant, c'est pas le tout, mais ils nous ont « salués », alors, maintenant ils dégagent, merde!

-Oh, Mademoisell* Totaligton, j'adore votre robe! S'écrit alors une voix suraiguë.

Bravo Pansy, tu viens de décrocher la palme de la connerie.

Merde je porte une jupe et un chemisier, pas une robe!

Elle a vraiment besoin de lunettes cette fille.

Et en plus sa robe... beurk

Rose avec de la dentelle bleue...

Oh mon Dieu, comment peut-on faire pire.

Non mai vous rendez compte elle est pire que la robe-saucisson qu'elle portait au bal de la St-Valentin.

…

Mais bon, même devant la connerie, faut sourire.

-Merci.

-Et votre sac aussi, c'est un Vuitton?

Oh mon dieu, elle me fait le coup de « je te flatte » elle veut une brosse aussi, non?

Et en plus, elle est vraiment bigleuse, C'est un Chloé!

-Non, un Chloé.

-Oh, si vous voulez on pourrait faire du shopping ensemble un de ses quatres? Ce serai super sympa!!!!

He oh, tu me fa déjà proposé et j'ai pas donné réponse. Donc, ça voulait dire NON, alors aujourd'hui je vais pas dire oui, pauvre cruche.

Non mais vraiment

-Pourquoi pas!

Je sais, je sais.

Je suis méchante, mais je vais pas lui dire va-t-en vieille peau!

…

Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi, où elle ne ma pas reconnue???????????????

???????????????????????????????????

Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'elle est encore plus conne que je ne le croyait, ce qui, entre nous, est bien possible.

-Vous savez c'est fou, mais vous ressemblez vraiment à une fille de ma classe, à Poudlard, mais en beaucoup plus jolie, bien sûr.

Non mais j'y crois pas.

Elle est persuadée que je ne suis pas moi... enfin, vous me comprenez quoi!

…

Y'a qu'un mot à dire: Quelle conne!

Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi là sur la nappe...

…

Oh mon dieu...

…

Elle a bavé sur la nappe.

...

-Monsieur, mademoiselle, l'entrée est servie.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Je suis sur le quai 9 ¾ , et il est 10 heures quarante cinq.

Exploit non?

Merci merci...

Enfin, non...

Mais mon père voulait venir à la gare.

Vous imaginez.

Mon père... venir...à la gare.

Ca veut dire en gros:

L'homme le plus riche du monde...accompagne son héritière... à l'école...

Donc déjà, rien que pour ça, moi, je veux pas. Et puis à tous les coups, j'aurais eu droit à un, fait moi un câlin ma souris.

Et ça non, c'était pas possible. Alors, c'est tout, j'ai fait chier James, un des chauffeurs, et il m'a conduite à la gare.

…

Papa bien sûr, n'en sait rien!

Et puis au pire, je lui dirai que je me suis trompée, que j'ai mal lu.

Perso, je doute, qu'il croit un truc pareil, mais bon, on peut toujours essayer!

-Lexie, ça va?

Si vous vous demandez à qui appartient c'est voix enthousiaste, vous vous imaginer Callista toute bronzée, (moins que moi, je vous rassure) portant un débardeur, alors qu'il fait que quinze au soleil.

Des fois, elle est vraiment bizarre, cette fille!

Mais en même temps, c'est une anglaise, et les anglaises n'ont jamais froid.

Ps: moi, je dois pas être anglaise car je pèle la moitié de l'année.

-Oh, Calli, ça va? Vache hé, t'as pas froid comme ça?

-Non, je rentre de Brighton et c'était trop bien. Il y avait trop de soleil...

C'est ça que j'apprécie le plus, chez Callista.

Son talent pour s'enthousiasmer des trois pauvres malheureux rayons de soleil de Brighton.

Quand on pense que moi il me faut minimum 30 degrès à l'ombre pour estimer que l'endroit et ensoleillé.

Des fois, je me dis que vraiment, j'ai des goûts de luxe.

…

Mais je dois dire que le luxe c'est pas désagréable.

-Oh mais dit moi, Lexie, t'es partie où pour être bronzée comme ça? Saint-tropez? Canne?

Mais ce qu'est chiant aussi avec elle, c'est qu'elle y connaît rien. Non mais c'est vrai, vous êtes déjà allez sur la côte d'Azur en Avril?

Non mais, oh, ça caille grave. Même température que la mer du Nord en plein été.

Alors désolé; mais moi, je veux pas attraper la grippe.

-Non, je suis partie avec papa dans une île privée. Mais au fait, je croyais que tu restais chez toi?

-Oui, mais on a passé quelques jours chez mes grands parents. Et ils sont vraiment... Oh Blaise.... OUHOUH.

Ca aussi ça m'énerve.

Les amoureux.

Non mais c'est vrai, là Calli regarde Blaise avec des yeux de merlans frits, et puis quand je voudrait savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire, et bien la pauvre, elle aura oublié.

Mais bon que voulez vous.

-Bon, on prend un compartiment, nous demande Blaise, qui est très affairé à embrasser Callista.

Je crois qu'ils sont aussi en train d'essayer de battre le record du monde du plus long baiser...

C'est quoi déjà le record????

…

…

Oh miracle, ils se sont décrochés.

Vous savez il me soulent a être tout le temps comme ça, mais ils sont tellement mignons, que j'ai du mal à leur en vouloir!

Vous croyez que je devrai me trouver un Jules à moi aussi?

-Oh, vous ne croirez jamais ce que je vais vous dire!

La, c'est un bouledogue qui vient de se précipiter dans notre compartiment.

Quelle connerie va-t-elle encore nous sortir...

…

Attendez...

…

Dites moi qu'elle va pas pas parler du resto.

Oh mon dieu

…

Je vous assure que je la tue moi même.

Bon, j'ai pas encore trouvé avec quoi, mais ce sera pas difficile.

-Figurez vous que Hatkins est le sosie de L'héritière!

Bravo Pansy tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort!

-Bon Les filles, on va cherchez des trucs à grignoter demande Blaise?

Bien sûr, ma très chère Calli le suit, ainsi que Pansy.

(Si vous saviez toutes les cochonneries qu'elle peut ingurgiter, vous seriez sidérés!

-Alors comme ça, t'es le sosie de la fille Totaligton? Demande une voix traînante derrière moi.

Non, mon dieu, il a tout entendu.

-Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, reprend il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai déjà vu la fameuse héritière et je peux te dire que tu es beaucoup plus belle qu'elle!

Je suis plus belle que moi?

Mon histoire des deux noms de famille, c'est un coup à devenir complètement schizo !

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là? Me demande-t-il en se rapprochant.

Non, mais … peut-être que si.

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Et là, j'ai des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac.

…

Franchement, s'est un dieu quand il s'agit d'embrasser.

Vous croyez qu'il ferrait un bon petit copain?

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**

**Moi je le trouve plutôt moyen.**

**Si vous avez des idées, je suis ouverte...**

**Inconnue**


End file.
